Colegas por Conveniência, Inimigos por Convivência
by Bree Tanner
Summary: Edward Cullen: Ignorante, mesquinho, idiota, mandão, irritantemente inteligente e absurdamente lindo; Isabella Swan: Certinha, chata, inteligente demais, boazinha, se veste mal, bonita. Em comum? DETENÇÃO. // UA, todos humanos.
1. Só mais um dia qualquer

**Colegas por conveniência, inimigos por CONVIVÊNCIA.**

Edward Cullen: Ignorante, mesquinho, idiota, mandão, irritantemente inteligente e absurdamente lindo;  
Isabella Swan: Certinha, chata, inteligente demais, boazinha, se veste mal, bonita.  
Em comum? _**Detenção.**_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**1. Só mais um dia qualquer**_

**  
BPoV**

Era apenas mais uma sexta-feira como qualquer outra no Forks High School. Os algunos entravam e saiam dos prédios, querendo aumentar o intervalo entre as aulas.

Segui diretamente para a sala do meu inferno particular – aula de biologia.

— Oi, Bella... – Mike Newton cumprimentou.

Sorri para ele.

— Olá. – respondi.

— Nada de ir para a detenção hoje, hein! – ele brincou, achando graça.

— Se acontecer um milagre e _Edward Cullen _não me provocar, eu provavelmente nem vou precisar! – conjecturei. – Mas, como milagres não acontecem em Forks... – dei de ombros, sorrindo.

Mike era até um bom amigo – mas só quando ele não estava tentando me convencer a ir em bailes da escola com o grupo, ou me chamando para sair. Talvez ele tenha algum distúrbio, sendo surdo à palavra _"não". _Ou talvez só seja chato, tanto faz.

Sentei-me no meu lugar, despejando meus livros na mesa. Quem sabe alguma praga não tinha atingido Edward Cullen e ele não viria hoje? Ou... o carro dele podia ter quebrado! Ah, mas não. Vi Alice mais cedo. _Droga_. Suspirei, entediada.

— Já pensando em mim, Isabella?

Mesmo que eu não reconhecesse aquela voz, só o que ele disse e o jeito que ele me chamou deixaram óbvio que era ele. Meu pesadelo em cores. Aliás, _muitas _cores, pois hoje estava com um suéter vermelho, que destacava seus olhos cínicos e chamativamente verdes.

— Nem comece. – avisei, me inclinando mais para o canto da cadeira e puxando-a um pouco para o lado para ficar mais longe dele.

— Ahh... Mas logo hoje que eu estou feliz?! – ele fingiu estar triste, inclinando a cabeça de lado, ficando infantilmente parecido com um cachorro de rua.

— O que aconteceu? Finalmente conseguiu descobrir quanto é 2 + 2? – provoquei, sem conseguir segurar o riso pela expressão de surpresa dele.

— Não. Você me falou _ontem _que é 5. - ele piscou. Ridículo. – Na verdade é por que hoje eu vou embora mais cedo. – Justificou, sorrindo.

— Vai direto para a farmácia, não é? O Gardenal deve estar acabando... – supus.

— Só está acabando por que eu dei os meus últimos para você. – ele respondeu, sorrindo imensamente.

— Idiota.

— Não acredito que te deixei sem resposta tão cedo! – ele começou a rir descontroladamente.

— _Shh_! Eu só queria que você calasse a boca, por que o professor já está entrando na sala. – reclamei.

Ele olhou para frente e viu o Sr. Banner entrando.

— Hmpf. _Certinha_.

— Mesquinho. – acusei.

— Chata. – ele mostrou a língua.

— Infantil. – revirei os olhos teatralmente.

— Cala a boca! – ele mandou.

— Ignorante. – reclamei. - Cala a boca _você_!

— Você não é a Senhorita Certinha? Por que não cala a boca primeiro?

— AAH! Você é _insuportável_! – passei a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

— Swan e Cullen! Algum problema? – perguntou o professor, obviamente percebendo nossa pequena discussão.

— Nenhum! – respondemos em uníssono, nos virando para a frente e sorrindo falsamente.

— Então... Senhorita Swan, poderiam me responder o que representa essa imagem? – desafiou o professor.

Inutilmente, é claro. Eu sabia o que era aquilo.

— É uma célula durante a Prófase. – respondi.

— Meiose ou mitose? – perguntou Edward, me provocando.

— Meiose, por que é a Prófase II. – afirmei.

Edward me encarou com os olhos arregalados, assim como o professor. Dei de ombros, sorrindo.

— Já que está tão... concentrado na matéria, Cullen, poderia me dizer qual é a fase seguinte? – intimou o professor.

Novamente inútil. Edward sabia a resposta. E eu sabia que ele sabia.

— Sendo que a Prófase II, a seguinte é a Metáfase II. E depois Anáfase II e Telófase II. Quer que eu recomece? Intérfase, Prófase... – Edward sorriu, zombando.

— Idiota. – murmurei para Edward.

— Hmpf. No final das contas é bom que vocês sejam parceiros. – concluiu o Sr. Banner.

— Há! – desdenhei, ao mesmo tempo que Edward riu.

— Metida. – Edward acusou.

— Ignorante. – rebati.

— Você só conhece _esses _insultos? Seja criativa, Isabella!

— É que eu ocupo meu cérebro com coisas mais importantes do que me lembrar das suas _qualidades_. – comentei, voltando a minha atenção para o professor.

— Então seu cérebro deve ser muito pequeno, por que no meu cabem toda a sua _descrição _e outras coisas também! Eu sei muito bem quem foi o último a ganhar o Oscar de melhor ator, e...

— Credo, Edward. Você é tão... _gay_! – zombei. – Não precisa ficar me insultando para tentar provar sua masculinidade, Edward! Ninguém terá preconceito se você admitir sua orientação sexual...

Falei a última parte mais alto, e olhando para a sala, rindo. Algumas pessoas deram risinhos baixos.

— Por que assim seria mais fácil, não é? – ele sussurrou, se aproximando mais de mim.

Desviei e fiz uma careta para ele.

— Mais fácil de quê? De você me processar por preconceito? – conjecturei, rindo.

— Não. De você negar que sente atração por mim. – ele chegou ainda mais perto e roçou o nariz no meu pescoço.

Ignorando propositalmente o arrepio bizarro que me fez tremer involuntariamente, empurrei o ombro dele e comecei a rir.

— Você... acha... que... – eu disse, em meio às gargalhadas. – Edward! Eu achei que fosse um _pouco_ mais inteligente!

Comecei a me contorcer na cadeira, rindo sem parar. Edward não se abalou, apenas voltou ao lugar.

— Senhorita Swan! Está com algum problema? – questionou o professor, que não tinha ouvido o meu discursinho.

— SIM! – respondi, sem parar de rir. – O nome dele é _Edward Cullen_!

Percebi que algumas pessoas riam comigo, mas nem me importei muito. Edward Cullen acha que eu sinto atração por ele!!

****

EPoV

— Se não for parar de rir, pode se retirar da sala. – o professor avisou, olhando para a Bella.

Realmente a risada dela já estava começando a irritar.

— Des... desculpe, Sr. Banner! É que... – e então ela começou a rir de novo, descontroladamente.

— Bella, cala a boca. – reclamei. – _Cansei _de ouvir sua risada.

— Hãã?? – ela perguntou rindo. – É tão irritante assim? – ela questionou, quase parando de rir.

Pensei ter ouvido humor em sua voz, mas acho que não.

— _SIM!_ – respondi.

E então ela explodiu em mais gargalhadas, se contorcendo ainda mais.

— Você é tão previsível, Swan... – suspirei, tentando ignorar que cada vez que ela se contorcia, batia no meu ombro.

— Aah! – ela bufou em meio aos risos.

— Isabella Swan! Detenção! _Agora!_

E então eu tive que começar a rir enquanto ela ficava séria aos poucos e começava a corar.

— Cullen! Vai começar a rir também? – Sr. Banner gritou, nervoso.

Por que era _sempre_ assim. Nas aulas que tínhamos juntos – que eram praticamente _todas_ -, nós discutíamos. E sempre íamos para a detenção _pelo menos _uma vez por dia.

— Não, senhor. – respondi. – Mas é que a Isabella com raiva é cômica. – eu ri, e observei outras pessoas concordarem.

Bella se levantou com raiva e passou por mim encarando.

— Você não tem _noção _do _quanto _eu te odeio! – ela sibilou.

— Estou tremendo, Isabella! – provoquei.

— _PÁRA_ de me chamar de _Isabella_!!!! – ela praticamente gritou, cerrando os punhos. – Eu _ODEIO_!

— E por que você acha que eu te chamo assim? – questionei, sorrindo inocentemente.

— _AARGH!!_ – ela grunhiu, saindo da sala com passos duros.

Eu ri sozinho, respirando aliviado agora que a capetinha estava longe. Aquele cheiro de morangos me dava enjôo. **(N/A: Pausa dramática. Leitoras inteligentes, me dêem um HELP. Com a nova ortografia as palavra com "oo" e "ee" perdem o acento, né? :S Tá. Podem voltar à leitura. :P)**

— Agora vai prestar atenção na aula? – perguntou o professor, olhando fixamente para mim.

Eu ri, dando de ombros.

— E eu não presto sempre? – respondi, sorrindo.

— Sem gracinhas hoje, Cullen. Minha paciência já acabou.

— Quem está fazendo gracinhas? – perguntei, levantando meus pés para apoiá-los na cadeira que era da Bella.

— _Edward Cullen!_

Ih... quando o professor gritava o nome de alguém assim, significava que a pessoa ia imediatamente pra...

— _DETENÇÃO! Agora_!

— Okay... – suspirei, levantando-me.

Olhei para a sala e alguns estavam rindo. Sorri e joguei beijos para o ar antes de sair da classe.

Segui até a secretaria e a Srta. Cope sorriu simpaticamente para mim.

— Detenção de novo, Edward? – ela suspirou.

— Ah... Você sabe que aquele professor não gosta de mim... – lamentei, fazendo um bico.

— Sala 3. – ela indicou.

Assinei o livro devagar, observando o nome _Isabella Swan _bem acima do meu. E depois, cinco nomes antes,nossos nomes de novo. Só naquela folha, havia o meu nome quatro vezes. Sorri.

Fui para a sala da detenção já prevendo a mesma visão: algumas pessoas rindo e conversando, outras sérias e pensativas – refletindo sobre seus erros.

— Oi, Edward! – disse uma garota.

Eu a encarei, começando a sorrir.

— Lauren! – chutei.

— Tanya. – ela corrigiu, sem deixar de sorrir.

— Era o meu próximo palpite. – pisquei para ela.

— O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou, apontando uma cadeira para eu sentar.

— Uma coisa que eu ainda tenho que resolver. – respondi, fazendo sinal para que ela esperasse um pouco.

Bella conversava animadamente com um garoto que eu não me lembro de ter visto antes e com...

Meu queixo caiu.

— Alice?? – estranhei.

Andei rápido até o grupinho deles e me sentei ao lado da minha irmã. Os três viraram para me olhar e Bella me fuzilou.

— Idiota! – ela xingou, cerrando os punhos e parecendo se segurar no lugar.

Alice e o garoto nos encararam interrogativamente. Dei de ombros.

— Ahh.. Você tem sua parcela de culpa! Ninguém mandou ficar rindo feito uma retardada e...

— Cala a sua _maldita_ _boca_, Cullen! – ela grunhiu de olhos fechados, parecendo querer pular no meu pescoço.

— Isabella, sem drama! – reclamei. – Essa só é a segunda-

— _TERCEIRA _vez em uma semana, Edward! Será que você não pode _CRESCER _só um pouco e me deixar em paz?

— Wow, Isabella... – eu me assustei.

— Isabella? – Alice perguntou, curiosa.

— Bella. – A Chata corrigiu.

— Oh meu Deus! É você que o Edward fala tanto! – Alice começou a rir.

— Eu não falo dela em casa. – garanti, franzindo o cenho.

— É claro que fala... _dormindo_! – eu arregalei os olhos.

Oh, não; Oh Deus, nããão!

— Eu estava mesmo curiosa para saber quem é a famosa Isabella-

— Bella. – Isabella suspirou.

— Que seja! – Alice riu. – Eu estava curiosa para saber quem era a garota de feitiço tal que domina os sonhos do garoto que se considera mais auto-suficiente do mundo! – Alice riu de novo.

Senti meu rosto se avermelhar infantilmente. Bella começou a rir também, e o cara que estava com as duas arriscou uma risada baixa.

— Credo, Alice. Não sei de onde você tirou isso... – reclamei.

Mas a minha voz estava trêmula de vergonha, então elas só riram mais.

Por que até _eu _sabia que falava dormindo, e me lembrava do sonho que tive essa manhã – o qual acordei no meio, fazendo uma careta.

Sim, eu havia sonhado com a Bella. Isabella, a chatinha que fazia tudo certo, simplesmente havia entrado no meu sonho. Era originalmente Rosalie, mas de repente... Isabella Swan.

Fiz uma careta horrível, balançando a cabeça com nojo. As duas riam loucamente, e então ouvimos _aquela _voz assustadora.

— Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen, na minha sala. _Agora_.

— Ouch. – gemi ao ouvir o grito da diretora, que já passou direto para a própria sala.

Lá vem...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Então, garotas! O que acharam? Devo continuar? ^^  
Mandem reviews!  
Beijo...!


	2. Castigo

_**2. Castigo**_

**EPoV**

Andei devagar até a porta, com Bella atrás de mim – todos os vestígios do humor inexistentes agora.

— Boa sorte! – desejou Alice. Eu bufei, sem nem me dar ao trabalho de virar.

Bella tinha as pernas mais curtas que as minhas, então dava pequenas corridinhas para me acompanhar frequentemente. Quando parei na frente da sala onde existia uma placa – "Srta. Hathaway" –, respirei fundo. Bella agarrou meu pulso, demonstrando todo o medo que sentia.

Eu me assustei com isso, e me virei para encará-la com curiosidade. Ela estava mordendo os lábios de ansiedade e medo, mas quando viu meu olhar, sorriu. Um sorriso hesitante, mas ainda um sorriso.

— Você está _mesmo _sorrindo para mim ou estou sonhando? – brinquei.

— É melhor aproveitar. Edição limitada! – ela sorriu mais abertamente ao dizer isso, e então bateu na porta duas vezes, entrando em seguida.

Entramos devagar e logo vimos o nosso medo se concretizar: Havia um telefone na mesa da diretora. Olhei para Bella, indicando levemente com a cabeça e ela tremeu.

— Bom dia? – cumprimentou Bella, hesitante.

— Bom dia, Isabella. – disse a diretora, calmamente. – Bom dia, Edward.

Cinicamente, ela sorriu. Eu e Bella nos olhamos desconfiadamente.

— Sentem-se. – ela convidou.

Nos sentamos, hesitantes. O que _raios _aquela mulher queria com nós dois?

— Bem, já devem saber por que estão aqui. – ela começou.

— Hm, na verdade não. – Bella arriscou.

— Essa é a quarta vez que vocês vão para a detenção... _essa semana_.

— Na verdade, é a terceira. – corrigi, sorrindo torto.

— A questão é que vocês perdem no mínimo uma aula por dia na detenção... E sempre, os dois juntos. – Srta. Hathaway explicou, indicando nós dois.

— É que existe algo entre nós que ninguém pode separar. – expliquei, sorrindo e pegando a mão de Bella.

Ela me olhou ultrajada e soltou a minha mão rapidamente, murmurando qualquer coisa.

— Desculpe, é que ela não quer assumir em público. – pisquei para a diretora e peguei a mão de Bella novamente.

— Por que você é tão idiota? – ela reclamou, se esquivando.

— Por que você é tão infantil? – rebati.

— Ridículo. – reclamou Bella, bufando.

— Amém! Ela aumentou o vocabulário! – levantei a mão, agradecendo a Deus.

— Quer calar a boca, Edward? – reclamou a Infantil Mor, balançando o cabelo e puxando para trás.

— Eca... – reclamei, torcendo o nariz, quando o cheiro me atingiu. – Por que você não muda de shampoo?

— O que você tem a ver com o shampoo que eu uso? Se não quer sentir o cheiro, fiquei longe de mim. – ela simplificou, satisfeita, e mexeu no cabelo de novo.

— Urgh. – gemi.

Só então nós dois reparamos que, fora da nossa bolha bélica particular, a diretora nos encarava, boquiaberta. Bella corou e eu abaixei a cabeça.

— Desculpe. – murmuramos ao mesmo tempo.

— Já que vocês dois tem tanta... interação entre si... eu tenho uma sugestão a vocês. – Srta. Hathaway disse calmamente.

— E nós temos escolha?! – murmurei, dando de ombros.

— Como eu disse, vocês dois perderam muitas aulas por causa do tempo na detenção... E, para compensar essas faltas, terão que fazer um trabalho. – explicou calmamente.

— Que tipo de trabalho? – perguntou Bella, se inclinando ligeiramente para a mesa grande.

— Terá que ser bem elaborado e complexo. Será apresentado no final do semestre para a escola. – explicou.

— Mas faltam duas semanas! – Bella abriu a boca, chocada.

— Tudo bem, qual é o meu tema? – questionei, indo direto ao ponto.

— O tema de vocês será escolhido à vontade. E sim, o prazo máximo é daqui a duas semanas.

— Ótimo, vou fazer sobre um filme. – concluí.

— Espera... A senhorita disse... _vocês_? – Bella arfou.

— Sim, é claro. É um trabalho em dupla. – a diretora sorriu.

— Não. – Bella foi firme.

— Nem ferrando. – confirmei.

— Sem chances. – ela revirou os olhos.

— Onde estão as suspensões? Não vai ligar para nossos pais e fazer um escândalo? Dizer que somos vagabundos e inúteis, analfabetos funcionais, e similares? – estranhei.

— Vocês dois são ótimos alunos. Não posso fazer isso com vocês. – ela sorriu, quase encarecida. – Vocês merecem uma segunda chance para redimir a baderna que fizeram, e estou dando a vocês.

Eu abri a boca, surpreso, mas não disse nada.

— Eu preferia a suspensão. – Bella murmurou.

— Eu preferia que você não existisse. – respondi, também falando baixo.

— Você não tem mesmo criatividade, hein? Pare de copiar as minhas orações. – Bella reclamou. Sorri.

— Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo... Amém. – ri baixo. – Essa foi totalmente única.

— E totalmente idiota.

— Ah, você riu. – acusei.

— Não.

— Riu sim.

— Não ri.

— Riu.

— Não ri.

— Edward e Isabella. – repreendeu-nos a srta. Hathaway. – O prazo final da entrega é daqui a duas semanas. Quero uma prévia escrita na quarta-feira, e um anteprojeto na sexta.

Nós dois entramos em choque.

— Caramba. – murmurei.

— E se nós não fizermos esse trabalho? – conjecturou Bella.

— Todas as faltas serão computadas e provavelmente vocês ficaram retidos. – explicou a diretora, indiferente.

— Retidos? – repeti, desesperado.

— Sim, Edward. – ela confirmou.

— Vou _morrer_. – sussurrei, pensando alto.

— Eu _já estou_ morta. – ponderou Bella.

E ela tinha razão, _nós dois _estávamos mortinhos.

— Vocês estão dispensados. – avisou a diretora.

Assenti, sem dizer nada e saí da sala. Eu não estava com cabeça para ficar agüentando Alice e suas bobeiras, então parti para meu carro.

Também não queria ouvir ninguém me cobrando, então dei a partida e fiquei andando pela cidade. A pequena cidade de Forks não era nada comparada a Phoenix, minha cidade natal – lá haviam pessoas na rua, e _sol_. Ah, sim, o sol... Nem me lembro mais qual foi o último dia em que vi o sol.

Passando na frente da biblioteca, decidi entrar. Quem sabe eu poderia encontrar algo sobre... sobre o quê mesmo?

**BPoV**

Eu. Não. Acredito.

Eu não acredito que aquele idiota, boçal, repugnante ser invertebrado e quadrúpede pôde fazer isso! Agora a minha conclusão do ensino médio dependia _dele_! E se ele simplesmente... _não fizesse nada_?

Eu iria me matar para fazer esse maldito trabalho _sozinha _e ele ia ser aprovado?! Mas que droga! Isso não é nada justo!

— Isabella... – alcançou-me a diretora, falando seriamente.

Tive a impressão de que enquanto estávamos em sua sala, ela havia abaixado a guarda. Agora, ela já era a Senhorita Hathaway, temida e respeitada.

— Sim? – virei-me para ela devagar. Sua expressão não era das melhores.

— Se eu perceber que vocês não fizeram esse trabalho juntos, você vai ter o primeiro zero da sua vida, não importando a qualidade do trabalho. – ela avisou.

Suspirei, derrotada.

— Senhora... – comecei.

— Senhorita. – ela corrigiu, afetada.

— Perdão, senhorita Hathaway... Mas, por favor... Nos dê castigos separados. Isso não vai dar certo e...

— É justamente por isso, Isabella. Se eu desse um castigo separado a vocês, o que iriam fazer?

— Ficar a quilômetros de distância, cada um se concentrando em sua vida e sua própria conclusão do trabalho. – expliquei.

— Exato. E então, no próximo semestre, brigariam novamente, e novamente, e novamen-

— Nós nos formaremos no fim do semestre. Não vamos nos ver de novo. – rebati.

— Então será sempre assim? – ela desafiou. – Toda vez que você não se der bem com alguém irá _fugir_?

— Quem está falando sobre fuga? – respondi, nervosa, e esquecendo por um segundo que ela era a diretora.

Agora ela era apenas alguém insignificante que não me conhecia e queria fazer julgamentos sobre minhas decisões.

— Na verdade, senhorita, eu não estou fugindo. Se não percebeu, tudo o que eu tenho feito é evita-lo para o meu próprio bem e o _bem da escola_. Sem contar que, quando não consigo isso, eu o enfrento, rebatendo com o que ele merece. – falei, num fôlego só. – Isso não se parece uma _fuga _para mim.

A diretora me encarou, atônita. Continuei com o rosto firme, sem demonstrar o medo que eu sentia. Parecia que a qualquer momento ela iria se virar para mim e me matar. Ou bater. Ou xingar. Ou quem sabe me expulsar da escola – o que, na verdade, seria uma bênção, a não ser pelo fato de que eu teria que mudar de cidade.

— Pode voltar para a sala de detenção, Isabella. – ela mandou.

Abaixei a cabeça e saí andando rápido. Alcancei a sala que estive antes em menos de um minuto, mas cheguei lá com os olhos vermelhos – segurando as lágrimas de ódio -, e o rosto pegando fogo.

— Bella? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Alice.

Eu suspirei, negando com a cabeça.

— Onde está o meu irmão? – ela questionou.

— Infelizmente, ainda vivo em alguma parte do mundo. – reclamei, com a voz falhando.

Jacob se aproximou um pouco mais de mim no banco.

— O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, sorrindo serenamente.

— Eu tenho um problema. – respondi, respirando fundo.

— Que tipo de problema? – perguntou Alice.

— Do tipo grande. – afirmei, gesticulando com as mãos. – Do tipo que tem nome.

— Qual é o nome? – questionou Jacob, passando deliberadamente a mão por cima do meu ombro e me puxando um pouco mais para perto.

— _Edward Cullen_. – grunhi. – Ele ultrapassou _George W. Bush _na minha lista negra!

— Calma, Bella... – pediu Alice. – O que ele fez dessa vez?

— O que ele fez? – repeti, cerrando os dentes. – Ele simplesmente _arruinou a minha vida_!

— O que aconteceu, Bells? – Jacob perguntou, afagando meu ombro.

Suspirei, derrotada, e deixei as lágrimas caírem. Alice estava do meu outro lado num segundo, e no nano segundo seguinte, Jacob começou a secar as minhas lágrimas carinhosamente com os dedos.

— Eu tenho... – comecei, sendo interrompida por um soluço de choro. Alice apertou minha mão e Jacob se aproximou ainda mais. – Que fazer... um trabalho. – expliquei.

— Essa é sua punição? – estranhou Alice. – Mas, Bella, você é incrível! Vai conseguir fazer um trabalho perfeito!

— N-não... – minha voz tremeu. – Eu preciso fazer um trabalho que seja _perfeito_... E minha aprovação _ou não_ para a conclusão do ensino médio se baseará nele... – expliquei, fungando.

— Bella. – Alice chamou, sorrindo para mim. – Você é demais. Vai conseguir, será aprovada com honras!

— Esse não é o problema! – reclamei, minha voz mais aguda e lágrimas teimando em sair. – Esse trabalho de conclusão vai ser _em dupla!_ – gemi, as lágrimas correndo sem parar.

Jacob fechou meus olhos com os dedos delicadamente e passou a mão em meu rosto, apagando os vestígios.

— Calma, Bella. – ele começou. – Vai dar tudo certo.

— Não! _Não_ _vai! _Eu tenho que fazer o trabalho com _Edward!_ Acha que ele se importa se eu for retida? – choraminguei.

— Bella... Você pode dizer que ele é um idiota e que você o odeia, mas eu o conheço. Se existe alguma qualidade nele, é a responsabilidade. – Alice ponderou.

— Sim, sim, _claro_. Só que responsabilidade vem junto com _maturidade_, que é uma coisa que falta muito nele! – redargúi.

— Bella, ele não vai fazer essa idiotice de ser reprovado. – Alice garantiu. Bufei. – É sério. Ele vai fazer esse trabalho com você.

— Mas eu _não quero que ele faça_! – expliquei. – Tudo o que eu quero é que ele me deixe _em paz_!!

— Se fosse para você fazer sozinha, a Srta. Hathaway teria dito. – Alice ponderou. – Acalme-se. Qualquer coisa, eu dou uns tapas nele. – ela piscou pra mim, e acabou me fazendo rir.

— Obrigada, Alice. – sorri para ela, feliz. – Obrigada, Jake. – enterrei meu rosto em seu ombro, rindo.

— Disponha. – ele respondeu, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

Logo o sinal tocou, e fomos para nossas respectivas próximas aulas. O dia passou devagar, e cheguei em casa cansada.

— Bells? – chamou Charlie, vindo da cozinha.

— Hey, pai. – sorri ligeiramente.

Sentei no sofá, jogando a mochila num canto. Ele me olhou desconfiado – eu geralmente levava minhas coisas para o quarto, no mínimo.

— Estou exausta. – reclamei, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

— Eu falei com a Srta. Hathaway e ela me disse...

— Ai... – gemi, interrompendo-o.

— O que foi? – ele estranhou.

— O que ela disse?

— Que sortearam duplas para um trabalho para o fim do semestre, e você ficou muito insatisfeita. – ele respondeu.

Eu o encarei, atônita. _Por que _ela havia dito isso? Ela não podia simplesmente dizer que eu era uma irresponsável que ia para a detenção quase todo dia?

— Mas parece que insatisfeita é pouco. – comentou Charlie, sorrindo.

— Urgh. – fiz uma careta. – Vou fazer meu trabalho com _Edward Cullen_. – reclamei.

Charlie começou a dar gargalhadas.

— É claro que ele tinha a ver com isso... – cantarolou ele.

— Como assim?

— Para você ser tirada do sério, ou alguém te julga, ou é Edward Cullen.

Wow. Eu não sabia que meu pai era tão observador.

— Fico imaginando como deve ser quando Edward te julga... – ele comentou, risonho. Atirei uma almofada em suas costas.

— Nem queira saber! – gargalhei.

— E então, ele virá aqui? – perguntou Charlie.

— Er, não sei. Ainda não acertamos nada. – respondi, hesitando.

— Brigaram?

— Há, há. Como se isso fosse novidade... – comentei. – É claro que brigamos, ele veio com uma de fazer sobre _um filme_!!

— Seja paciente, Bells.

— Sempre sou. – pisquei para ele. – Vou para o quarto.

Peguei minhas coisas e subi. Hora de escrever no diário o dia complicado.

_**Sexta-feira, 28 de maio de 2006**_

_Hoje foi o pior dia do ano – sem nem pensar, diria que o pior da minha vida. Fui sentenciada a fazer um trabalho de conclusão do ensino médio com Edward Cullen. Me matarei trinta vezes. Ah, não. Primeiro preciso matar Edward, por que, sem ele, eu não teria sido castigado._

_Estava tudo ótimo em Forks até que ele apareceu – o garoto lindo e dedicado, filho do médico experiente. Mas que __**saco**__! Como eu odeio aquele garoto!_

_O pior é que ainda precisamos discutir o tema do trabalho, e temos que apresentar pelo menos um começo na __**quarta-feira**__. Isso vai ser horrível._

_Pelo menos Alice, a irmã dele, me apóia. Ela disse que vai dar uns tapas nele – haha. Engraçado como os dois são tão diferentes! Sempre achei que Alice fosse metida e boba, como ele._

_Mas não, pelo contrário. Ela é engraçada, divertida e esperta. Além de bem sapeca – afinal, nos conhecemos na detenção!_

_Ah, e tem Jacob também. Ele é muito legal. Gostei dele, apesar de ter sido meio... estranho... ele ter me abraçado. Não costumo ter muito contato físico com meus amigos... Quer dizer, bem, enfim. Ele é uma ótima pessoa, definitivamente._

_E então agora eu vou pesquisar um pouco sobre algum tema qualquer. Daqui a uma meia hora meu computador ligará. Ai! O telefone! Escrevo mais depois._

_Um beijo._

_Bella_

Corri para o telefone assim que Charlie gritou que era pra mim e atendi imediatamente, sem perguntar ao meu pai quem era.

— Alô?

— _Bella? _– perguntou uma voz terrivelmente conhecida.

Ah, não...

___________________________________

Olá, garotas!

Muito obrigada mesmo por todos que estão lendo! *-*

Agradecimentos especiais:

**Giu,** tatianne beward, **Dada Cullen, **Nina :*, **Molie, **Mackie Cullen, **Mimy Cullen (eu justamente invertí a situação, praticamente todo o passado da Bella original é do Edward daqui...), **Priscila Moura, **Carol, **Ingrid F. (nossa! Vc odeia? Comoo? =O'), **Nath Tsubasa Evans, **Alline Viana, **Layra Cullen, **Bee Stream (isso é só fachada, calma! Haha), **Gabi-b, **Pimentinha M Black, **Alice, **Anne Lima, **Jess Cullen, **Luiiza, **Ise Cullen, **JehBar, **Ananda Felton ;D*, **Nane!, **Amaanda Rolim, **Alicinhaa Cullen, **Natss.**

Agradeço os incentivos – principalmente os "ri demais" e derivados... :D

Um beijo...!


	3. Atrito

_**Povo do meu coração! NÃO, eu não parei de escrever essa fic, é só que eu fiquei meio sem tempo essa semana por causa de uns trabalhos aí... -.-'  
Mas já está tudo certo (não), e vou tentar postar com mais frequência.  
Aproveitem o capítulo! ;)**_

_**3. Atrito**_

Edward's PoV

Ao chegar na biblioteca, a primeira coisa que eu vi foi... adivinhem? Um _livro_.

— O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes... – murmurei, pegando o livro de cima do balcão.

Puxei o livro e virei-o para ler.

— Este romance é talvez a mais bela, enigmática e mais violenta história de amor da literatura. – sim, claro. Isso sempre está escrito atrás de todos os livros. Nele predomina a paisagem tempestuosa como um eco das emoções turbulentas que dominam os personagens. Além do romance, o volume apresenta poemas de Emily Brontë, recortes críticos da obra desde que apareceu publicada, resumo cronológico, notícias biográficas entre outros, peças que contextualizam a obra e enriquecem a leitura. – murmurei, lendo a contracapa.

Suspirei.

— Parece interessante, não? – comentei comigo mesmo.

— É um ótimo livro. – comentou uma senhora ao meu lado.

— Não sou muito fã de histórias de amor, mas parece bom. – murmurei.

— Ah, mas não é uma história de amor. – ela retrucou. Olhei-a, confuso. – É, com certeza, uma história sobre ódio.

— Eu acho que vou lê-lo. – sorri.

A mulher fez a marca da minha retirada do livro e marcou a devolução para dali a dez dias. Como se eu fosse levar _dez dias _para ler aquele livro!

Sentei-me numa mesa vazia e comecei a ler. O livro começou de um jeito estranho, mas aos poucos as coisas vão se ajeitando. Ao terminar o terceiro capítulo, percebi que aquele livro simplesmente já havia me prendido. Agora, eu teria que lê-lo até o final – mas _em_ _casa_, por que as menininhas passando e dando risinhos já estavam _sinceramente_ me irritando.

Segui no meu carro para casa e fiquei enrolando na cama, antes de abrir o livro. E então me lembrei de Bella. Ela estava tão decepcionada, nervosa... E parte disso era culpa minha.

Ok, _grande parte _disso era totalmente minha culpa. Peguei o telefone e disquei o número. Quantas vezes eu já não havia ligado e esperado ela atender para desligar, rindo?

Vezes suficientes para decorar seu número.

— _Alô?_ – atendeu Charlie.

— Olá, Chefe Swan. Posso falar com a Bella?

Seja simpático, ele _já _te odeia – repeti para mim mesmo.

— _Edward?_

Não, o Papai Noel.

— Sim, senhor. – respondi, forçando um sorriso.

— _Espere um momento._

Ouvi-o gritar o nome dela, e logo ouvi sua voz confusa. Será que era tão incomum assim alguém ligar para ela?

— _Alô?_

— Bella?

— _Não, a Mulher Maravilha. _– ela ironizou. – _O que você quer, Edward?_

— Bem... – comecei. Ela bufou.

Valia mesmo a pena pedir desculpas? Ela não ia me tratar idiotamente do mesmo modo? Há, há. Estamos falando de _Isabella Swan_. É claro que não ia fazer diferença se eu rastejasse e implorasse perdão.

— Nós precisamos decidir o tema para o trabalho. – falei seriamente, desistindo completamente da ideia anterior de me desculpar.

— _Você descobriu isso sozinho? _– ela perguntou, a voz aguda de falsa felicidade.

— Eu não sei você, mas _eu _pretendo fazer esse trabalho. – grunhi, nervoso demais até mesmo para provocá-la.

Afinal, _qual é o problema _com essa garota?

Todas as garotas _se matariam _para passar dois segundos comigo e ela simplesmente fugia de mim. Meu Deus do céu, eu estou _ligando _para ela, e ela me trata como se nem me conhecesse.

Tudo bem que a parte que ela conhece sobre mim não é das melhores, mas mesmo assim...

— _A-ah. E-eu sei. _– ela gaguejou. Fui tão mal educado assim? – _É claro. Você pensou em algo?_

— A Srta. Hathaway deixou bem claro que o tema era nossa escolha, certo? – confirmei.

Na verdade, eu estava com medo. Ela iria rir de mim por querer fazer o trabalho sobre um livro de romance. Mas é só que aquele livro tinha algo de especial, e eu tenho certeza que ia ser interessante.

— _Por favor, me diga que você não quer dar uma palestra sobre educação sexual_. – ela gemeu, parecendo realmente preocupada com a possibilidade.

— Isabella... – pedi. – Dê-me algum crédito, está bem?

— _Hmm... Por que eu deveria?_ – ela rebateu.

— Eu não vou te decepcionar. – garanti.

— _Há, há. E eu sou o _Bozo_. _- ela bufou. – _Edward, você não dá a _mínima _para a minha aprovação no ensino médio. Por que se importaria?_

— Eu não estou fazendo isso por você, senhorita Eu-Sou-O-Centro-Do-Universo. – reclamei. – É a _minha _aprovação também, não se esqueça.

— _Se você não for aprovado, aposto que seu pai pode muito bem fazer uma doação para as crianças carentes do orfanato da Srta. Hathaway._

Como uma pessoa consegue me deixar tão furioso com uma fala só?

— Olha aqui, _garota_. Para a sua informação, se eu não for aprovado é por culpa _sua_, então a doação vai para o cemitério municipal. E, além disso, você acha que meu pai é o quê? Um anjo da guarda que banca minhas coisas? Fique sabendo que tudo o que eu tenho eu conquistei sozinho! Eu trabalhei por anos para conseguir comprar esse maldito carro aqui, e não vou deixar qualquer um insinuar que é meu pai que me protege! – gritei tudo num fôlego só.

_Silêncio._

Tu, tu, tu, tu...

— Maldita. – grunhi para o telefone desligado, sentindo a raiva realmente me dominar.

Quem essa garota pensa que é, para me julgar assim sem nem me conhecer? Azar o dela, por que _eu vou _fazer essa _porcaria _de trabalho – com ela _ou não_.

Bella's PoV

—... e eu disse que ele era um filhinho de papai, metido e desleixado. – concluí.

— _Você. Está. ENCRENCADA!_ – Alice grunhiu no telefone quando que terminei de contar a minha conversa _produtiva _com Edward.

— Bem, contando com o fato de ele ter me esculachado depois disso, dizendo que conseguiu tudo sozinha e um enorme bla bla bla que eu não ouvi por que desliguei na cara dele; acho que já tinha a minha dose de repreensão.

— _VOCÊ DESLIGOU NA CARA DELE?? _– ela gritou.

— Ah, qual é! Ele é um idiota! É seu irmão, mas é um idiota! – reclamei. – Ele não tem direito de falar daquele jeito comigo!

— _E _você _tem direito de falar assim com ele? _– desafiou ela.

Fiquei quieta. Ok, então eu fui dura demais? Ótimo. Quem sabe assim ele desiste e diz para a diretora que não vai fazer o maldito trabalho e me deixa fazer sozinha.

— _Bella... _– ela começou. – _Dê uma chance a ele, ok?_

— _Pra quê_, Alice?! Pra perder meu tempo e me decepcionar? Me desculpe, mas _não_.

— _Ele já te decepcionou alguma vez? _– ela insistiu.

— Claro que-

E então eu parei. Tudo bem, analisando pelo lado crítico e sério da situação, ele nunca havia me decepcionado. Quer dizer, haviam as nossas brigas e provocações, mas, em parte, era apenas diversão. Afinal, se eu não o provocasse sempre, ele seria apenas o cara bonito e metido da escola.

E, _droga_, Alice estava certa. Ele nunca havia me decepcionado. Mesmo nas nossas discussões mais feias, ele nunca chegou a me ofender realmente, do modo que eu fiz com ele.

Mas, ah! Qual é! Eu estava em choque! Edward Cullen me ligando para falar de um _trabalho_? Não que ele ligasse para falar outra coisa, mas _vocês entenderam_.

E Alice sabia disso. Sabia que, na verdade, eu realmente estava o julgando e descontando a raiva. Urgh, garota estranha que me viu uma vez e já me conhece por inteiro! Maldito livro aberto chamado Bella.

— Bem... – enrolei, sem responder a pergunta.

Alice riu do outro lado da linha – um riso curto e vitorioso.

— _Dê um tempo, ok? Você _precisa _dele, vocês não podem ficar assim, como se odiassem um ao outro. _– Alice insistiu.

— Mas nós nos odiamos! – rebati.

— _Não. _Você _odeia Edward. _Ele _não te odeia. _– ela disse, rindo baixo.

— Ah, tá. Então ele fez tudo isso pra quê? Ele acha bonito, não é? Então ok, mas mesmo assim ele _ainda é _um idiota segundo a minha definição.

— _Ele quer chamar sua atenção, boba!_

Eu comecei a rir.

— Por favor, não me venha com toda aquela coisa de que ele só me aborrece para chamar a atenção. Vamos combinar que Edward tem _toda _a atenção do mundo. O respeito e _admiração ­_– fiz uma careta de nojo – dos professores, a inveja dos nerds e a paixonite de todas as líderes-de-torcida.

— _Menos a sua_. – disse Alice, num tom cansado.

— Mas, _hein_? – resfoleguei, logo começando a rir. – Urgh, Alice, que ideia louca é essa?

— _Tudo bem, então. Repare no jeito que ele te olha. _– disse ela, com a voz maliciosa.

— Tchau, Alice. – resmunguei.

— _Tchazinho, Bella! _– disse ela, alegre. – _Ok, não desligue. Queridinha. _– Queridinha? – _Você vai ver, Edward é um bom rapaz._

— Rá. – bufei. – Veremos.

— _Com "veremos" você quer dizer que...?_

— Que... tudo bem, eu vou tentar. – suspirei, desistindo de ir contra ela.

— _Fico feliz com a sua decisão. Mas... Bella... Você precisa pedir desculpas para ele._

Eu travei. Com ela falando, parecia tudo muito simples: Ligar e dizer "ah, oi, Edward, _querido_. Me desculpe por ter falado daquele jeito com você, eu sinto muito mesmo. Se cuide!"

— Alice... – tentei protestar.

— _Nem vem! Você deve isso a ele. _– ela disse, meio mandando e meio rindo.

— Falo com ele na escola. – tentei me safar, adiando.

— _Fale agora! _– ela sugeriu.

— Pode deixar que eu falo com ele depois. – falei, num tom falsamente alegre.

— _Bella... _– ela repreendeu. – _Se você está _pensando _em deixar de se desculpar, pode ter certeza que..._

— Ok, ok. – murmurei. – Eu _vou _falar com ele. Mas _amanhã_.

— _Tudo bem. _– concordou ela, dando a última palavra.

Revirei os olhos.

— Como conseguiu meu telefone? – perguntei, atinando de repente.

— _Com Edward. _– ela disse, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Claro, claro. Seria normal se ao menos _alguma vez na minha vida _eu tivesse falado com Edward civilizadamente.

— Por que Edward tem o meu telefone? – pensei alto.

— _Eu posso pensar num motivo..._ – Alice sussurrou, rindo.

— Lá vem você... – reclamei.

— _Eu falo sério, Bella. Ele realmente gosta de você. Você devia dar uma chance a ele... Seríamos cunhadas!!!_

Eu respirei fundo duas vezes, não querendo tratá-la mal.

— Até amanhã, Alice. – disse eu, num tom ameno.

Ela entendeu que eu estava nervosa.

— _Oh, tudo bem. Até, Bella. _

Eu suspirei.

— _Mas pense no que eu disse sobre vocês dois! _– gritou ela, rindo e falando quase rápido demais para que eu entendesse.

Desliguei o telefone antes que pudesse ofender mais alguém.

(Narrado em 3ª pessoa)

Longe dali, a baixinha pulava de alegria.

— A semente está plantada! – declarou ela, suspirando de pura felicidade. – Agora só preciso convencer _Edward _de que isso é verdade.

Ela gritou para o irmão, correndo para o quarto que seguramente estaria trancado – como em todas as vezes que ele ficava bravo ou chateado.

No caso, Alice sabia muito bem que era a segunda opção.

Edward's PoV

Besta.

_Burro._

Idiota.

_Imbecil._

Como, por _um segundo _eu pude pensar que algo mudaria com esse maldito trabalho?_._

Lesado.

_Mongol_.

Sem noção.

— EEEEEEEEEEEEEDWARD!!! – gritou Alice novamente, batendo na porta com força.

— Não tem ninguém. – murmurei, sabendo que ela nem ouviria, mas eu não me importava.

— Se você não abrir essa porta _agora_, eu vou...

Não deixei que ela terminasse a ameaça. Podia visualizar perfeitamente o que ela capaz de fazer, e, acredite, não era boa coisa. Desse modo, levantei-me num salto e destranquei a porta, só para depois me jogar na cama de novo e ficar encarando o teto do quarto.

— Edward, sabia que é terrivelmente _gay _entrar em depressão? – disse ela, puxando meu braço na esperança que eu me levantasse.

— Hm. – murmurei, ainda sem olhar para ela.

— Edward, olhe para mim. – ela mandou.

Continuei encarando o teto.

— Será que eu vou ter que esbofetear essa sua carinha linda para você me olhar? – ela pensou alto.

Bufei e revirei os olhos, mas ainda evitei-a.

— Eu sei o que vai dizer, não sei por que está aqui. – reclamei.

— Ah é? O que eu vou dizer? – desafiou ela.

Virei o rosto e a encarei. Ela sorria, achando graça que eu já sabia suas motivações. Mas alguma coisa em seu sorriso fez parecer com que fosse justamente o contrário – como se ela estivesse lá para me animar, e não criticar.

— Sim. Você vai dizer que, como sempre, eu dei uma de idiota, e que a culpa é toda minha. Eu estraguei tudo, e por causa disso a sua nova _amiguinha _está triste. – revelei monotonamente, voltando meu olhar para o teto.

— Hmmmm... – murmurou ela, com um risinho. – Na verdade, ela não está triste.

— Nem isso eu consegui? – sussurrei, apenas mexendo os lábios.

— Edward, não dê uma de mártir. – ela reclamou.

— Alice, por favor. – pedi. – Quer _parar _de me encher? Hoje não, okay?

— Sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que na verdade você está certo. – ela disse, a voz triste me assustando.

Olhei para ela imediatamente, me revirando na cama e dando tapinhas no colchão para que ela sentasse. Movendo-se devagar para uma hiperativa, ela se encostou na cabeceira da cama.

— Ela foi bem idiota dizendo aquilo tudo. – continuou Alice – Eu já disse que ela vai ter que pedir desculpas para você.

— Isso vai ser engraçado. – murmurei, um riso maldoso escapando de meus lábios.

— Não, por favor, leve isso a sério. – pediu Alice. – Acho que ela se arrependeu, dê uma chance a ela.

— _Acha_? – levantei uma sobrancelha, desafiando-a.

— Bem, espere até amanhã. – ela sugeriu, se levantando. – Ela _vai _te pedir desculpas.

Mais parecia que Alice estava tentando convencer a si mesma. Eu ri, balançando a cabeça.

— Você não precisa fazer isso. – avisei.

— Fazer o quê? – disse ela, surpresa.

— Tentar fazer com que eu me entenda com ela. Esse trabalho vai sair manchado de sangue de qualquer forma. – brinquei.

Ela suspirou, parecendo aliviada.

— O que você está fazendo, Alice? – ordenei, entendendo a surpresa dela.

— Nada. – ela respondeu imediatamente, desviando o olhar.

— Alice. – grunhi.

— Nada, Edward. – ela repetiu, me olhando nos olhos.

Fiz uma careta hesitante para ela.

— Por favor... – comecei.

— Não estou fazendo nada, Edward!! – disse ela, _parecendo _ultrajada por eu estar desconfiando.

— Quer saber? Eu não me importo. – resmunguei. – Nem quero saber.

Alice mordeu o lábio para não rir.

— Okay, me conte _agora_, sua lenhadora de bonsai! – gritei, enquanto ela saia correndo e rindo do meu quarto. – Alice!!!!!

Mas era tarde, e ela já havia trancado a porta ao lado – seu refúgio, também chamado de _quarto_.

— Se você estiver aprontando, Alice, eu juro que vou...

— Não me ameace! – ela gritou. – É para o seu bem!

— Meu bem? – eu soltei uma gargalhada. – Ah, claro, como daquela vez que você me fez beijar Elle Greenway **(n/a: Criminal Minds... huahauhauhauhau)**, por que ela era _apaixonada _por mim e ela me deu um fora na frente da escola inteira!

Alice riu.

— Dessa vez é diferente. Ela realmente gosta de você. – insistiu Alice.

— Então tem mesmo uma garota envolvida? – murmurei. – Coitada...

— É sério!

— Então me diga quem é, para que eu fique atento. – brinquei, tendo quase certeza que Alice não diria nada.

— É a Bella. – ela respondeu, falando rápido.

Imediatamente comecei a rir. A Bella gostando de mim? Há, há.

— Alice, que bobeira é essa? – reclamei.

— Repare no modo que ela olha para você. – Alice disse, a voz soando maliciosa demais para que eu desse algum crédito às suas palavras.

— Vamos fazer um trato: Você para de falar da Bella, e eu não vou te matar quando você sair desse quarto.

— Mas ela realmente gosta de você! – Alice gritou, com sua vozinha fina.

— Argh, Alice. Você está se drogando? Seu cérebro já deve estar afetado. – rebati, voltando para o meu quarto.

— Me diga uma última coisa, Edward! – pediu ela, entreabrindo a porta.

Eu parei e dei meia volta, esperando que ela falasse.

— O que você faria, se _ela _dissesse que é verdade? – confabulou a pequena.

— Hmm... Eu riria, e então diria que ela precisa formular melhor esses blefes _ridículos_. Por que se você acha que ela me dizendo algo vai mudar _alguma coisa_, pode esperar _deitada_. – reclamei. – Além do mais, eu sei que isso é mentira e...

— Está argumentando demais. – Alice me interrompeu impacientemente. – Está nervoso.

— Nervoso? – eu ri, balançando a cabeça. – Okay, estou suuuuper nervoso... Oooh... – brinquei, bagunçando os cabelos dela.

Ela se esquivou, séria.

— Você ficou desconfortável com o assunto e começou a fazer piada.

— Sério, Alice, de onde você tira essas coisas? – perguntei, revirando os olhos. – Por que você não usa toda essa sua análise comportamental para trabalhar na BAU¹? Você se daria bem lá, com toda essa sua inteligência e...

— Está tagarelando, Edward. Você está agitado. – disse ela, séria demais.

— Tchau, Alice. – murmurei, voltando ao quarto e fechando a porta.

Por que eu sabiaque ela havia _exatamente _cutucado a minha parte mais sensível. Assim como sabia que ela estava absurdamente certa – sobre _tudo_.

-------

¹ = Unidade de análise comportamental, sede em Quantico, Viginia (EUA). Mais uma referência à Criminal Minds, claro.

-------

_**Obrigada por lerem! Esse é o meu maior incentivo! *-***_

_**Um beijo especial para:**_

**Rafaella, **Ingrid F. (é o que eu tento! *-*), **Alline Viana, **, **Mimy Cullen (hauhaha, se eu tivesse o número do Edward, ligaria pra ele a cada cinco segundos *o*), **Joyce Flexa, **Giu, **Luiiiza, **bgsmeinterfona, **Janaína, **Maarii (sobre os outros personagens, na verdade eu ainda não decidi u.u'), **Ise Cullen, **Kah Reche (Obrigada pela apreciação! *-*), **Tatianne Beward, **Cecilia23, **Bee Stream (veja nesse capítulo, então!), **Thamy88, **Dada Cullen, **Perry le Boursier.**

_**Amo vocês! *--***_

_**Um beijo!**_

_***Bree**_


	4. Propostas

_**4. Propostas**_

Bella's PoV

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Alice me fez "prometer" que iria pedir desculpas para Edward hoje, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas...

Ela esqueceu um _pequeno _detalhe.

HOJE É SÁBADO!!!!

Vou passar o dia todo em casa, fazendo os deveres. Graças a Deus.

Até segunda, eu _talvez _peça desculpas a ele, mas por enquanto... NEM EM SONHO!!

Levantei lentamente, me espreguiçando com um sorriso no rosto e desci de dois em dois degraus.

— Você parece animada. – comentou Charlie.

Eu dei de ombros, rindo.

— É sábado. – justifiquei.

Tomamos café sem mais comentários, e Charlie foi para La Push, pescar com seu novo amigo, que por acaso era amigo de seu melhor amigo, Harry **(n/a: o Billy é o amigo novo, depois vcs vão entender pq ;D)**. Fiquei na sala à toa, e então o telefone tocou. Me levantei e quase corri para atender.

— Alô? – atendi, rindo.

— _Hm, oi_. – disse Edward, meio desconfortável.

— Hmm... é. – fiz eu, sem graça.

Droga, eu queria adiar um pouco mais isso. Pelo jeito, alguém lá em cima realmente não gosta de mim.

— _Nós precisamos conversar, não acha? _– ele falou, claramente sem graça.

— É... Olha, sobre ontem... – comecei.

— _Relaxa. Eu não liguei para te encher. _

Respirei fundo, tomando coragem.

— Mas... – insisti. – Sério, eu... falei muitas coisas que não são verdade. Me desculpe, de verdade. – admiti, mordendo o lábio.

— _Hm, tá. Tudo bem. _– respondeu ele, meio constrangido.

— Então... Er... – pigarreei. – Você tem alguma ideia sobre o tema?

— _Na verdade, eu tenho algo a propor. _– ele falou rapidamente, e me esforcei para entender.

— Pode mandar. – respondi.

— _Nós dois temos que fazer esse trabalho. E, ao contrário do que você pensa, eu também vou me esforçar. _

— Claro.

— _Estou falando sério! _– insistiu ele, um pouco alterado.

— E-eu sei! – garanti, surpresa pela intensidade dele. – Não estou dizendo que não vai!

Ele respirou fundo.

— _Me desculpe. Achei que você estava ironizando. _– ele justificou, com um tom rude, mas não exatamente mal educado.

— Não, eu não estou. – afirmei, respirando fundo também. – Diga, o que você quer propor?

— _Um acordo. _– ele falou, a voz soando insegura.

— Entre... nós? – arrisquei, meio confusa.

— _Obviamente. _

— Ou não. – dei de ombros.

— _O que quer dizer? _– reclamou ele.

— Não é necessariamente óbvio. – expliquei, suspirando, cansada.

— _É sim._ – rebateu ele, meio grunhindo. Imaginei-o cerrando os dentes.

— Não é. – teimei, rindo.

— _Estou te ligando para falar sobre criar um acordo. Acordo entre mim e o _papa_, claro. _– ele ironizou.

— Vai saber, Edward... – Não resisti a brincar. Ri levemente.

— _Argh, Isabella. Não se faça de burra, isso você não é._

— Não sou burra? Oh, obrigada. Acho que isso era pra ser um elogio, não?

— _Voltando ao acordo..._ – ele grunhiu.

Gargalhei.

— Okay, okay. Diga-me.

— _Sem brigas enquanto tivermos que trabalhar juntos._ – ele propôs.

Gargalhei novamente.

— Sem brigas? Ah, qual é! Isso é absurdamente utópico!

— _Bella..._ – ele pediu. – _Por favor. Não leve isso na brincadeira._

— Bella? Achei que era só Isabella pra você! – provoquei, sem segurar o riso.

— _Sinceramente, qual é a diversão em me atormentar? _– fez ele, sério. Abafei um riso, tossindo. – _Eu te ligo duas vezes para tentar tomar alguma providência sobre NOSSO trabalho e primeiro você me trata... digamos, nada dignamente... e depois fica o tempo todo rindo da minha cara._

— Edward... – comecei, mordendo o lábio para não rir, o que tornou minha voz meio estranha.

— _Eu esperava mais de você. _– disse ele, sério.

E, cara, vou te contar. Isso _doeu_. Você sabe, o fato de _ele_ ligar, sem estar com raiva de mim depois do que eu fiz, e agora eu o havia decepcionado. Me senti terrivelmente imprestável.

Respirei fundo e tentei recuperar a seriedade. Pensando bem, eu devia muito mais que desculpas a ele.

— Olha... Tudo bem. – respirei fundo de novo. – Vamos fazer o acordo.

— _Tá. _– fez ele, desacreditando.

— Não... _A sério._ – insisti. – Nada de atormentar um ao outro, nem dizer coisas idiotas. E... sobre o trabalho, bem... Como você comentou sobre o filme, bem, acho que podemos fazer sobre alguma história realmente... Porque eu acho sinceramente que seria bem... _legal_, eu acho. – falei, de uma vez só.

— _Eu estive pensando sobre isso também. _– foi a resposta que recebi.

Nem um "que coisa ridícula", ou afins. Ele disse como se realmente concordasse com o que eu falei.

— _Você tem alguma ideia de livro? _– ele perguntou, um tom estranho de insegurança tomando conta de sua voz.

Pelo que eu o conhecia, ele estava tentando ser objetivo, mas achei que _ele _tinha uma ideia. Eu tinha alguns livros na cabeça, mas preferi não comentar.

— Nenhuma. Você? – pedi.

— _Bem... _– ele enrolou.

— Tudo bem, acho que devemos abrir uma nova cláusula no acordo. – cortei-o. – Nós precisamos... _confiar_... mais... um no outro.

— _Onde está querendo chegar?_

— Eu tenho sido bem chata em relação à sua opinião. Não vou fazer isso de novo, prometo.

— _E...?_

— Pode falar no que você está pensando. Sério. Não vou rir, nem criticar. Vou _ouvir_.

Ele hesitou por um momento, balbuciando algumas coisas.

— _Bem... _– fez ele novamente. – _Eu comecei a ler um livro. Estou acabando, quase... E... Ele é muito bom, sabe? Eu achei que talvez... Bem..._

Eu sorri.

— Qual é o nome do livro? – perguntei, o sorriso evidente em minha voz.

— _É um livro de romance, quer dizer, não exatamente romance, mas..._

— Edward, relaxa. – pedi. – Sério. Vou me comportar.

Ele riu, embaraçado.

— _Sabe o que eu estava pensando também? Ela disse que era um trabalho, mas não precisa ser exatamente uma monografia... Então, talvez, nós possamos também, quem sabe, algo como um clube do livro também seria interessante para a escola, e..._

Suspirei.

— Edward. – chamei calmamente, quase até carinhosamente. – Por favor. Qual é o nome do livro?

— _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. Emily Brönte. _– ele disse, meio suspirando, com um ar sem graça e cansado.

Okay, eu admito. Edward me surpreendeu _muito _com a escolha desse livro. Quer dizer, além do fato de ser um _clássico _– tipo de coisa que eu pensei que nunca passaria pelas mãos dele -, era um livro maravilhoso, que, aliás, falava de amor.

Mais de ódio do que de amor, mas os personagens "principais" se amavam, então, digamos que era um livro de amor.

De modo que, de tão surpresa, eu não falei nada. Abri a boca para pelo menos soltar um "ahn", mas ela parecia meio seca. Simplesmente fiquei quieta.

— _Bella? _– fez ele, inseguro.

— Hmmmm... – respondi, meio gemendo. Soltei um riso baixo, de pura surpresa.

— _Você... não vai... dizer nada? _– perguntou Edward, definitivamente com medo.

— Hm. Ah. Er. – fiz eu, me xingando por não conseguir formular algo decente.

Respirei fundo e balancei a cabeça, meio rindo.

— Bem... O que quer que eu diga? – perguntei, sorrindo meio boba.

Porque, além de um livro maravilhoso, aquele era o meu livro _preferido_. Provavelmente o livro que eu mais li na vida – com exceção dos livros didáticos, obviamente.

Um livro que eu tinha guardada uma edição especial, que ninguém mexia, e outra, que eu lia sempre.

Era um livro que eu sabia inúmeros trechos de cor, mas que mesmo assim chorava toda vez que lia o "fora" que Heathcliff dá em Isabel, quando está falando com a Nelly sobre ela, assim que eles voltam, depois de ele tê-la enganado ligeiramente, para que eles fugissem juntos.

— _Você poderia dizer... que... odiou a ideia? _– perguntou ele.

— Odiar? – ecoei. – Não, eu não odiei.

— _Então pode dizer a sua opinião, _por favor_? _– ele pediu.

— Ahn... Na verdade, eu gostei. – sussurrei, meio tímida.

Era estranho o fato de admitir que eu concordava com ele. Soava como se algo estivesse errado.

— Tudo bem, então. Vou ser sincera. – respirei fundo e soltei tudo num jato. – Eu adoro esse livro. É meu livro preferido, e um livro lindo, bem escrito e tão... cativante! Eu adoraria fazer o trabalho sobre ele.

E foi a vez de _Edward _ficar quieto. Nenhum "nossa", ou quem sabe "que legal". Nadinha. Necas de coisa alguma.

— _Hm._ – ele disse.

— Hm? – ecoei.

— _É. Hm. Estou me recuperando psicologicamente ainda._ – fez ele, rindo.

Não pude evitar uma risada.

— Acho que nós dois temos idéias pré concebidas bem... _equivocadas_. – comentei.

— _Talvez._ – fez ele, meio rindo ainda. – _Quer dizer que você gosta de clássicos?_

Parei por um segundo. Não brigar não significava que nós íamos ser, tipo, _amigos_. Fiz uma careta e não respondi.

— Eu tenho mais coisas pra fazer. – falei rápido. – Até mais.

E desliguei.

Afinal, Deus do céu, puxar papo era _o fim_. Eu não ia simplesmente, "_ah, oi Edward, como foi seu fim de semana?_". Aí já era demais pra mim. Falar com ele como se eu não o achasse o cara mais idiota da escola não fazia parte do contrato. Não _mesmo_.

Limpei a casa sem muito ânimo e coloquei uma porção de lasanha para rodar no microondas. Comi devagar, pensando na vida. Decidi ligar o computador e checar meu e-mails.

Obviamente tinha um de Renée. Suspirei e respondi o e-mail com todo o carinho do mundo, falando sobre algumas coisas da minha semana – menos a detenção, mas sobre o trabalho com Edward e sobre conhecer Alice e Jacob.

Okay, eu já conhecia Alice, eu apenas nunca havia falado com ela – afinal, ela se vestia com roupas de grife, daquelas que uma peça custava mais que minha renda mensal.

E o mais engraçado, é que ela era uma boa aluna. Do tipo que nem precisava ser nerd para tirar notas boas, sabe? Ela só havia ido para a detenção por causa de bilhetinhos trocados na aula.

Quando perguntei com quem ela trocava os bilhetinhos, ela corou. Ri baixo, sem conseguir evitar. Jacob explicou que quando Alice viu que a professora estava vindo, ela jogou o papel para trás e caiu na mesa dele. Ele abriu o papel, sem entender, e a professora arrancou da mão dele, mandando os dois para a detenção.

Pensando agora, devia ter sido uma cena bem hilária, principalmente para Jasper – o garoto que estava trocando bilhetinhos com Alice de verdade.

.

Eu até queria fazer uma pesquisa mais aprofundado sobre Emily Bronte, mas o computador não quis cooperar, então fui obrigada a pegar meus cadernos para estudar para as provas finais.

O telefone tocou e eu corri para atendê-lo.

— Alô? – falei, meio sem fôlego.

— _Oi, Bella! Fico feliz que você tenha se acertado com Edward!_

— Hm... Acertado? – repeti, confusa.

— _Ah, toda a história do acordo de vocês... Ele acabou de me contar. _– explicou Alice.

Suspirei. Bom, se Alice estava feliz, isso significava que Edward também estava feliz, huh? Talvez ele não tivesse levado aquele "tenho mais o que fazer" para o lado pessoal.

Me senti estranhamente aliviada por isso.

— Ah, sim, claro. É. – respondi, meio aérea.

— _E então, eu estava pensando em fazer compras hoje, e queria que você fosse comigo, e..._

Antes que Alice terminasse, ouvi uma gargalhada que não devia ser tão familiar para mim.

— _Já, Alice? Coitada da garota..._ – Edward gritou, rindo.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. – cortei, antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa.

— _Por que não? É uma ideia maravilhosa! E além do mais, hoje vai ter uma festa na casa da Rosalie e..._

Fiz um barulho de desgosto.

— Eu não vou às festas. E não gosto de compras. – simplifiquei.

— _Por que não? Ah, se você não gosta de festas, vai aprender a gostar, porque..._

— Alice. Eu não sou o tipo que é convidada para festas. E além do mais, não, eu simplesmente _não gosto de festas_. E não vou aprender a gostar. – avisei.

Antes que Alice dissesse mais alguma coisa, ouvi alguém na porta.

— Tem alguém chamando, nos falamos depois. – escapei. – Até segunda.

E desliguei, indo para a porta. Nem olhei quem era, simplesmente abri a porta e encarei o visitante.

— Bella?

— Jacob?

Nós dois nos olhamos, confusos e ele deu uma risada. Acabei rindo também, ao perceber a situação. Ele segurava um pacote embalado de forma simples, com papel pardo.

— Hmm... – eu ri de novo. – Você quer... entrar?

— Ahn... eu acho que eu errei. – ele olhou para o número ao lado da porta e depois para o pacote. – Você conhece... hm... Charlie Swan?

— É meu pai. – expliquei, olhando o com curiosidade.

— Oh. – fez ele.

— E então...? – perguntei, apontando o pacote. – Você vai entrar?

Ele riu levemente.

— Não, eu estou só de passagem. – ele sorriu serenamente. – Bom... você pode entregar isso para o seu pai?

Eu peguei o pacote, ainda meio hesitante.

— O que é? – questionei, curiosa.

— Meu pai pediu para entregar para o seu, mas na verdade isso veio de Harry Clearwatter. Algo como fotos de quando eles eram jovens... - ele explicou.

— Hmm... Tá. – murmurei.

— E então... Nos vemos por aí? – ele disse, piscando.

Eu ri.

— Claro, claro.

Só então reparei no que eu havia dito. Meio indiretamente – mas não tão discretamente – ele havia mencionado a possibilidade de sairmos juntos. Ou talvez eu só estivesse sendo paranóica, mas foi o que me pareceu. Soltei um riso nervoso, tentando sorrir. Ele riu também e se afastou.

— Tchau, Bells. – ele acenou.

— Tchau. – respondi.

Entrei em casa, meio confusa. O fim de semana passou rápido, e eu consegui escapar de Alice e seus planos mirabolantes – com a ajuda inconsciente de Charlie, que disse que era melhor eu estudar para as provas finais, do que sair.

Passei praticamente o sábado todo e o domingo inteiro relendo O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, só por diversão. E então, mais rápido do que eu gostaria, a segunda-feira chegou.

Agora era a hora de _honrar o acordo_.

-------------------------------

**Demorei, mas cheguei! lol  
Desculpem-me pela demora, sério. É que eu estou tendo que fazer muitos, muitos, muitos **_**mesmo**_**, muitoos trabalhos... E então tá difícil =/  
Amei todas as reviews! *-*  
Foram 24, e eu adoreei todaas!!**

Um beijão especial para:  
rafa (calma, que assim que vc mandou a review eu já postei *o*), Dada Cullen, **Mari Pattinson Br, **Vivi LeBeau, **Lis Swan, **Mimy Cullen, **Tata Black (eu sei! sou super baixinha também, tenho menos de 1,60, todo mundo me zoa .), **Cecilia23, **Cris, **Miny'h, **Kah Reche (pode ter certeza que tem MUITAS que querem o Edward ;D), **Ingrid F., **Luiiza, **bgsmeinterfona, **Ise Cullen, **Maarii, **Gabi-b, **Alline Viana, **Tatianne Beward, **Alicinhaa Cullen :9, **Bee Stream (hauhahuahauah, pode deixar, eles vão se matar no final ;D), **Nessa Clearwatter.

**Obrigadaaa! *-*  
Prometo que não vou demorar mais de uma semana pra postar o próximo se eu tiver 25 reviews ou mais ;)  
Beijão! :***

_***Bree**_


	5. Briga

_**O de sempre: Não, não vou parar com essa fic. E desculpem pela demora absurda. .**_

**5. Briga**

BPoV

Durante o sábado, eu havia quicado no sofá, esperando Charlie chegar para que eu pudesse abrir o tal "presente". Aproveitei e perguntei a ele se, por acaso, conhecia Jacob.

— Ah, ele é um bom menino. – foi a resposta que recebi.

_Ele é um bom menino_? Eu merecia pelo menos um "ele é filho do fulando, chegou em Forks há uma semana", não? Quando argumentei, ele apenas disse que o conhecia há pouco tempo, e que não tinha nada para dizer.

Mas as fotos valeram a pena. Ver Charlie com 17 anos me fez entender – um pouco, só um pouco; ainda acho loucura – _porque _minha mãe havia casado com ele com tanta pressa, logo depois do fim do ensino médio.

Eu tinha que admitir que ele era _muito _fofo, e seu sorriso era ainda mais encantadoramente simpático naquele corpo vinte anos mais novo.

Brinquei com ele sobre isso e ele corou. Mais uma vez tive certeza de que eu era uma total cópia dele – exceto pela parte da loucura, claro; eu _nunca _me casaria com 19 anos.

Enquanto me arrumava para ir para escola na segunda, pude sentir um buraco no estômago – nada relacionado à fome, diga-se de passagem –, como se algo estivesse se remexendo lá.

Me senti insegura quanto a ver Edward, e isso me fez ficar terrivelmente inquieta. Os minutos passaram mais rápidos do que eu gostaria, e logo estava saindo de casa, após me despedir de Charlie.

Cheguei na escola e fui direto para a sala – aula de inglês. As pessoas foram chegando, e eu vi Alice e Edward entrando juntos. Nesse ponto eu já estava tendo um ataque cardíaco de tanta ansiedade.

— Bella! – gritou Alice, andando até mim com os braços abertos.

Sorri para ela.

— Olá, Alice. – cumprimentei, me erguendo um pouco para abraçá-la.

Ela me apertou, como se fosse um abraço de despedida e eu ri. Edward revirou os olhos sorrindo e acenou com a cabeça para mim. Forcei um meio sorriso – que eu rezei para que parecesse autêntico – para ele e me sentei de volta. Por alguma bondade divina, Alice resolveu trocar de lugar com Edward, sentando-se ao meu lado.

— Obrigada. – sussurrei para ela, e ela apenas revirou os olhos.

O professor estava falando sobre temas que eu já conhecia, então não estava prestando muita atenção. Alguém cutucou meu ombro e eu pulei, assustada. Me virei pra trás e Edward estava segurando o riso. Lancei-lhe um olhar maligno.

— Não morra, não, Isabella. Não vou ter quem atormentar. – ele falou, com aquele sorriso torto debochado.

Revirei os olhos e ele me entregou um papel dobrado. Virei para frente de volta e abri a folha no meu colo.

_Às 4h na minha casa_, estava escrito, a caligrafia caprichada dele com um pingo no "i" em formato de coração. Fiz um som de nojo.

**Tudo bem. (isso foi irônico)**, respondi, desenhando uma cruz no "t".

_Por que você nunca facilita as coisas?_

**1) eu nem sei onde é a sua casa. 2) você acha mesmo que eu vou ficar sozinha com você???**

_Alice. _– ele respondeu simplesmente.

Nesse momento, como se eu tivesse a chamado, Alice se inclinou e leu a pequena conversa.

Ok. – ela escreveu.

Joguei o papel pra trás, revirando os olhos.

_Ótimo. Não se atrase._

Soquei o papel dentro da bolsa, sem me dar ao trabalho de responder.

— Vocês têm toda essa tensão sexual e ainda querem dizer que não se gostam? – murmurou Alice para mim.

Eu me engasguei.

— _Como é?_ Tensão _de quê?_? – sibilei.

— Você sabe... Essa coisa toda de "eu te odeio", "ah, eu te odeio também". Você sabe que não é bem isso. – ela disse, com um sorrisinho maldoso.

Eu me virei para ela com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados.

— Você. É. Mais. Doida. Do. Que. Eu. Pensava! – falei, em choque.

Ela soltou um riso baixo e não falou mais nada.

No horário do almoço eu segui sozinha até o refeitório, como sempre. Mas quando cheguei lá, Alice acenou para mim. Olhei para ela, confusa, e depois olhei para trás, procurando alguém que ela conhecesse.

Ouvi a risada de Edward e me virei de volta. Percebi que os dois estavam olhando pra mim, e arrisquei um passo naquela direção. Só que, distraída como estava, trombei em alguém.

— Opa, garota!

Reconheci imediatamente a voz de Jacob e sorri enquanto ele ria.

— Olá. – falei.

— Cuidado por onde anda, Bells. – ele disse, rindo ainda.

Revirei os olhos.

— Claro, claro. – concordei, meio irônica.

— O que seu pai falou das fotos? – ele perguntou.

— Eu me diverti muito mais que ele. Meu pai jovem era muito fofo. – brinquei, fazendo um biquinho.

Jacob riu.

— E então, onde você vai se sentar? – ele perguntou, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu olhei para a mesa dos Cullen e vi Edward se levantando com uma expressão nada feliz e vindo na minha direção.

— Alice me chamou. – falei, meio em tom de desculpas.

— Ah, certo. – disse Jacob, seu sorriso diminuindo só um pouco.

— Bella, Alice disse para você vir logo. – fez Edward, um tanto roboticamente.

— Bella? – ecoei, surpresa.

— Argh. Não comece, por favor. – falou Edward, revirando os olhos.

— _Whoa!_ – falei. – Calminha! Não fiz por mal, eu juro!

Estiquei minhas mãos com as palmas viradas para a frente, me rendendo.

— Certo, então vá para lá. – Edward disse, rude.

Olhei para ele, definitivamente surpresa.

— Alguém está de mau humor. – comentei.

Me virei para Jacob com um sorriso meio sem graça pela cena que ele havia presenciado, mas Jacob não estava olhando para mim – ele encarava Edward, com um misto de confusão e indignação.

— Isso não é modo que se trata uma dama. – disse Jacob, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Obrigada, mas você realmente não precisa fazer isso. – falei.

Algo no olhar de resposta de Edward me assustou. Por um segundo, pareceu-me que os dois iam simplesmente começar a se bater no meio do refeitório.

— Não se meta nisso. – disse Edward para Jake. – E, para sua informação, eu sei muito bem como se trata uma _dama_, o fato é que Bella não se encaixa nesse tipo.

Eu olhei para ele, ultrajada.

— Ei! Eu estou _bem aqui_, viu? – reclamei, trincando os dentes por alguma razão.

— As damas são só as que se atiram pra cima de você, então? – disse Jacob, calmo, mas ofendido.

Eles estavam se encarando, e Jacob estava falando. E então, de repente – não mais que de repente –, o punho de Edward estava no rosto de Jacob.

— EDWARD! – gritei, chocada.

Percebi vagamente que todos tinha parado para olhar os dois, mas antes que eu pudesse registrar os comentários idiotas, Jacob voou para cima de Edward. Não literalmente, claro, mas ele deu um belo soco.

Em outra situação, eu teria sorrido ao ver aquela cena.

Mas naquela hora não.

Eu fiquei em choque por apenas um segundo e então dei um passo para frente no momento em que os dois começaram a se socar loucamente.

— Não sejam ridículos! Parem com isso agor...

Só que eu não terminei a frase. E não foi por um susto, mas sim por que algo me atingiu. Eu levei _um tapa_. Ou um soco, que seja. O que eu sei é que doeu. Realmente doeu. E foi tão forte que eu não consegui ficar de pé.

Num momento eu estava falando, irritada, e no outro estava deslizando de costas no chão depois de ter sido agredida e jogada longe.

— Aii... – murmurei, fechando os olhos.

Minha cabeça girou e de repente haviam pessoas ao meu redor. Eu não conseguia entender porque elas estavam tão preocupadas. Alice foi a primeira a se dirigir diretamente a mim.

— Oh, meu Deus, Bella! – ela gritou. Continuei de olhos fechados, sem dizer nada nem me mexer.

Por mais que eu tenha sido atingida no rosto, eu sentia como se meu corpo inteiro estivesse anestesiado por um segundo. Eu respirei forte e entendi tudo.

Ah, _merda_.

O cheiro de sangue invadiu minhas narinas e eu arfei involuntariamente, piorando a situação. Senti alguém me levantando, mas não protestei. Eu não tinha certeza se poderia abrir a boca sem vomitar.

As exclamações se tornaram cada vez mais caóticas, e de repente tudo ficou calmo. _Silencioso_.

— Ah, meu Deus! – arfou a enfermeira. – O que aconteceu com ela?

— Houve uma briga no refeitório e ela tentou separar e...

— _Edward_, seu filho da- grunhi, sem forças.

— Shhh... – ele falou, colocando o dedo em meus lábios.

Virei o rosto e abri os olhos a tempo de ver a preocupação de Edward ao me deixar deitada na cama.

— Ah, seu idiota! – reclamei, não mais alto que um sussurro. Meu nariz doía, mas não estava quebrado, pois já tinha sentido dor pior e sabia que sangramentos no nariz são fáceis de se conseguir.

— Desculpe, Bella. – ele falou, realmente preocupado.

— Poupe suas desculpas para alguém que acredite nelas. – grunhi. – Que tal uma _dama_?

— Bella...

— Não me venha com "Bella". – reclamei. – Isso está doendo, _droga_!

A enfermeira voltou com uma compressa de gelo e eu coloquei no rosto.

— Ah, mas que droga... – gemi, soluçando infantilmente e fechando os olhos de novo.

— Deixe-me ver, querida... – pediu a enfermeira.

— Eu estou bem. – teimei.

O sangramento já tinha parado no meio do caminho, e a dor começava a diminuir. Mas a minha fúria... ahh, ela ainda estava _começando _a aparecer.

— Eu te odeio. – falei, minha voz um pouco mais clara. – Eu _realmente _te odeio, Cullen. Se eu tiver que refazer o ensino médio vinte vezes, eu farei. _Não vou passar nem mais um minuto do seu lado por espontânea vontade. _

— Bella, foi um acidente... Não...

— Quer saber? Minha cabeça está estourando, então cale a boca, por favor. – reclamei.

Ele ficou quieto.

— E a _droga _do acordo? O que foi aquilo na frente de Jake? – perguntei.

— Não foi com você que eu falei. – ele justificou.

— Você vai ficar um mês de detenção, Edward! – gritou Alice, entrando na enfermaria.

Eu gemi e coloquei a mãos nos ouvidos.

— Eu sei, Alice. – disse Edward.

— _Nunca _vai estar em casa às 4h! – ela reclamou.

— Onde está a enfermeira? – gemi.

— Ela foi chamar a diretora, provavelmente. – fez Edward, suspirando.

— Então se vire, Edward. – falei, pulando de pé e saindo da enfermaria depois de jogar a compressa de gelo em algum lugar.

Passei a mão pelo rosto, puxando o cabelo todo para trás. Respirei devagar e fui até o banheiro lavar o rosto.

— Wow. Estou _medonha_! – falei, ao me ver no espelho.

Depois de quase decente, saí de lá com a cabeça baixa. Meu Deus do céu, eu ia _matar lentamente _Edward Cullen. Na verdade, morrer era pouco para ele, definitivamente.

Distraída como sempre, trombei em alguém. Nem me dei ao trabalho de pedir desculpas, apenas desviei sem olhar.

— Bella! – disse Jacob, preocupado. – Me desculpe pelo que aconteceu lá, meu Deus do céu, quando eu vi você no chão eu...

— Tá tudo bem, Jake. – falei, levantando o rosto e me esforçando para sorrir. – Sério.

— E-eu... eu... Meu Deus... – ele balbuciou.

Não pude evitar uma riso baixo. Ele parecia tão preocupado em dizer alguma coisa, que acabou não dizendo nada.

— Eu estou bem, relaxa. – falei, dando de ombros.

Ele sorriu triste, e quando abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, seu olhar se focalizou em algo atrás de mim. Eu já sabia, mas mesmo assim olhei para trás e vi Edward saindo da enfermaria.

Só então reparei que seu suéter estava _ligeiramente _arruinado por causa do meu sangramento. Não consegui reprimir um sorriso maldoso.

— Belo suéter. – falei, com os dentes meio cerrados.

Edward apenas revirou os olhos e lançou um último olhar de ódio a Jacob antes de passar por nós.

Alice me encarou com os olhos quase pegando fogo.

— Quero falar com você depois. – ela exigiu, sibilando.

— Sim, senhora. – brinquei.

Ela cerrou os olhos e saiu também. Suspirei.

— Não se incomode, é sempre assim. – falei, reparando no olhar meio surpreso de Jake.

— Ah. – fez ele, ainda confuso. – Bem... Eu acho que estou te devendo uma, por causa de toda essa confusão de hoje.

Eu ri.

— Já disse, sem problemas. – insisti, dando de ombros novamente. – Eu nem preciso de outras pessoas pra me machucar.

Ele me olhou preocupado por um segundo.

— Eu ainda acho que...

Revirei os olhos sorrindo e coloquei a mão no ombro dele.

— Estou ótima. _Sério_. – falei. – Não foi culpa sua. Quer dizer, não foi você que começou.

— Mas eu não devia ter continuado! – ele insistiu.

— Meu Deus, Jake... – bufei, rindo. – _O quê _eu preciso fazer para você entender que eu não estou chateada ou algo assim?!

Ele sorriu.

— Saia comigo hoje.

Eu dei um riso meio nervoso e tirei a mão dele.

— Mas hoje é _segunda_. – falei.

— Só uma volta. – seu sorriso aumentou.

Mordi o lábio.

— Eu _nem sei _se eu tenho permissão para sair no meio da semana. – falei.

Jake riu levemente.

— Não vai saber se não perguntar. – fez ele.

Eu o encarei, um sorriso ameaçando a aparecer em meu rosto.

— Certo. – falei. O sorriso dele faiscou. – Que horas?

— Lá pelas seis, ok?

— Bom. Eu tenho mesmo que voltar cedo. – sorri. – Agora eu vou até a secretaria, então... Boa sorte com a srta. Hathaway.

Ele suspirou.

— É. Até mais tarde.

— Uhum. – falei, saindo.

Certo. Então agora eu tenho um _encontro_. Olha só, que ironia do destino. Respira, inspira. Vamos lá, então.

---

_**Se eu disser que esse capítulo ficou um lixo, isso não passa nem perto da realidade. Rs.  
Eu imaginei de outro jeito, mas **__**enfim**__**.  
Obrigadinha a vocês todas, por esperarem .**_

_**Especialmente a:  
Reh, , Dada Cullen, CullenB, HelenEmilyRPM, Rafinhaa, Alicinha Cullen, Igreid F., Ana Carolina, Cecilia23, Maarii, Luiiza, lais h., Joyce Flexa, Nessa Clearwater, rafa, Tata Black, Marina, Bee Stream, Gabi-b.**_

_**Adorei todas as reviews! *-*  
Obrigadinhaa!! ^^  
Um beijo!**_


	6. O Encontro

**6. O encontro**

Exatamente às seis horas eu ouvi um carro estacionando na frente de casa. Olhei para Charlie, que devorava ferozmente seu prato de macarronada.

— Hmm... pai? – chamei, como se estivesse desinteressada.

Ele levantou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, assentindo para que eu prosseguisse. A frase saiu mal formulada e estranha. Eu não queria que parecesse um pedido, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha a intenção de desrespeitá-lo.

— Hoje eu vou sair com um amigo meu... Se não ligar, claro.

— Hoje? Agora? Mas é segunda-feira! – disse ele, de boca cheia, saindo algo como "hochê? Acora? Mash ê xogundha-foira!"

Abafei um riso com uma tosse.

— Só uma voltinha. – expliquei. – Volto cedo, ainda tenho que revisar algumas coisas para as provas finais.  
— É bom mesmo que volte. – confirmou ele, mas pude distinguir um sorriso em sua voz.

Sorri para ele, me levantando às pressas. Andei até a porta e a abri no segundo em que Jacob ia bater.

— _Timming _perfeito. – ele disse, sorrindo.

— Olá! – falei, rindo.

Sorrimos um para o outro por um segundo.

— O que seu pai disse? – perguntou Jake, com expectativas óbvias em seus olhos.

— Não posso demorar. – alertei, séria. Jacob deu-me seu sorriso de sempre: espontâneo e contagiante.

— Sim, senhora. – ele bateu continência, solene. – Vamos?

— Claro. – respondi, rindo.

Mas dei um passo para trás, para gritar uma despedida rápida a Charlie.

— Estou saindo, pai. – falei, ao mesmo tempo que ele perguntou "Mas com quem é que você vai sair?"

Ele veio até a sala quase num passo só e nos viu na porta. Estou doida? Eu vi um desapontamento no olhar de Charlie?

— Olá, Jacob. – disse ele, feliz, mas formal.

— Boa noite, Chefe Swan. – disse Jake, educadinho. Não agüentei segurar um riso baixo.

— Até mais tarde, pai. – o cortei, antes mesmo que ele começasse com as perguntas.

— Não volte tarde! – repetiu, soando mandão.

— Sim, senhor! – respondi, saindo com um sorriso.

Jacob passou o braço por cima do meu ombro distraidamente e depois escorregou para minha cintura. Eu ri.

— Muito sutil. – elogiei, meio irônica.

— Desculpe, Senhorita Perceptiva! – retrucou ele, rindo, mas sem tirar o braço em volta de mim.

Andamos até o carro dele e eu parei.

— Aonde vamos? – questionei. – Tenho que voltar cedo.

— Como prometi, só uma volta. – insistiu. – Quero te levar a um lugar.

— Hmm... – fiz eu, desconfiada.

Dei mais um passo a frente, mas ele me impediu.

— Vamos andando. – avisou.

— Ah. – falei. – Certo.

E então começamos a andar pela calçada, na rua silenciosa.

— O que a Srta. Hathaway disse a vocês hoje? – perguntei, distraída.

Jacob fez um som de repulsa.

— Uma semana de detenção. – disse ele, revirando os olhos. – E mais algumas horas de trabalho voluntário nas férias, também.

— Bem, pelo menos você não teve que fazer um trabalho com ele. – suspirei, soltando um muxoxo.

— Mas você vai conseguir, tenho certeza. São só duas semanas, certo? – assenti para ele. – Acho que pode aguentar.

— _Eu _não acho. – reclamei.

— Aliás, eu sei que ela é sua amiga e coisa e tal, mas... O que aquela garota, Alice, tem? – perguntou Jake, virando-se um pouco para mim, enfatizando a pergunta com seu olhar confuso.

— Ahh, não vai querer saber. – falei.

— Ela me odeia ou algo assim? – ele chutou.

Ri sozinha.

— Não, não é isso. É só que ela acha... ela... argh. – balancei a cabeça, fazendo uma careta.

— O que ela acha? – insistiu Jake.

— Ela cismou comigo e Edward. Diz que tudo o que nós fazemos é brigar para disfarçar nossa "tórrida paixão". – expliquei, desenhando aspas no ar e revirando os olhos com exagero.

Jacob ficou em silêncio por um segundo.

— E isso que ela pensa é verdade? – perguntou.

Eu o encarei, a boca escancarada e os olhos arregalados.

— Meu Deus. – murmurei. – Não acredito que você _pensou _na possibilidade de isso ser real!

Ele não pareceu achar tão absurdo assim.

— Eu não sei... Vocês tem essa coisa tão _intensa_ entre vocês...

— Uuuuurrrgh!!! – gemi, fazendo uma careta. – Pelo amor de Deus!!! Se Edward fosse meu amigo, e dissessem alguma coisa dessas, eu riria, mas... urrrgh! Isso é nojentamente _absurdo_!

Jacob riu e diminuiu o passo, me fazendo atravessar a rua. Eu não tinha olhado, mas havia uma pequena praça ali. Eu me lembrava desse lugar – costumava brincar lá, quando mais nova. Me arrastei até o gira-gira e sentei com ele ao meu lado sorrindo.

— Super maduro. – falei, apontando para onde estávamos sentados.

— Claro, claro. – disse, rindo.

Ficamos um minuto num silêncio confortável. Ao passar do tempo, fui me sentindo estranha. Algo na postura de Jake me deixou... nervosa. Como se ele fosse me beijar a qualquer momento.

Pois é. Não errei.

Mas não foi repentinamente, não. Não mesmo.

Ele começou a se aproximar devagar, muito devagar. Mordi o interior da minha bochecha, fazendo um biquinho estranho de nervosismo. Não acho que ele tenha percebido, porém.

Quando já estava quase tão perto que eu podia sentir sua respiração batendo em minha bochecha – uma sensação bem agradável, na verdade –, ele pôs a mão em meu pescoço, delicadamente.

E então, ele _já estava_ me beijando e não havia mais como escapar.

Eu nem queria.

Hesitante, espelhei o movimento dele. Na verdade, eu estava meio confusa. E toda aquela coisa de fogos de artifício por dentro? A vontade de nunca mais parar, apenas se perder por ali mesmo? Quem sabe... um arrepio?

Não que não estivesse sendo bom, mas... Idiotamente, faltava alguma coisa. E também não que eu tivesse outra experiência para comparar com aquela, mas, novamente, _faltava alguma coisa_.

Talvez Jake também estivesse procurando essa coisa – pelo menos pelo jeito que ele estava explorando minha boca.

E então, acabou.

Simples assim: Num segundo ele me agarra e então, pufft, ele já está longe.

Fiquei o encarando, surpresa demais para pensar em outra coisa que não fosse "wow, o que _exatamente _foi isso?". Minha expressão não devia estar das melhores porque ele me lançou um sorriso triste e murmurou alguma coisa.

— Como é? – pedi, encontrando minha voz.

— Rápido demais?

Eu pensei antes de responder. Havia sido rápido demais? O beijo, _não_ – quis responder.

Achei que entendia a situação. Jake havia chegado nesse ponto rápido demais, realmente. Mas era isso que ele estava me perguntando?

Indecisa, balancei a cabeça, negando.

— Eu só... fiquei surpresa. – falei. Surpresa é um eufemismo absurdo comparado a como eu fiquei, mas tudo bem.

— Ah. – disse ele, e então me beijou de novo...

... como se fosse algo _normal_.

Como se nós fôssemos, sei lá, _namorados_. Sem nem pedir autorização e nem sequer me deixar perceber que ele ia fazer isso. Depois dizem que _as garotas_ é que são confusas!

Já estávamos lá há mais de uma hora, e eu sabia que tinha que voltar. Eu só não conseguia me obrigar a quebrar o ritual _um beijo, um diálogo_. Mas eu precisava, obviamente.

— Tenho que ir. – falei, lá pelo milésimo diálogo.

— Tão cedo? – ele murmurou. Assenti. – Então vamos.

E nos levantamos para ir embora. O caminho de volta foi mais descontraído – nós passamos praticamente o tempo todo rindo. Rindo de professores, rindo da escola, rindo de causos...

Só quando já estava perto de casa o suficiente para ouvir o narrador do jogo de baseball, foi que eu vi o Volvo prata. Estaquei.

— O que foi? – perguntou Jake, percebendo meu desconforto.

— Ainda não são nem nove horas, não é? – murmurei.

— Não. Ainda é bem cedo. – disse ele. – O que está acontecendo, Bella?

Fiz uma careta e um barulho estranho, meio bufando, meio gemendo.

— Acho que Edward está aqui. – expliquei, suspirando. – Ou Alice. – emendei.

— Ah. – fez ele. – _Ah_. Eu devo ir, então.

Mordi o lábio.

— Eu não gostaria que você fosse só porque ele está aqui, mas... Eu acho que é melhor ir, mesmo. – falei.

— Vou te ver de novo fora da escola? – disse ele, flertando com o olhar. Eu soltei um riso baixo.

— Desde que não seja uma segunda-feira... – dei de ombros.

— Amanhã é terça. – disse ele, levantando uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

Ri de novo, um pouco mais alto.

— Certo. Até amanhã, então. – falei, me virando para ir embora.

— Ei! – ele me chamou, puxando meu braço levemente para que eu voltasse até onde ele estava.

Não houve aviso, mas eu já sabia que ele ia me beijar. Jacob nunca fora tão _grande_. Meu pescoço começou a doer em poucos segundos e eu me afastei.

— Até. – repeti, indo para a entrada de casa.

— Boa noite. – disse ele, antes de entrar no carro e sair.

Observei seu carro até sumir na esquina e então suspirei, criando coragem para entrar em casa.

______  
Esse capítulo demorou demais pra tão pouco, eu sei. Na verdade, ele já estava pronto há quase uma semana, mas eu JURAVA³ que já tinha postado. Só reparei que não tinha, hoje.  
Todo mundo sabe o que é um gira-gira, né? hauhauhauhaha'

Bem, é isso.

Um obrigada especial pra quem deixou review:  
**Gaby J', **babiengelmann, **bruh prongs, **Meg Stewart, **Alicinha Cullen, **reh, **Valentyna Black, **Bee Stream, **Cecilia23, ****Mary Masen Cullen-96, **Nessa Clearwater, **HelenEmilyRPM, **Manuuu, **Ingrid F., **Rafinhaa, **LaraBM, **Maarii, **Adriana Paiva, **Tata Black, **Gabytenorio, **Luiiza.**

Até o proximo! :*

*Bree


	7. Recomeço

**7. Recomeço**

**  
Edward's PoV**

_Flashback_

— Você não sabe de nada. – reclamei.

— NÃO SEI DE NADA? VOCÊ, POR ACASO, PEDIU MINHA OPINIÃO PARA SABER QUE EU NÃO SEI DE NADA??

— Alice... – gemi, tapando os ouvidos.

Ela suspirou, derrotada, e se jogou ao meu lado na cama.

— O que você acha, Allie? – perguntei monotonamente.

— Eu acho que essa é a única coisa legal que você já fez na vida. – disse ela, sorrindo.

Eu a encarei em choque.

— Foi tãão legal quando você voou pra cima dele, e ele ficou olhando, sem conseguir reagir...! E só então ele pensou em revidar, e a Bella tentando separar vocês dois, e Jacob acabou derrubando-a e ela ficou tão brava...

— Que diferença faz? – interrompi. – _Ela _acha que fui eu.

Alice riu.

— Talvez. Mas mesmo assim... _Mais um _motivo para você falar com ela. – insistiu a diabólica criatura.

Suspirei.

Talvez... _Talvez _eu devesse mesmo ir até ela e pedir desculpas. Mas não. Ela iria me destratar novamente, fazendo aquele mesmo joguinho: "Te odeio, fiquei longe de mim."

— Melhor não, Alice. – falei, com um sorriso falso.

— Não acredito que está com medo da Bella! – ela provocou.

Revirei os olhos e puxei um papel e uma caneta marca-texto que estavam em cima da cama.

— Cansado de drama. – ela murmurou, lendo. – Argh, Edward. Vamos logo!

— Não estou com vontade. – resmunguei.

— Se você não for, _eu vou_. – ela insistiu.

Olhei para ela, preocupado com a possibilidade. Ela captou meu olhar imediatamente.

— Se arrume. Saímos em dez minutos. – ordenou, indo para o próprio quarto.

_/Flashback_

E então lá estava eu, esperando a Bella chegar – ela tinha ido "dar uma volta" com Jacob. Quando a porta abriu, Bella ainda estava sorrindo. Depois que ela nos viu, ficou parada na porta por um segundo e então veio até nós, uma certa confusão em seus olhos.

— Oi. – ela disse, seus olhos correndo para mim e para Alice. – Eu estava tentando decidir qual dos dois era menos provável aparecer, mas... Bem, _vocês dois_ estão aqui...

— Olá. – eu disse, soando meio formal demais. Alice também disse um "oi".

— Vamos para a cozinha. – ela sugeriu, apontando para a televisão alta, que quase nos impedia de falar.

Nós três andamos em silêncio e nos sentamos nas cadeiras calmamente.

— Eu sei porque estão aqui. – disse Bella, com um suspiro. – Certo, me desculpe, Edward.

Eu olhei pra ela, surpreso. _Ela _estava me pedindo desculpas?

— Isso é tão cansativo. – reclamei. – Todo dia nós arrumamos um problema, e então tem aquele momento _me desculpe_.

Bella esboçou um sorriso.

— É verdade, isso é _mesmo _um saco.

— Bom, agora que eu já vi que vocês não vão se matar, eu vou indo. – Alice disse, com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

— E eu vou embora como? – falei, tentando fazê-la ficar.

Ela riu.

— Não vou de carro. Mas, relaxe. Chego em casa junto com você. – ela piscou e se levantou. – Tchauzinho, Bella!

Bella balançou a cabeça, rindo enquanto Alice saltitava para fora.

**  
Bella's PoV**

Bem, _nem doeu_. Nem um pouquinho. Na verdade, tirou um peso dos meus ombros ter pedido desculpas a Edward. Mas, depois que Alice saiu, o clima ficou meio... _pesado_.

Eu sabia que tinha que dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia achar as palavras certas. Esperei que ele falasse, mas, percebendo que ele também estava me esperando, pigarreei baixo.

— Certo. – falei, como se não fosse a coisa mais bizarra do mundo eu conversar educadamente com ele. – Vamos continuar com aquela ideia do Clube do Livro?

— Hmmm... – ele demorou um minuto para se recuperar. – É, acho que sim.

— Certo. – repeti. – Nós precisamos colocar isso no papel. Espere um minuto.

Saí e subi as escadas até meu quarto, para pegar um bloco de folhas e uma caneta. Desci e fui para a cozinha de volta, andando rápido.

— Certo. – eu disse. – Precisamos...

— Você sempre falou "certo" o tempo todo e eu nunca reparei, ou você está nervosa? – perguntou Edward, num tom despreocupado.

— Ah. – fiz eu. – Talvez um pouco dos dois. – dei de ombros.

— Certo. – disse Edward, com um sorriso torto. Revirei os olhos.

— Como nós vamos escrever? – pensei alto.

— Com uma caneta? – sugeriu ele.

Gemi.

— Vamos começar com brincadeirinhas, é? – reclamei.

— Desculpe. – pediu ele, rindo.

— Cert... hmm... _Tá_. – falei.

— Acho que podemos começar com "O projeto Clube do Livro surgiu em uma das conversar sobre o que deveria ser feito no trabalho em dupla exigido de nós" ou alguma coisa assim. – disse ele.

— Certo. – concordei, e depois dei um tapa na minha própria testa.

_Cerca de uma hora depois..._

— _... e todas as outras observações pessoais sobre o trabalho foram devidamente anexadas. _– terminou Edward.

Fingi secar uma lágrima.

— Ficou ótimo! – falei. – Agora só precisamos saber mais ou menos o que dizer para _Senhorita Hathaway_.

— É. Mas isso nós vemos amanhã, tudo bem? – disse ele, meio sonolento.

— Claro. Eu também estou muito cansada. – admiti.

Levantamos e passamos pela sala. Charlie estava dormindo no sofá.

— Pai, acorda... Vai dormir na cama. – chamei, rindo.

— Hm? Ahh, oi Bella. _Boa noite_. – fez ele, subindo. Balancei a cabeça.

Continuei acompanhando Edward e abri a porta para ele.

— Nós esquecemos de fazer um modelo de ficha de inscrição! – quase gritei, percebendo o fato só naquele momento.

Edward gemeu e balançou a cabeça.

— _Amanhã_. – falou.

— Pode ser na sua casa? – perguntei.

— Claro. Preciso compensar por hoje, acho que tenho que fazer tudo o que você quiser até o final do semestre. – disse ele, pronunciando as palavras de um modo arrastado.

— Tem certeza que consegue dirigir? – perguntei, preocupada.

— Claro. – fez ele.

— Certo. – falei.

Percebendo que nós dois havíamos usado nossos vícios de linguagem trocados, caímos na risada juntos.

— Foi bom trabalhar com você hoje, Bella. – disse Edward, com um pequeno sorriso.

— Foi menos pior do que eu esperava. – falei, rindo. – Brincadeira. Foi bom sim.

— Até mais. – ele acenou.

— Até. – respondi.

Fechei a porta depois que ele deu partida no carro, e então subi para meu quarto. Troquei de roupa devagar e peguei meu diário.

_**  
Segunda-Feira, 31 de maio de 2006**_

_Odeio admitir, mas até que Edward é meio legal quando quer. Passamos boa parte da noite nos dedicando ao nosso trabalho maravilhoso – cof, cof. Parece que vai dar tudo certo, enfim.  
E, ah! Hoje saí com Jacob e ele me beijou. Meio rápido, não é? Também achei, mas foi bem legal tudo aquilo. Afinal, meu primeiro beijo! Com __**18 anos**__! Droga, eu sou uma incompetente, mesmo! Hahaha  
Bem, agora eu preciso dormir.  
Boa sorte para mim e Edward amanhã, quando falarmos com a Senhorita Hathaway e boa sorte pra mim, porque vou sair com Jacob amanhã de novo.  
Um beijo.  
Bella.  
_

* * *

Acordei vendo uma claridade anormal em meu quarto. Levantei da cama tropeçando e corri para a janela.

— Sol! – falei, surpresa.

Hoje seria um dia ótimo, então!

Me arrumei saltitando e sai de casa feliz. O caminho para a escola nunca me pareceu tão alegre e curto. Estacionei o carro, quicando no assento. Assim que saí, vi Alice e Edward. Não hesitei em dar um sorriso enorme para os dois.

— Bom diaa! – quase gritei.

Alice riu e Edward franziu o cenho.

— Bom dia. – respondeu ele, educadamente.

Revirei os olhos.

— Aiaiai! _Ânimo! _Olhem o sol!!!! – reclamei, rindo.

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam, franziram o cenho e depois olharam para mim. Gargalhei.

— Certo; me ignorem. – falei, dando de ombros.

Edward riu.

— Você é mesmo doida, Bella Swan... – Alice disse, balançando a cabeça.

Dei de ombros e olhei em volta – as pessoas com roupas mais leves, seus sorrisos evidentes. E então vi Jacob. Meu sorriso diminuiu um pouco, de um modo involuntário. Coloquei-o de volta no lugar, o que me pareceu meio falso, mas duvidei que alguém pudesse perceber.

— Até mais. – falei, com um sorriso pequeno destinado aos Cullen. Pude ouvi-los rindo quando saí.

Andei até Jacob, que já tinha me visto e sorria para mim.

— Hey. – fiz eu, sorrindo.

Ele sorriu de volta e se aproximou. Fiz uma caretinha e desviei quando ele se inclinou para me beijar. Dei um beijo singelo em seus rosto.

— Não gosto de causar fofoquinhas. – murmurei, em explicação.

Jake assentiu enquanto beijava meu rosto um pouco mais demoradamente do que um mero cumprimento.

— E então, quem era na sua casa ontem? – ele perguntou, se virando para o prédio da escola e andando ao meu lado.

— Hmm, _os dois_. – respondi. – Nós até começamos o trabalho, já. – sorri.

— Que bom. Quão horrível foi, de zero a dez? – brincou ele.

Revirei os olhos rindo.

— Na verdade, _três_. Não foi tão horrível quanto eu pensava, mas foi meio... estranho, sabe? Quer dizer, depois que Alice saiu, ficamos um olhando para a cara do outro, esperando alguém criar coragem para falar... – falei, balançando a cabeça e achando graça.

— Deixa eu adivinhar; _você _falou primeiro. – disse ele, rindo.

Fiz um biquinho.

— Sou _tão _faladeira assim?

Jacob riu alto, balançando a cabeça.

— É _claro _que não; é só que eu sei que você sempre toma as decisões importantes. – ele disse.

— Não tomei nenhuma decisão importante com você. – falei, levantando as sobrancelhas juntas e com uma certa expressão de desdém.

— _Ainda. _

Balancei a cabeça, desacreditando.

— Convencido. – acusei, rindo.

— Só um pouquinho. – ele piscou, e, meio que distraidamente, se inclinou para mim.

Hesitei e ele percebeu. Mordi o lábio e ele se afastou um pouco. Não suportando ver sua decepção – um pouco escondida, mas ainda ali – fiquei na ponta dos pés e lhe dei um selinho.

Sorri, sem graça, e entrei na minha sala, para a próxima aula.

* * *

— E então? Que horas? – perguntei a Edward, enquanto eu já estava saindo da escola, indo em direção ao estacionamento.

Ele fez uma careta antes de responder.

— Não sei. Tenho detenção até às quatro. Você prefere logo depois ou mais tarde? – ele deu de ombros. – Porque pra mim, tanto faz.

Pensei por um segundo. Se eu fosse à casa de Edward _mais tarde_, poderia acabar desencontrando com Jacob. Linha de raciocínio boba, mas me fez decidir.

— Logo à tarde. – respondi. E então, estaquei. – Mas eu _realmente _não sei onde é a sua casa.

— Hmm... Eu posso passar pra te pegar quando sair daqui. – propôs Edward.

Mordi o lábio.

— Okay, pode ser. – respondi, meio sem graça.

— Até mais tarde, então. – ele disse pra mim, sorrindo sem perceber meu desconforto.

— Até. – murmurei.

Andei até meu carro devagar, o que deu tempo de Jacob me alcançar – apesar de eu nem saber que ele estava vindo atrás de mim.

— Bella! – disse ele. – Que horas você vai estar disponível? – perguntou, sorrindo.

Revirei os olhos.

— Isso soou tão _formal_! – comentei, franzindo o cenho. – À noite estarei em casa, porque só vou encontrar com Edward à tarde.

— Que bom! Eu ainda tenho a detenção, e não daria para nos vermos muito cedo. – ele suspirou.

— É, Edward me falou. – sorri.

— Já virou amiguinha do Edward? – Jacob perguntou, em um tom que me confundiu.

— Bem... Nós somos parceiros, só estou tentando fazer com que coexistamos. – expliquei, franzindo o cenho.

— Sei... – grunhiu ele, meio desacreditando de um modo rude.

— O que foi? – perguntei, estranhando.

— Nada. Até mais tarde.

— Até. – murmurei, mas ele já tinha ido embora.

_Qual é o problema com esse garoto?_

* * *

_**Oii!  
Nem demorei "tanto" dessa vez :D  
Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!  
P.S.: Sim, o Jacob é um idiota e o Edward é lindo. *-***__Bruna Watson, __**cullenzinha (na verdade, eu não tenho exatamente um padrão de postagem; em média, uma vez a cada semana e meia), **__Vivi LeBeau, __**Sunshine, **__Hebe, __**Bee Stream, **__Gibeluh, __**Cecilia23 (é que algumas coisas tem que acontecer, até que finalmente chegue a parte Beward da fic :D), **__Lily, __**Rêh, **__Ingrid F., __**Rafinhaa, **__Carol Cullen 'L', __**Nessa Clearwater, **__Manuuu, __**GiulyCerceau, **__TT Cullen, __**Roose, **__Gabytenorio, __**Maarii, **__Luiiza.___

Obrigada a:  
N Jane,

Suas reviews me incentivam demais! Amo vocês! *-*

_**Um beijo!**_

_***Bree **_


	8. Deslumbrada

**8. Deslumbrada**

Estava em casa rabiscando um pedido de desculpas para meu diário por ter errado o dia em que iria falar com a diretora quando a campainha tocou. Desci rapidamente e abri a porta sorrindo.

— Jake? – estranhei, meu sorriso desaparecendo.

— Esperava outra pessoa? – ele perguntou, confuso.

— Bem... _sim_. – admiti. – Edward está para chegar.

Jacob assentiu, sério. Lembrei-me de mais cedo, sua reação sem noção ao fato de eu ter conversado com Edward. Revirei os olhos internamente.

— Tudo bem, então. Eu volto mais tarde. – disse ele, sem esconder muito bem o desapontamento.

— Desculpe. – falei. – Eu já tinha combinado com ele esse horário porque achei que você viria aqui bem mais tarde. – admiti.

— Tudo bem. – ele repetiu. – Até mais tarde.

Jake se aproximou mais de mim e passou a mão por trás da minha nuca para me beijar. Ouvi uma buzina e pulei de susto. Edward estava em seu carro, ralhando com Alice.

— At-té mais, Jake. – falei, sentindo meu rosto muito vermelho.

Ele ignorou os Cullen e voltou sua atenção para mim, me beijando. Correspondi, apesar de encabulada. Ele sorriu levemente e se afastou. Fiz um sinal para que os Cullen esperassem e peguei minha bolsa dentro de casa. Tranquei a porta antes de sair e ir para o Volvo.

— Aquilo não foi nada educado. – murmurei ao entrar.

— Desculpe por aquilo. – fez Edward, se virando para trás.

Alice, do banco da frente do carona, se virou para mim com um sorriso grande.

— Culpada. – ela admitiu alegremente.

Revirei os olhos.

— Muito a sua cara. – murmurei em resposta.

Seguimos para a casa deles em silêncio enquanto eu prestava atenção ao caminho. Achei que já estávamos saindo dos limites da cidade, mas de repente havia praticamente uma _fenda _na floresta, e a estradinha enorme dava na casa dos Cullen.

É claro que eu já havia ouvido boatos sobre a casa deles. Mas só não pensei que fosse _tão _grande.

Branca, antiga e muito graciosa, a casa deles gritava _paz_. Havia flores enfeitando o jardim, e quando Edward percebeu meu olhar, disse, em tom explicativo:

— Esme é decoradora.

Por dentro, a casa era ainda mais magnífica. Muito clara e limpa. Imaginar que os dois moradores daquela casa maravilhosa já tinham entrado na minha humilde _cabana_ me deixou sem graça.

— É uma linda casa. – elogiei casualmente.

— Também acho. – Alice concordou, com seu tom animado de sempre. – Bem, vou ter que sair. Sinta-se à vontade, Bella. Bom trabalho para vocês dois.

E saiu, quase correndo. Balancei a cabeça, rindo.

— Como ela consegue essas coisas? – perguntei, desacreditando.

— Que tipo de coisas? – perguntou Edward, com a voz leve, enquanto indicava a escada.

— Aparecer e desaparecer do nada. – respondi.

— É o jeito dela. – ele disse, dando de ombros com um pequeno sorriso.

Enquanto subíamos a escada, ouvi uma música alta que não reconheci tocando. Edward grunhiu qualquer coisa, e quando chegamos ao topo dos degraus, pediu que eu esperasse.

Ele foi até uma porta no corredor e tentou abri-la, mas pelo jeito ela estava trancada. A música continuou tocando, alta demais para que eu entendesse o que Edward estava dizendo para mim. Por fim, ele apontou uma porta e entrou. Fui atrás, e Edward fechou a porta em minhas costas.

— Hmmm... – falei, devagar. – Alice? – arrisquei, apontando para a direção da música.

— Com certeza. – ele respondeu, revirando os olhos.

Agora a música estava mais ao fundo, graças a Deus. Observei rapidamente o quarto de Edward – muitos CDs, um aparelho de som enorme, muito mais livros do que eu sequer imaginaria e uma cama enorme bem no meio de tudo.

Ele se sentou na ponta da cama e eu percebi os papéis que estavam lá,

— Precisamos de um logotipo, não acha? – disse ele, mostrando as folhas.

Os desenhos eram bem feitos e criativos. Eu ri ao ver um que era um livro aberto com pessoas de mãos dadas em volta, como naquelas campanhas solidárias.

— Ei, não ria. Todos estão lindos! – ele reclamou.

— Estão fofos. – concordei. – Mas essa parece _realmente _um apelo para crianças carentes. – falei, apontando o que tinha me feito rir.

Edward revirou os olhos, mas não comentou mais nada. Ficamos em silêncio por mais um minuto ou dois, e eu já estava começando a me sentir desconfortável.

— Você já ouviu essa música? – perguntei casualmente.

— Hm, talvez. Por quê? – ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

— É muito bonita. – falei. Edward fez uma careta, e eu não o culpo. Concordo que nenhum de nós dois tinha muito jeito de curtir _Jesse McCartney_. – Sério. A letra dela é fofa.

_And I don't know (E eu não sei)_

_How to be fine, when I'm not (Como ficar bem, quando eu não estou)_

_Cause I don't know (Porque eu não sei)_

_How to make a feeling stop (Como conter __um sentimento)_

— Humpf. – Edward murmurou. – _Terrivelmente _clichê.

Revirei os olhos.

— Mas a música é bonita.

_Just so you know (Só pra você saber)_

_This feeling's taking control of me (Esse sentimento está me controlando)_

_And I can't help it (E eu não posso evitar)_

_I won't sit around (Eu não vou me aproximar)_

_I can't let it win now (Não posso deixá-lo vencer agora)_

_Thought you should know (Achei que você deveria saber)_

_I've tried my best to let go, of you (Dei o melhor de mim pra me permitir me afastar de você)_

_But I don't want to (Mas eu não quero)_

_I just gotta say it all before I go (Eu só tenho que te dizer isso tudo antes que eu vá)_

_Just so you know (Só pra você saber)_

— Deve ser legal... – comentei.

— O que deve ser legal?

— Ter alguém que você gosta tanto que não pode mais esconder, essas coisas, _você sabe_. – falei, meio sem graça.

— O que está querendo dizer?

— Que eu queria ser assim, _clichê_. – murmurei. – Queria todas essas coisas – o sentimento incontrolável, a vontade de gritar...

— Então você não é _torridamente apaixonada _pelo garoto? – ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Que garoto? – estranhei.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Seu namorado, _Jacob_. – ele especificou.

Corei.

— Ah, não. Ele não é meu namorado. – falei.

— Não respondeu minha pergunta. – criticou Edward.

Suspirei.

— Não. Não mesmo. – falei, meio triste. – Nem perto disso.

— Nunca imaginei que você fosse esse tipo de garota... – Edward falou, olhando para mim quase pela primeira vez naquela tarde.

— Que tipo? – me sobressaltei.

— O tipo que espera por um príncipe num cavalo branco. – ele disse, sorrindo.

— Não... Você entendeu errado. – falei. – Eu não sou _idiota_, eu só acho que o amor, ou paixão, chame do que quiser, é uma coisa legal.

Edward riu.

— Mas eu nem disse que você é idiota! – ele rebateu.

— Mas, aah... Eu não acredito _nesse _tipo de amor – olhar para a pessoa e dizer "aah, eu amo você". Amor é muito mais _convivência _do que outra coisa. – insisti.

— Então você vai olhar para uma pessoa todos os dias, até se apaixonar por ela? – ele zombou.

— Não dá pra conversar com você. – grunhi, revirando os olhos.

Ele riu novamente.

_It's getting hard to, be around you (É cada vez mais difícil, ficar perto de você)_

_There's so much I can't say (Há muito que eu não posso dizer)_

_Do you want me to hide the feelings (Você quer que eu esconda os sentimentos)_

_And look the other way (E olhe de outra maneira?)_

— Viu? – falei, convencida. – Toda essa coisa de ser difícil ficar perto de alguém. Isso é lindo!

— Não vai achar lindo quando for você. – ele avisou.

— Você fala como se fosse experiência própria... – e então, parei. – Você já se apaixonou por alguém??

Ele suspirou.

— Já. E nem é tudo isso, se você quer saber. – ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

— Por que? Você disse a ela e ela não gostava de você? – questionei.

— Não. – ele negou. – Eu nunca disse a ela.

— _Por quê? _– perguntei, em choque.

— Bella... – ele disse, fazendo uma careta. – Sabia que isso está sendo meio infantil da sua parte? Já assistiu aquele filme _Encantada_, onde a princesa do mundo de Fantasia descobre as coisas e fica em choque? Você está _igualzinha_.

Fiz um bico.

— Não estou, _não_. – teimei.

— Está, _sim_. Ficar apaixonado por alguém não é essa coisa linda que as pessoas fazem parecer. E, acredite, _com certeza _mais da metade de pessoas apaixonadas nunca contam que são.

— Eu contaria. – murmurei, por fim.

— Ahh, não. Você não contaria. – ele teimou.

Fiquei quieta. Talvez não, então. Tanto faz – não estou apaixonada agora.

— Vamos escolher o _logo_? – fez ele, por fim. Assenti.

Depois de ter escolhido um livro aberto com letras saltadas – CLFHS, Clube do Livro da Forks High School – como nossa marca registrada, fizemos uma espécie de exemplo de uma ficha de inscrição para o clube. Também treinamos algumas coisas para dizer à senhorita Hathaway, quando fôssemos apresentar a nossa prévia.

Ao todo, a tarde foi bem produtiva. Apesar do humor estranho de Edward ao falarmos de Jacob – eu até o entendo; eles haviam brigado, eu daria todo o apoio aos dois se eles se odiasse, contanto que um mantivesse uma distância segura do outro –, nós acabamos por nos dar bem.

— Eu preciso ir. – murmurei, ao perceber o sol já quase totalmente esquecido.

— Tudo bem. – ele respondeu, também falando baixo. – Eu te levo.

Como já tinha vindo de carona e não tinha como voltar de outro jeito, dei de ombros.

— Okay.

Quando estávamos descendo a escada – eu rindo da música YMCA que tocava do quarto de Alice – ela _brotou_.

— Alice! – falei, séria. – Você poderia, por favor, abaixar um pouco a música da próxima vez que sair?

— _Próxima vez_? – ela ecoou, meio maliciosa. Levantei uma sobrancelha, sem entender. – Já está fazendo planos para passar a tarde toda no quarto de Edward?

Revirei os olhos, tentando ignorar o fato de estar, de repente, tremendamente vermelha.

— Você é _tão _absurda! – reclamei, desviando dela e indo para a porta.

Edward me levou em seu carro até a minha casa, o caminho todo em silêncio. Fiquei desconfortável por não termos conversado durante o caminho.

Parecia muito errado, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito certo.

Quando falávamos, eu sentia aquele impulso de contar tudo – como quando discutimos sobre a música. Se ele não tivesse me deixado sem resposta, estaríamos até agora argumentando se estar apaixonado era algo ruim ou não, e se eu gostava ou deixava de gostar de Jacob.

Para esses momentos, o silêncio era o certo a fazer.

Mas, quando falávamos sobre trivialidades, totalmente à toa, era legal. Nada de dizer a vida inteira pra ele, apenas... socializar. Sem importar as bobeiras que falamos, só passando o tempo. Sem trabalhos, sem dificuldades.

E para esses momentos, eu preferia não ficar quieta.

Paramos na frente da minha casa, o mesmo silêncio forte – já se tornando constrangedor.

— Bem... Obrigada pela carona. – falei, tentando soar simpática.

— De nada. – ele respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso.

Assenti e virei o corpo um pouco para o lado, a fim de abrir a porta. Meio milésimo de segundo depois percebi que estava sendo mal educada e me virei de volta.

Minha despedida ficou presa na garganta, assim como minha respiração. Edward tinha se aproximado, como uma pessoa bem educada, para me dar um abraço de despedida. Mas, quando me virei, ele recuou. Agora que tinha me virado de volta, ele tinha se aproximado novamente – um pouco demais.

— Tchau, Bella. – ele soprou em meu rosto.

_Uh, devagar aí!_, murmurei internamente.

— Tchau. – respondi, baixo demais.

Ele se aproximou mais e beijou meu rosto levemente. Não o beijei de volta – estava tonta e confusa. _Deus do céu_, ele tinha que se aproximar _tanto _para me dar um _beijo no rosto_?

Argh, idiota. Se ele vai encostar em você, é _claro _que vai se aproximar.

_Urgh_.

Para completar a situação, ele se inclinou sobre mim para abrir a porta.

— Tenha uma boa noite. – ele disse educadamente.

Cambaleei para fora do carro, ciente de que só não estava corada porque – pelo contrário – estava absurdamente pálida.

Eu arfei, me recuperando no ar frio do início de noite. Entrei em casa totalmente extasiada.

— Bells, quanta demora! – disse Charlie, ao me ver.

— Hm. É. – murmurei.

— Você parece distante.

E estava mesmo. Tanto que, só quando ele falou que eu percebi – sentado ao lado de Charlie, como se fossem velhos amigos, estava Jacob.

— Hey. – falei, me forçando a soar normal.

— Olá. – Jake disse, se levantando e vindo para a minha direção.

Olhei para Charlie, que olhava para nós dois com algo parecido com _aprovação _no olhar. Sem graça, olhei de volta para Jacob. Ele percebeu meu olhar, então apenas me beijou no rosto – de modo algum me deixando tão _retardada _como Edward tinha me deixado.

— Você vão sair? – Charlie perguntou.

— Sim. – respondi. – Sim?

— É. Sim. – disse ele, confirmando com a cabeça. – Foi um prazer, Chefe Swan.

— Me chame de Charlie, por favor. – disse meu pai.

Eu sorri para ele e apontei a porta com a cabeça.

— _Saindo_. Até mais tarde. – falei.

Parei na varanda com Jake, esperando mais instruções. Ele apontou para seu carro e entramos. Agradeci mentalmente pelo aquecedor assim que ele ligou o carro.

Não era um _volvo_, mas tinha personalidade.

— Então... Você e meu pai, huh? – puxei assunto, sorrindo.

— Acho que ele gostou de mim. – respondeu Jacob.

— E você gostou dele? – rebati, segurando uma gargalhada.

— Tirando a parte das perguntas, _sim_. – fez ele, rindo.

— Ah meu Deus. – arfei. – Não acredito que ele fez perguntas. – tapei o rosto com as mãos, sem graça.

— Nem foram tantas... – ele deu de ombros. – Hey, você demorou hoje.

— É... Hoje a tarde acabou se alongando um pouco. – respondi, rindo.

— O que fizeram?

— Falamos de música, de amor, escolhemos um logotipo para nós e uma ficha de inscrição modelo. – respondi.

— Amor? – ele ecoou. – Esse não é um assunto para se conversar co um cara que conheceu há u dia.

— Argh, que bobeira! É só que Edward acha que não é bom estar apaixonado por alguém. – falei, distorcendo um pouco as palavras dele, mas sem ligar realmente. – E eu acho que sim, é bom.

— Eu acho que depende. – comentou Jake. – Se você gosta da pessoa e ela gosta de você, é óbvio que é bom. Mas se isso não acontece, não consigo ver felicidade na situação.

Dei de ombros. Não queria ter essa discussão de novo. Jacob dirigiu até La Push, e paramos em First Beach. A conversa fluiu mais do que com Edward, e fiquei satisfeita.

— Está uma bela noite. – comentei, olhando a lua.

— É verdade. – ele respondeu, se aproximando e puxando meu rosto para si. – Dizem que a lua é a coisa mais bonita que existe... – disse ele, sua respiração em minha bochecha. – _Discordo_. – murmurou, seus lábios explorando a pele do meu pescoço.

— Eu concordo. – respondi, soltando um riso nervoso.

Ao contrário de Edward, Jacob não me deixava com falta de ar. Louvei-me internamente por isso – se eu ficasse tão abalada assim quando Jacob me abraçasse, as coisas ficariam meio tensas_. _Ou melhor, _in_tensas demais.

Mas, apesar disso, Jacob me deixava atordoada. O jeito que ele beijou meu pescoço me fez sentir de um jeito que eu nunca tinha sentido antes – é _claro _que não. Ao mesmo tempo que fiquei assustada, também me senti extasiada.

Acima de tudo, porém, fiquei sem graça, exatamente do mesmo modo que fiquei quando ele me beijou – surpresa, mas resignada; mas ainda assim confusa, e até um pouco ofendida.

Recuei lentamente, pondo a mão em seu ombro.

— Qual é a coisa mais bonita, então? – falei, para não ser totalmente esquiva.

— Eu preciso mesmo responder? – fez ele, me olhando de cima a baixo.

Percebi que ainda estava com as mesmas roupas que tinha ido para a escola – jeans simples e uma camiseta. Franzi o cenho para Jacob, ainda sem entender.

— A-ham. – concordei, confusa.

— Ahh, Bella... Você é tão ingênua! – ele disse, rindo. Depois, acompanhou com um dedo o meu maxilar, bem lentamente. – Você é linda, Bell.

Eu dei um sorriso fraco meio falso – receber elogios realmente não era o meu forte.

— Obrigada. – murmurei, sem graça e desviando o olhar.

— Vem, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. – Jacob disse, animado de repente.

Ele abriu a minha porta do carro – do mesmo jeito que Edward fez, mas sem me deixar ridiculamente sem ar – e depois a dele.

— Vamos lá. – murmurei, sorrindo levemente ao sair do carro. Eu desejei saber o que me esperava lá, além do vento frio.

---

_**Oi, gente!  
Desculpe a demora, mas finalmente estou aqui. Pra compensar, um capítulo bem grandinho, com direito a momentos Beward :D  
Aguardem para saber a surpresinha da Bella. Mas nem é tãão assim, não criem expectativas! =P**_

Obrigada pelas reviews!

_**Beijos!**_

_**  
*Bree  
**_


	9. Crise

**9. Crise**

— O que está aprontando? – perguntei, receosa, ao andar ao lado de Jacob para _o nada_.

— Nenhum lugar específico. – disse ele, dando de ombros.

— Ah, então podemos parar aqui mesmo. – sugeri, com um sorriso. Fiquei feliz que minha voz não tinha soado ultrajada, como eu me sentia.

Afinal, a luz da rua já começava a se perder nas pedra, e eu não queria ser _a garota que fica no escuro com o garoto_.

Sentamos em uma pedra qualquer, lado a lado. Qual era _mesmo _ o propósito disso tudo? Me lembrei de mais cedo, do jeito que a conversa fluía naturalmente com Edward.

Parecia que com Jacob era impossível conversar. É claro que eu tinha bons momentos com ele, mas não era a mesma coisa. Bem, na verdade, eu conversava com Jacob. Só que nos falávamos por dois minutos, e passávamos o resto do tempo nos beijando.

Jacob me beijava enquanto eu pensava isso. Foi então que percebi. O choque foi tão grande que eu estaquei por um segundo, e depois me afastei dele, com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta.

Eu estava comparando Jacob – um garoto que eu _beijara_ – com _Edward_, o garoto que eu... bem, na maior parte do tempo, _odeio._

— O que foi? – perguntou Jacob, confuso.

De verdade, senti náuseas. Meu estômago se revirou tão bruscamente que eu me levantei e pus automaticamente a mão cobrindo a boca.

_Urgh!_

— Você está bem? – estranhou Jacob. Parecia ter perdido algo muito importante no meu decote. Desejei socá-lo.

— Pode me levar pra casa? – falei, rude.

Ele levantou os olhos.

— Eu alguma coisa que te...?

— Não. – respondi, com ironia contida. _Você só me trouxe para um lugar escuro e não olhou em meus olhos nem por um segundo_, completei mentalmente.

Andei para o carro sem olhar para trás. Jacob brotou no banco do motorista e ligou o carro, dando ré e saindo dali.

— Você está bem? – perguntou ele, casualmente.

— Acho que vou vomitar. – sussurrei.

Jacob parou o carro do nada, e eu bati a cabeça no painel do carro. Meu estômago se revirou ainda mais. Ele se inclinou sobre mim, do mesmo modo que Edward fez, e abriu a porta do carro. URGH! Porque eu não _paro _de pensar em Edward?

— Melhor fazer isso lá fora. – disse ele, assustado.

Aquele encontro poderia piorar _mais_? Grunhindo qualquer coisa, comecei a andar em direção da estrada. Será que ele não percebeu que eu estava, hum, _exagerando _um pouco?

_É claro _que eu não ia vomitar. Quer dizer, foi bem estranho pensar em Edward e tal, mas _nem tanto_!

E, além do mais, eu nem tinha nada no estômago para vomitar. Saí andando, nervosa, sem me importar que eram cerca de vinte quilômetros até a minha casa.

Eu só queria ficar _sozinha_.

Depois de um minuto ou dois andando, ouvi um carro vindo atrás de mim, devagar. Virei, e era Jacob.

— O que você está fazendo aí? – ele perguntou, assustado.

Okay, agora ele pensa que eu sou louca, _ótimo_.

— Indo pra casa. – respondi simplesmente, olhando para frente.

— Eu te levo! – fez ele, confuso.

— O carro balançando é que está me dando enjoo. Tudo bem, eu vou à pé. – falei, com um sorriso meio falso.

— Tem certeza?

— Claro.

E então ele saiu. Xinguei baixo e peguei meu celular, geralmente sem utilidade alguma, no bolso. Liguei para Alice.

— _Alô?_ – Edward atendeu. Ah, _claro_.

— Hmm, Edward... Posso falar com a Alice? – perguntei, mordendo os lábios.

— _Ela não está._ – ele respondeu.

Gemi, derrotada. Ia ter que andar _mesmo_.

— _Hmm... Existe algo que eu possa fazer?_ – fez Edward, provavelmente por educação. Achei que meu lamento tinha sido baixo, mas pelo jeito Edward havia escutado.

— Não. – respondi rápido, sem graça.

— _Tem certeza?_ – ele insistiu. _– Para o que você estava ligando pra ela?_

Sem querer, soltei.

— Eu ia pedir para ela vir me buscar e levar para casa. – falei.

— _E isso é algo que eu não tenha capacidade para fazer_. – ele constatou, rindo.

— N-não é isso, é que...

— _Onde você está?_ – ele perguntou, ainda meio rindo.

— N-não precisa. – falei, gaguejando. – Sério, estou bem.

— _Isabella... Orgulho não faz bem a ninguém_. – disse Edward, com um certo tom de repreensão.

Mordi o lábio. Edward suspirou.

— _Onde você está?_ – ele perguntou de novo, calmamente.

— Em algum ponto da rodovia entre La Push e Forks. Ainda em La Push, acredito. – respondi.

— _O que você está fazendo aí? _– ele estranhou.

— Longa história. – respondi simplesmente.

— _Você está _sozinha_? _

A indignação em sua voz me fez rir.

— Olha, _sério_. Eu estou bem. Quer saber, não venha. Estou indo pra casa. – falei, pronta para desligar.

— _Não, espera. Eu chego aí em dez minutos. _– fez ele.

— Você que sabe. – murmurei.

Ele desligou e eu fechei o aparelho. _Aahh, que _ótimo_. Edward vindo me buscar._

Não demorou nem dez minutos. Ele com certeza estava _voando _com o carro. Impossível chegar tão rápido.

— Hey. – disse ele, ainda meio confuso e hesitando.

Quer dizer, imaginei que não era todo dia que pediam para ele vir buscar uma garota, à noite, que está sozinha no meio da estrada. Suspirei e não respondi, apenas entrei no carro quando ele abriu a porta pra mim.

— Obrigada por vir. – murmurei baixo, sem nem olhar para ele.

Coloquei o cinto de segurança e apoiei os braços na perna, escondendo o rosto. Por que eu tinha sido tão idiota? Quer dizer, eu não devia ter deixado Jacob me beijar no nosso primeiro encontro.

Eu sempre soube que aquilo não ia dar certo. _Tão _rápido!

Bufei pra mim mesma.

— Chegamos. – disse Edward, falando baixo. Eu assenti, mas ainda não estava pronta para levantar o rosto e sair.

— O que você tem, Bella? – ele perguntou devagar.

— Nada. – respondi prontamente. – Obrigado. – e comecei a sair do carro.

— Ei, espera. – fez ele, pondo a mão em meu braço para que eu parasse. – Olha, eu sei que nós temos nossas diferenças, e sei que você não gosta da maioria das coisas que eu faço... Mas, Bella... Para o que você precisar, eu estou aqui.

E ele falou isso de um jeito tão, _tão _preocupado que eu não consegui segurar. Solucei e deixei que uma lágrima caísse de meus olhos. Sem poder deixar que Edward me visse daquele jeito, saí correndo do carro.

_Meu Deus! Não acredito que ele me viu chorar!_

Eu sabia que ele iria tentar me consolar se eu continuasse no carro, e isso era, _definitivamente_, algo que eu poderia evitar. Saindo do carro, dei a chance perfeita para que ele fosse embora com a consciência limpa.

Mas eu ouvi Edward saindo do carro, e ele me segurou pela cintura antes que eu pudesse chegar em casa. Na verdade, eu mal tinha chegado na calçada.

— Calma, Bella. – fez ele, em meu ouvido.

Respirei fundo. As lágrimas saíam sem controle, então não virei para ele de volta.

— O que está te afligindo, Bella?

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso! – reclamei, me debatendo.

— Escuta! – fez ele, mais alto. Parei de me mexer. – Se você entrar nesse estado, _vai ter _que dar uma explicação.

Tive que concordar.

— E qual é a sua saída para isso, _supergênio_?

— Vem aqui. – disse ele, calmamente, e me puxou de volta para o carro.

Entramos pela porta de trás e ele me sentou no banco.

— Relaxa. Chore e ponha tudo para fora, e depois você entra. – sugeriu.

Respirei fundo e assenti, mas não chorei. Não como eu pretendia chorar em casa, pelo menos – só derramei mais uma ou duas lágrimas. Depois, fiquei parada por uns minutos, inspirando e respirando fundo.

— Estou bem. – falei, por fim. E, sem graça, acrescentei: – Obrigada.

— Disponha. – respondeu Edward, num tom leve.

Eu suspirei e dei de ombros. Só então percebi o braço de Edward me enlaçando protetoramente. Franzi o cenho sem pensar, e ele entendeu errado, se afastando. Não liguei realmente.

— _De verdade_. Poderia ter ido embora. – insisti. – Você foi muito bonzinho; eu não sei se merecia isso.

Ele riu.

— Se isso te faz feliz, vou te cobrar o favor de volta um dia. – dando de ombros, riu de novo.

Revirei os olhos devagar, para que ele visse mesmo no escuro.

— Estou bem. – repeti. – Tenha uma boa noite, Edward. – falei casualmente e me virei para sair.

— Você nunca cumprimenta as pessoas _mesmo _ou é pessoal? – fez ele, segurando meu braço de leve e me puxando de volta e beijando meu rosto.

O estalo audível me fez corar, e sua respiração em minha bochecha me deixou novamente _retardada_. Me perguntei se isso iria se tornar um hábito, e deduzi que sim – quer dizer, os beijos no rosto; e não eu ficar _retardada _quando ele me toca. Soltei um riso trêmulo e envergonhado antes de sair do carro e entrar em casa.

Acenei levemente para Edward enquanto ele saía e entrava novamente no carro sorrindo. Entrei em casa e me deparei com Charlie me encarando curiosamente.

— Quem era lá fora? – ele perguntou.

Me virei para a escada para que ele não visse meu rosto corado.

— Alice. – menti de leve.

— Só depois de engolir _muitos _vidros de fermento... – ele gargalhou.

Corei ainda mais e corri um pouquinho, subindo de dois em dois degraus.

— Ei, espera! Jacob te ligou.

Franzi o cenho e dei de ombros. Continuei subindo.

— Não vai ligar de volta?

— _Amanhã_. – gritei em resposta. – Boa noite, pai.

E me tranquei no quarto.

_**Terça-feira, 1º de junho de 2006**_

_Eu acho que provavelmente vou me arrepender de ter anotado isso, mas __**tenho**__ que registrar minhas conclusões de hoje._

_- Edward é super fofo. Além de me abraçar quando eu estava chorando na minha crise ridícula, ele foi até o fim do mundo para me buscar e levar em casa._

_- Jacob __**quer**__. Eu digo isso porque, por qual outra razão ele me levaria para a praia? Quer dizer... Não sei. Mas se for mesmo isso, ele vai esperar __**sentado**__._

* * *

Presentinho de natal pra vocês! Pequeno, mas de coração :P  
Obrigada pelas reviews!  
Beijos,  
*Bree


	10. Entrevista Cognitiva

**10. Entrevista cognitiva**

_Eu estava na praia. Podia ouvir perfeitamente o bater das ondas nas pedras. Era noite, e fazia frio. Jacob estava nas pedras, de costas pra mim e olhando o mar. O que raios ele estava fazendo ali?_

_Quando me aproximei dele para tirá-lo dali, ele ouviu minha aproximação e se virou para mim._

— _O que há com você? – eu perguntei._

_Ele apenas sorriu e estendeu a mão pra mim. Mesmo hesitante, fui até lá._

— _Você quer dar um mergulho? _

— _Tá brincando? – praticamente gritei, tamanho meu espanto. – Eu já estou tremendo!_

— Vamos_._

_E, como num sonho louco, ele se projetou na minha frente. O mar, de repente, estava a um passo. Ele me empurrou e eu caí._

_Eu sabia que estava me afogando, mas só sentia a água batendo até a cintura. Comecei a gritar, desesperada para sair dali. De repente, outro grito se juntou ao meu. Não era um pedido de socorro – era uma _ordem_._

_Edward._

_Edward estava me tirando da água e gritando com Jacob._

_Edward estava me tirando da água e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era: Por que eu ainda continuo molhada?_

— _Edward! – gritei, me debatendo em seus braços. _

_Eu não queria que ele me carregasse – eu estava molhada!_

— _Edward! – gritei de novo, mas ele não parecia ouvir. – Edward! Edward! Edward!!!!!!!_

— Bella! Pare de se debater! – ouvi, mas não era a voz de Edward.

Abri os olhos de uma vez só e me sentei, arfando. Reconheci quem estava me abraçando.

— _Pai_. – ofeguei, ficando vermelha.

— Um ponto pra você. Até que enfim me reconheceu! Eu estava começando a achar que estava tendo alucinações! Primeiro gritando como se estivessem te matando, e então Edward, Edward, Edward... Por que estava chamando-o? – fez Charlie, com um sorriso maldoso.

— Eu não estava chamando! Eu estava gritando com ele! – expliquei, meio gritando.

— Relaxa, Bells. Ainda é cedo. Durma de novo. – ele bagunçou meu cabelo e saiu do quarto.

Suspirei. _É claro _que não ia conseguir dormir de novo. Me levantei e senti uma dor aguda na barriga.

E então tudo fez sentido.

O excesso de sensibilidade ontem – a crise –, meu pesadelo estranho, e agora, _cólica_.

Argh. Que ótimo – cof, cof – início de Quarta-Feira!

Eu olhei no relógio e era realmente cedo demais, mas tomei um banho do mesmo jeito. Vesti as roupas da escola e voltei para o quarto. Peguei meu lençol e levei até a máquina de lavar roupas, arrumei outro lençol e coloquei na cama... Mas mesmo assim o tempo não passava.

Decidi abrir um livro.

Peguei _As Crônicas de Nárnia_, porque queria algo bobinho para passar o tempo. Abri na minha crônica preferida, _O Cavalo e seu menino_.

A história estava me envolvendo, mas não consegui impedir que minha mente viajasse. Concluí que tinha sido precipitada em minhas conclusões da noite anterior. Sobre Jacob, no caso. Quanto a Edward, já era um fato inegável que ele sabia ser muito legal.

Quando olhei no relógio novamente, já estava no horário que eu deveria acordar. Olhei para o livro e vi que tinha lido mais da metade daquela crônica. Mas se me perguntassem até que parte eu tinha lido, eu nunca saberia.

Dei um jeito no cabelo – que estava estranhamente amassado, por eu ter ficado sentada/deitada por tanto tempo –, tomei café, peguei minhas coisas e saí de casa bem mais cedo que o necessário.

Estava chovendo, e eu dirigi devagar. Mesmo assim, quando estacionei o carro, pude escolher _qualquer _vaga. Fiquei sentada no banco, com a janela praticamente fechada, com um caderno na mão. Comecei a rabiscar a última folha distraidamente.

Pulei quando ouvi duas batidas na minha janela. Saí do carro, carregando minhas coisas num braço só.

— Oi, Alice. – falei, meio atrapalhada. Ela pegou meu caderno para me ajudar. – Obrigada.

Ela olhou a folha que eu estava desenhando.

— O que é isso? – fez ela, confusa e maliciosa.

Eu olhei o caderno. Sem perceber, eu tinha escrito o nome de Edward _pelo menos _dez vezes. Corei.

— N-n-não é-é n-nada. – falei, puxando o caderno de volta. Desejei ser engolida por um buraco.

Coloquei o caderno dentro da bolsa e olhei ameaçadoramente para Alice. _Se você contar para alguém, eu te amo_ – meus olhos diziam.

— Oi, Bella – ouvi atrás de mim, surpreendendo-me e fazendo-me pular.

O caderno caiu e ele pegou.

AAAHHHH, QUE MERDAAAAAA! – eu quis gritar, enquanto sentia meu rosto corar furiosamente. Puxei o caderno da mão dele.

— Oi, Edward. – falei rápido, e saí andando em direção ao prédio da escola com passos fortes.

Já lá dentro, na sala de aula, vi Jacob. Desviei o olhar para minha mesa, fingindo que não o tinha visto. Alguém sentou ao meu lado e eu xinguei baixo.

— Não tem-

Eu ia dizer "não tem outro lugar pra sentar, não? hoje eu não estou bem", mas parei. Ao invés disso, só bufei no meio da frase, depois que vi que era Edward ao meu lado.

— Não é possível. – murmurei, desacreditando.

— Falando sozinha, Bella? – fez ele, com um ar meio inocente. E totalmente falso, claro.

— Estou falando com a minha sombra, na verdade. Porque ela parece ser bem mais compreensível que a pessoa que está ao meu lado. – soltei.

— Trocou as ferraduras, Isabella? – fez ele, rindo de leve.

— Não. Só lustrei. – grunhi.

— Já está estressada logo cedo? – perguntou, com aquele tom arrogante que me tirava do sério.

— Para a sua informação, eu já _nasci _estressada. – respondi, erguendo o rosto.

— Mesmo? Pois não me pareceu isso, pelo menos não nos últimos dias. – disse ele, como se estivesse zombando.

Mas, de algum modo, eu ouvi na voz dele. Surpresa e decepção.

Respirei fundo.

— É, talvez não. – falei baixo. – Não estou num bom dia, no geral. Desculpe.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Você está _mesmo _me pedindo desculpas ou eu estou ouvindo demais? – ele perguntou, meio rindo.

— Não enche. – reclamei, afundando o rosto entre os braços apoiados na carteira.

Fechei os olhos com força e xinguei baixo de novo. _Esse vai ser o pior dia da minha vida_. Senti Edward me cutucando e abri os olhos devagar. Ele estava exatamente na mesma posição que eu, na carteira dele. Seu rosto estava tão perto que eu senti seu hálito em minha bochecha – novamente, uma sensação agradável.

— Ei, o que você tem? – ele perguntou, imitando uma voz de criança e me cutucando repetidas vezes.

— Não quero falar. – respondi, também falando baixo, e também como criança.

— Fala, vai. Eu não conto pra ninguém. – fez ele, com uma vozinha infantil.

Eu tive que rir.

— Você é terrível. – ri, falando com a voz normal. Me ergui e fiquei sentada direito.

— O que você tem, Bella? – Edward insistiu, com voz de criança.

— Pare com essa voz que eu conto! – sibilei.

O professor já estava entrando na sala, e eu pretendia deixar essa passar.

— Não pense que vai escapar só porque o professor está na sala. – ele disse.

Eu arfei, fingindo ultraje.

— Eu nem tinha pensado em escapar! – ironizei.

— Vou te perseguir no almoço. – sussurrou ele em meu ouvido.

Trinquei os dentes antes que eles batessem, tamanho arrepio que eu senti. Só consegui balançar a cabeça para ele. Até o almoço eu até podia me recuperar um pouco.

Mas não me recuperei. As aulas passaram desconfortavelmente rápido, e ele _realmente _me perseguiu no almoço. Eu estava quase do lado de fora da escola, de tão isolada, mas ele me achou – não que eu estivesse me escondendo mesmo, mas eu queria era _ficar sozinha_.

Nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos.

— O que você tem, Bella? – disse ele, sentando ao meu lado.

Dessa vez não me passou despercebido o fato de ele ter me enlaçado com o braço. Não falei nada – o que eu falaria, afinal?

— Bella... Por que você estava sozinha ontem? – fez ele, mudando de tática.

— Por que eu preferi andar sozinha até em casa. – respondi sinceramente.

— A...?

— Como é? – murmurei, sem entender.

— Você preferiu andar sozinha até a sua casa, a fazer o quê? – explicou.

— A ir pra casa acompanhada e de carro? – sugeri, dando de ombros.

— E por que você preferiu isso? Não seria muito mais seguro ir de carro com alguém?

Eu me senti como se estivesse numa entrevista cognitiva – eu estava prestes a revelar algo que não queria, e percebi isso.

— Sério, Edward. Não quero conversar sobre isso. Hoje é quarta-feira e nós temos que falar com a senhorita Hathaway. – lembrei.

— Nós temos que entregar um _papel_ para ela. E nós já escrevemos, lembra? – ele disse.

Gemi.

— Por que você _se importa_? – grunhi, mais nervosa do que constrangida. – Há uma semana você iria _rir_ se me visse chorando e agora você me abraça, e me consola, e está tudo bem?

Minha voz foi ficando mais alta no meio da frase e eu acabei gritando. Me levantei e o encarei, esperando que ele respondesse.

— Eu não ia rir. – foi tudo o que ele disse.

— Ahh, você ia _sim_. – acusei. – Olha, isso está tudo muito lindo e perfeito, nós dois amigos para sempre, e afins. – falei, meio que sarcasticamente. – O que eu quero saber é _por quê_!

— Por que eu gostode você, Bella. – fez ele.

E, vou te contar, eu meio que me derreti. Juro, por _um segundo_ eu pensei "aahhh, eu também gosto de você". Pensei em mim mesma pulando no pescoço de Edward e o abraçando como se minha vida dependesse disso. Imaginei-o sorrindo e dizendo "eu te amo".

Mas só por um segundo.

Porque, depois de um segundo, minha fantasia foi arruinada.

— Você é uma garota legal, e nós nos damos bem quando estamos conversando. Eu _gosto _de ser seu amigo.

Eu quase ri. Juro.

Por que, _por um segundo_, eu pensei na possibilidade de Edward gostar de mim? Quer dizer, ele é _aquele _cara da escola – o lindo, o garanhão, o inteligente. Por que ele olharia _para mim_?

E, além do mais, POR QUE eu me importaria se ele não olhasse?

Ah, meleca. Estou devaneando.

— E eu nunca riria de você desse modo. Mesmo antes de descobrir o quanto você consegue ser engraçada sem ofender, e o quanto você é _dedicada_, e não _CDF_. – completou ele.

Eu sentei de novo. Ele passou o braço em volta de mim de novo. Eu _quis me matar _de novo.

Encostei a cabeça no ombro dele.

— Eu sou tão idiota. – murmurei. – Me desculpe.

Ele riu levemente.

— Já estou acostumado com seus surtos.

Me afastei e o encarei.

— Eu não tenho surtos. – garanti.

— Ahh, você tem _sim_. – ele insistiu.

— Não tenho _não_! Eu não sou uma maníaca surtada! – quase gritei.

Ele percebeu e eu também.

— Tudo bem. – murmurei. – Eu sou um pouco maníaca surtada.

Nós dois rimos.

— Gosto da sua risada. – ele falou, à toa. – Você devia rir mais.

Franzi o cenho.

— Está me chamando de cara fechada? – perguntei.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Estou te chamando de _barraqueira_. Você adora uma boa briga, não é mesmo? – provocou.

Fiz um bico.

— Eu não sou barraqueira.

— Você é – e muito – _pertinaz_, isso sim. – disse ele, rindo.

— Perti- _o_ _quê?_ – ecoei.

— Procure no dicionário. – Edward falou, mostrando a língua.

— Super maduro. – elogiei, irônica.

— Achei que você era tão boa com palavras difíceis quanto em me enrolar para não contar nada. – brincou ele, com um olhar inteligente.

— Droga. – bufei. – Por que você não alimentou a minha doce ilusão de que você já tinha esquecido disso?

Ele riu.

— Simples: Eu estou preocupado com você.

Respirei fundo e fiz uma careta.

— Não gosto de pessoas impertinentes. – falei, por fim.

— Estou te incomodando tanto assim? – ele perguntou, meio magoado por baixo da máscara de _falsa_ tristeza.

Me lembrei daqueles versos de Fernando Pessoa:

_O poeta é um fingidor_

_Finge tão completamente_

_Que chega a fingir que é dor_

_A dor que deveras sente._

— Não estou falando de você, Senhor Eu-Sou-O-Centro-Do-Universo. – expliquei, brincando com ele.

— De quem está falando, então? – perguntou suavemente.

— Jacob. – soltei. – Mas não fique falando com essa voz calma demais, me sinto conversando com um psicólogo, e isso é muito irritante.

— Tudo bem, então. Mas me fale sobre ontem à noite. – fez ele.

Expliquei vagamente sobre os acontecimentos – _bem _vagamente, porque não queria que ele pensasse que eu era _a garota que vai para a praia com o garoto_. Falei que não tinha sido algo _realmente_, mas que eu me irritei à toa, assim como estava irritada à toa hoje.

Eu não queria contar. Eu _não ia _contar. Mas, quando ele perguntou daquele jeito calmo de entrevista cognitiva, simplesmente saiu.

Por algum motivo, falei até sobre meu sonho idiota e o jeito que acordei abraçada com meu pai. Ele riu de mim.

— Se sente melhor, agora que me contou? – perguntou Edward.

— Não. – respondi de imediato. – Por quê? Eu deveria?

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Essa é a ideia, Bells.

— Não me chame de Bells! – reclamei. – _Meu pai _me chama assim!

_Jacob me chama assim_ – completei em pensamento.

Edward suspirou.

— Vamos para a aula?

Eu olhei ao redor. Aquele já era um lugar naturalmente isolado, mas agora estava ainda mais vazio – eu não tinha reparado, mas não havia mais o barulho dos alunos no refeitório nem tão distante.

— Droga! – arfei, me levantando de uma vez.

Ele se levantou também, mas sem tanta afobação. Na verdade, sem ânimo algum.

— Relaxa. – fez ele. – Qual é o máximo que pode acontecer?

Era obviamente uma pergunta retórica, então eu ignorei.

— Vamos logo. – grunhi, puxando o braço dele.

Entramos na escola juntos, andando rápido para alcançar a sala e saudar nosso maravilhoso professor de literatura inglesa. Não chegamos nem no corredor.

— O que os dois estão fazendo aí fora? Não sabem que já passou do horário de estar nas salas?

Eu gemi. Não tinha reparado que estava de mãos dadas com Edward. Tentei soltar, mas ele segurou forte – não como se estivesse com medo, mas mais como se estivesse _me _encorajando. Gemi de novo.

— Vocês dois! Agora! Para a detenção!

_De novo não!_

.

.

.

Oii, gente! Desculpe a demora pra postar .  
Prometo que no próximo não vou demorar tanto! E no próximo acontecerão coisas bem interessantes :D  
Obrigada por lerem *-*  
E obrigada pelas reviews: V. Keat, **Lady Sanctorum, **Lali Durao (hahahah, sua safadinha!), **Luiiza, **Dani Marjorie, **Mary-granger-potter, **Dani, **lud cullen, **, **Vivi LeBeau, **Rêh, **Gibeluh, **Bruna Watson, **Rafinha (concordo plenamente com tudo o que você disse! Rsrs), **pequena, **Maarii, **CullenB, **Bee Stream.**

Beijinhos ;*

*Bree

**PS: Entrevista cognitiva é um método para resgatar memórias esquecidas onde o entrevistador fala bem calmamente, incentivando a explicação cada detalhe do acontecimento. **


	11. Mal Intencionado

**11. Mal intencionado**

Eu andei com Edward e a inspetora que nos delatou até a secretaria. Assinamos o livro da detenção e quase já estávamos indo para a sala de castigo, quando a srta. Cope gritou.

— Cullen! Swan!

Eu me encolhi. Edward apertou a minha mão e nós dois viramos ao mesmo tempo. Ela levantou um papel, como se quisesse que nós dois pegássemos. Nos aproximamos de volta e eu li – na caligrafia elegante da srta. Hathaway – palavras que me fizeram tremer.

"_Se Edward Cullen e/ou Isabella Swan aprontarem alguma e forem para a detenção, mande-os IMEDIATAMENTE"_ – assim mesmo, em letras enormes – _"para a minha sala._

_Katherine Hathaway  
Diretora da Forks High School"_

E ela ainda _assinou _em baixo. Juro pra você.

— Já sabem. – disse a maquiavélica deduradora de boladores de aula.

Engoli em seco e Edward suspirou. Nós dois fomos indo para a sala da diretora em silêncio.

— Culpa minha. – murmurei baixo.

Edward soltou a minha mão e agarrou meu braço com tanta força que eu cambaleei.

— Tá _brincando_? – disse ele, sem acreditar.

— Brincando sobre o quê? – estranhei.

— É claro que não é culpa sua. Fui eu que pedi para você me contar tudo. Eu tomei seu tempo todo. – fez ele, como se...

Bem, como se, além de sentir culpa, ele estivesse magoado em ter me feito ir para a detenção. O que, claro, seria – NO MÍNIMO – incomum.

Fiquei olhando para ele.

E, de repente, eu atinei. Eu já devia ter percebido isso há dias – ou, se eu fosse menos rabugenta, _semanas_. Talvez até meses! Quem sabe não _anos_??

Foi mais forte que eu. Estava _entalado_ na garganta.

— Você é _tão _fofo. – fiz eu, uma ênfase surpresa no _tão_.

Ele me olhou, um pouco surpreso, um pouco confuso e um pouco achando graça.

— Por que está me dizendo isso? – perguntou.

— Não sei. Eu só precisava dizer. – dei de ombros.

— Você é meio louquinha. – ele murmurou, rindo.

Eu o ignorei.

— Vamos logo ver a srta. H, sim? – sugeri.

— Vamos lá. – murmurou e, deliberadamente pegou minha mão.

Eu me aproximei de Edward e deixei nossos braços se encostando. Eu queria que ele me abraçasse como tinha feito lá fora e antes, no carro dele, mas não diria isso em voz alta. Me contentei em entrelaçar meus dedos com os deles, me deliciando da surpresa óbvia em seu rosto.

Abaixei o rosto para esconder o riso, e minha bochecha estava encostando no braço de Edward. Seu casaco era confortável e eu continuei na mesma posição.

Daquele modo, não parecia mais tão terrível ter um encontro com a diretora na sala dela.

Ouvi um pigarro atrás de mim e virei o rosto para ver quem era. Parei de andar, me afastei de Edward e virei para a pessoa que nos encarava com um olhar assassino.

— O que _você _está fazendo aqui? – disse Edward.

O que era uma boa pergunta, realmente. Mas, pela acidez na voz dele, eu não tive vontade de rir – senti mais medo do que outra coisa.

— O que você estava fazendo abraçado com a minha namorada? – rebateu Jacob.

— Nós não estávamos abraçados. – corrigi idiotamente. Porque, pior, estávamos de mãos dadas. – E... Eu sou sua namorada? Quero dizer, eu _não sou _sua namorada!

Eu meio que soltei uma risada, um pouco surpresa. Jacob deu um passo à frente, os olhos vidrados em Edward. Tive a impressão de que ele nem me ouviu.

— Ei, ei, ei. – fiz eu, ficando na frente de Edward para me posicionar entre os dois. – Podem parar com isso. Nem pensem em uma "revanche". – grunhi desenhando aspas no ar, meus olhos indo de Jacob para Edward e de Edward para Jacob.

Reparei que os dois estavam olhando apenas um para o outro. Cerrei os dentes, percebendo que eles não tinham me ouvido. Edward deu um passo à frente, e eu estava praticamente virando um sanduíche entre os dois.

— Você – apontei para Jacob, chamando a atenção dele – vai voltar para a sala de aula como um bom menino. E _você_ – falei para Edward – vai ignorá-lo e ir para a porcaria da saca da Senhora Hathaway comigo.

— _Senhorita_. – ouvi. Me virei devagar, corando. - Swan, você tem um dom. Devia trabalhar apartando brigas.

Se fosse outra pessoa eu teria revirado os olhos ou bufado. Mas era _ela_, e eu não ia me atrever a isso.

— Black, vá para a sua sala. Aliás, o que é que o senhor está fazendo aqui?

— Jessica Stanley disse que Bella e Edward estavam se agarrando. – ele disse.

Eu e Edward engasgamos.

— O _quê_? – perguntamos juntos.

Olhei para ele com o cenho franzido de indignação e ele estava com o olhar idêntico ao meu.

Srta. H. nos ignorou.

— E, se estivesse, o que você teria com isso? – perguntou, num tom meio crítico.

Edward abafou uma risada com uma tosse falsa e, apesar de estar com os lábios apertados para segurar um gargalhada, eu o fuzilei com o olhar.

— Bella é minha namorada. – disse Jacob para a doutora.

— Jake, eu não sou sua namorada. – falei, um tanto devagar para ver se ele entendia dessa vez.

— Mas nós estamos saindo. – ele emendou, como se isso resolvesse.

— O que eu não é a mesma coisa, nem de longe. – completei.

— Qual é a diferença? – ele insistiu, meio confuso.

— Namorar é sério. E exige um pedido. – expliquei, entediada.

— Então...

— JAKE. – falei, séria.

Eu estava constrangida por discutir minha vida (não) amorosa com mais duas pessoas presentes. Edward estava absurdamente vermelho e seus ombros tremiam em uma risada silenciosa que ele não podia soltar.

— Vá para a sua sala. – disse ela, por fim.

Jacob saiu e Edward soltou um riso baixo, abafado pela mão, como se ele estivesse tossindo.

— Está se sentindo bem, Cullen? – perguntou uma preocupada diretora.

Eu trinquei os dentes. _Não ria, não ria..._

— Perfeitamente, srta. Hathaway.

— Agora, vocês dois... Creio que estavam indo para a minha sala, não? – fez ela, calmamente.

Nós dois assentimos e começamos a andar atrás dela. Edward soltava uma risada baixa a curtos intervalos e eu acabava acompanhando-o. Chegamos na temível sala e entramos. Edward fechou a porta atrás de si.

— E então, onde está a minha prévia escrita?

Eu olhei para Edward, surpresa. Estacamos.

— Dentro da minha mochila. – Edward falou, hesitando.

— Então peguem por favor. Tomem aqui. – ela escreveu passes para nós dois e nos entregou.

Roubei o passe da mão de Edward e o entreguei para a diretora.

— Ele não vai precisar disso, eu posso ir sozinha. – falei rápido, já virando e saindo da sala.

— Swan!

Eu me encolhi.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta, srta. Hathaway. – respondi, sem me virar. Girei a maçaneta.

— Achei que tivessem superado essa aversão entre vocês.

Senti a necessidade de responder.

— Eu superei. Meio. Acho. – soltei, um pouco confusa. – Quer dizer... Não é nada pessoal, mas eu não quero ir para a enfermaria de novo.

Só Edward entendeu. Sua resposta fez meus olhos brilharem.

— Eu já te pedi desculpas por aquela vez, não pedi? Se não, desculpe. E, pra você saber, não vou bater em Jacob. – disse ele, com certo humor.

— Não? – ecoei.

— Não. – e, apesar do humor, havia uma seriedade em seus olhos.

— Tudo bem, então você pode vir comigo. – permiti.

Senhorita Hathaway estava com os olhos em fendas quando entregou o passe a Edward. Mas, de algum modo, ela parecia mais achar graça na situação do que estar nervosa.

Eu e Edward fomos em direção à nossa sala de literatura – dessa vez, nada de mãos dadas.

— Não vai _mesmo _brigar com Jacob, não é? – me certifiquei.

— Não, é claro que não. – fez ele, rindo.

Eu estranhei.

— Por que não?

— Você quer que eu bata nele? – perguntou Edward, surpreso.

Arfei alto.

— É claro que não! Só estou estranhando _você _não querer.

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça.

— Eu estava com vontade de dar o troco por aquela vez que ele te bateu, mas já tive uma satisfação maior ainda hoje. – disse.

— Qual satisfação? – perguntei.

— Você tem ideiado _quanto _eu segurei lágrimas de riso quando você disse a ele que não era namorada dele? Foi muito melhor do que vê-lo com o olho roxo por meses!! – Edward finalizou gargalhando.

Senti pena de Jacob, pensando desse modo. Mas-

— Foi _Jacob _que me bateu? – fiz eu, meu rosto começando a queimar.

Edward hesitou.

— Achei que já soubesse. – fez ele.

— Argh. Tanto faz. – falei.

Chegamos a nossa sala e entramos, sorrindo de leve para o professor enquanto explicávamos rapidamente nossa ausência e mostrávamos os passes.

Me sentei no meu lugar para pegar a nossa conclusão que estava comigo, e lancei um olhar irritado à Jessica.

— Não entendo você. – ela me cortou, assim que abri a boca. – Você tem Jacob Black e Edward Cullen caídos por você e não toma atitudes inteligentes!

Eu a olhei, rindo.

— Jacob... Bem, que seja. Mas _Edward_? Edward não é "caído" por mim. – falei, desenhando aspas no ar.

Olhei para trás e vi Edward ainda juntando as coisas. Me lembrei.

— Por que disse a Jacob que eu e Edward estávamos nos agarrando??

— E vocês não estavam? Quer dizer, eu vi você indo lá pra fora e ele foi logo atrás...!

— É _claro _que não estávamos nos agarrando! – garanti.

— Vamos? – Edward falou, brotando ao meu lado. Me levantei com a folha na mão.

— Jacob ficou te encarando. – disse Edward, quando saímos da sala. – Te olhava como se quisesse _TE_ bater.

Dei de ombros.

— Se ele... – começou Edward, mas eu o cortei.

— Hoje eu vou estar com cólica e nem vou poder conversar. – garanti, com um sorriso maldoso.

— Mas uma coisa não está ligada à outra. Se você dissesse que não podia _andar_, então...

— E dar a chance de ele ficar em casa comigo? Não, obrigada. – falei.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— E, só pra você saber, _ninguém _pergunta sobre cólica. É um terreno desconhecido para os garotos. – segredei.

Não que eu tivesse alguma experiência com garotos, mas pelo menos Charlie não perguntava nada – _nunca_.

— Você é uma pessoa confusa. Como pode ser pertinaz _e _instável? – ele divagou.

Franzi o cenho e desejei ter tido a chance de procurar no dicionário aquela palavra. Eu bati na porta da _senhorita _H. e entrei, Edward atrás de mim.

— Com licença. – falei, por costume. Edward riu baixo e eu o cotovelei.

— Então é isso? – perguntou ela, quando entregamos o trabalho. – Fizeram juntos? Se eu perguntar separadamente sobre o que é, os dois vão saber responder?

— Sim, senhorita. – fez Edward, e eu assenti, com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Ela indicou as cadeiras e nós dois sentamos.

— Bem... E foi difícil?

Franzi os lábios e não respondi. Não tive coragem de olhar para Edward.

— Eu mandei vocês dois fazerem esse trabalho juntos porque sabia que tinham capacidade para isso. Eu espero não ter me enganado. – ela disse, séria. – O sinal para a próxima aula já vai soar, até lá, fiquei no pátio. Não se esqueçam que sexta-feira eu quero a prévia da apresentação de vocês.

Eu assenti e ela indicou a porta. Lá fora, eu suspirei.

— Isso foi tenso. – murmurei.

Edward apenas riu e passou os braços em torno dos meus ombros, num quase abraço.

— Relaxa, ela nos ama. – ele piscou para mim e eu revirei os olhos.

E então, antes que eu pensasse que não, estava indo para o carro.

— Bella! – ouvi Jacob chamar. Suspirei.

— Oi, Jake. – falei, virando para ele.

— É verdade o que está dizendo? – ele perguntou, sua expressão triste e confusa.

— Que eu estou namorando com Edward? NÃO. – respondi, com uma careta.

Acontece que, quando chegamos ao pátio, Edward começou a me fazer cócegas. Eu disse que o odiava – sem conseguir parar de rir – e ele disse que amava me perturbar. Falei que ele era um idiota e ele insistiu que eu amava.

Conclusão: Ele decidiu que só ia parar de me fazer cócegas quando eu admitisse que eu o amava.

Eu realmente tentei. Não dizer, no caso. Mas não deu. Eu estava a ponto de fazer nas calças, de tanto rir. Falei para ele que o amava ou, numa versão mais verdadeira, _gritei _para ele.

Só que as salas já haviam sido dispensadas para trocar de sala, então o pátio estava cheio de gente – gente que eu ouviu eu gritando que o amava.

"Acho que eles descobriram nosso caso secreto de amor" – Edward tinha dito, só para me provocar.

"Te odeio!"

"Não foi o que você acabou de dizer..."

E eu só rosnei para ele.

— Lauren Mallory* disse que ouviu você dizendo que o amava. – lembrou-me Jacob.

**(N/A: É Mallory mesmo? Eu esqueci completamente o sobrenome dela, não tenho certeza se é esse... hahah)**

— Foi sob tortura. – expliquei. – _Literalmente_. E além do mais, não foi _desse _jeito. Estávamos discutindo sobre amor de amizade, pelo amor de Deus!

— Bella, eu...

— Olha, Jake... Eu estou morrendo de cólica e tudo o que eu quero é ir para casa deitar. Será que não podemos conversar amanhã cedo? Obrigada. – falei, já entrando no carro.

Ele hesitou.

— Posso passar na sua casa mais tarde?

— Eu estarei dormindo. – garanti.

— Então agora? Só quero conversar com você fora da escola. – insistiu ele.

— Você não teria que estar na detenção?

— Dane-se a detenção. – ele revirou os olhos. – Por favor, Bella.

— Tudo bem. – cedi, suspirando e entrando na minha velha Chevy sem ânimo nenhum.

Dirigi para casa o mais devagar que pude, mas não pude adiar muito. Saí do meu carro e Jacob do dele.

— Tudo bem, vamos conversar. – falei, cruzando os braços.

Era meio idiota, mas eu não queria convidá-lo para entrar.

— Vem aqui. – disse Jacob, me puxando para seu carro.

Eu me lembrei de como eu me senti segura e calma no carro de Edward, mesmo com ele me abraçando. Com Jacob, eu me sentia _sem ar_. E não de um jeito bom.

Como, em tão poucos dias, eu pude mudar tanto minha opinião? Quer dizer, menos de uma semana atrás – meu Deus, _TRÊS DIAS!!! _– eu odiava Edward com _todas _as minhas forças e achava que Jacob era o garoto mais fofo que eu conhecia.

E agora eu estava quase – _QUASE – _a ponto de trocar as descrições dos dois – Jacob conseguira me deixar nervosas com coisas bobas, enquanto Edward estava sendo fofo demais para a minha sanidade.

— Você não está com Edward, está? – foi a primeira coisa que Jacob disse, e eu quis socá-lo.

— Não, Jake. – respondi, entediada, e foi quando ele me beijou.

Eu recuei, surpresa, mas ele passou o braço em torno do meu pescoço. Apesar da hesitação, eu meio que _acho _que correspondi o beijo dele. Jacob passou o outro braço ao redor da minha cintura, e eu tive a impressão de que ele estava se inclinando por cima de mim. Apoiei as mãos em seus ombros, mantendo-o a uma distância mais razoável.

Fui sentindo seu corpo mais e mais perto do meu, e meus protestos corporais já não tinham mais efeito.

— Jake. – grunhi, empurrando-o com toda a força que eu tinha.

— Relaxa, Bella... – ele disse, sorrindo.

Não respondi, apenas continuei empurrando.

— Jacob, pare. – ordenei, mas ele não respondeu, os lábios ocupados em meu pescoço.

Eu trinquei os dentes, empurrando-o. Minha paciência foi totalmente para o espaço quando senti suas mãos em minhas costas, por baixo da blusa.

— _Jacob Black,_ _saia de cima de mim!! _– eu praticamente gritei, empurrando-o.

Ele se afastou um pouco e eu o empurrei mais, ficando sentada.

— Isso não vai funcionar. – falei.

— O quê? Por quê? – fez ele, se aproximando de mim de novo.

Corei violentamente enquanto esticava o braço para deixá-lo longe de mim.

— Você não acha _mesmo _que eu faria _isso _dentro de um carro, acha? – perguntei.

— Então vamos subir. – ele propôs, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Percebi que não tinha deixado as coisas suficientemente claras para ele.

— Sem chances! Eu não cederia à alguém que não estivesse no mínimo namorando! – soltei.

— Quer namorar comigo? – perguntou Jacob.

Não agüentei. Minha mão criou vida e dei um tapa na cara dele. Tive a felicidade de perceber que ele se assustou.

— Não é assim que funciona, Jacob. Não _comigo_. – falei, meio gritando e saindo do carro.

— Bella! – ele chamou, indo atrás de mim.

Me virei para ele lentamente, com os olhos em chamas.

— Olha, nunca daria certo, okay? Nós temos idéias e ideais totalmente diferentes. – falei, séria. – Então, acho melhor deixar isso pra lá de uma vez. Amigos?

Ele fez uma careta para minha mão estendida. Não me importei.

— Ótimo. – falei, virando as costas e entrando em casa.

Suspirei, me jogando no sofá. Eu liguei a televisão e assisti um programa de culinária, mas eu queria mesmo era conversar com alguém. Já passavam das quatro da tarde, e eu sabia que se ligasse para Alice ela não estaria, Edward atenderia e...

Hummm...

Peguei o telefone e disquei o número.

----

**Oiii, meninas!  
Desculpe a demora.  
Obrigadaaa³ por todas as reviews que mandaram, mas não vou poder agradecer uma por uma, só estou passando aqui rapidinho.**

**Alguém chuta pra quem ela vai ligar? (hoho)'**

Fiquem atentar para o próximo capítulo! Altas revelações sobre os dois – e sobre seus sentimentos também.

Um beijo!

*Bree


	12. Lapso

**12. Lapso**

— _Alô?_ – ouvi do outro lado da linha, a voz sem muita expressão de Edward.

— Hm, oi. – falei. – Alice não está, não é?

Eu ri de leve.

— _Não... Desculpe, Bella. _– ele disse, rindo também.

— Olha... nós precisamos ver o que vamos falar para a srta. Hathaway na sexta... Você acha que poderíamos fazer isso hoje? – perguntei, inventando isso na hora.

— _Hm... Se você for sincera e admitir que está desesperada por companhia e pedir por favor, eu posso pensar no seu caso. _– Edward zombou.

Bufei.

— Tudo bem, então. Eu _estou _desesperada por companhia. Mas não vou pedir por favor!

Ele riu.

— _Estou indo pra aí. _– falou, e desligou.

Comecei a passar os canais da televisão – um filme de romance, uma reprise de um jogo qualquer, um canal de clipes... Escolhi os clipes. Estava passando o clipe da música que ouvi na casa de Edward, e ri sozinha.

_Just so you know_ era fofinha. **[http://www**(ponto)**youtube**(ponto)**com/watch?v=UfKGb-ef6D8]** O jeito que o garoto se sentia era lindo. Toda essa coisa de não poder segurar... Fiquei devaneando sobre isso, até que ouvi uma batida na porta. Olhei pela janela e vi o carro de Edward parado ali.

Na televisão, estava passando um clipe da _Ashley Tisdale _em que ela destrói a casa do ex. **[http://www**(ponto)**youtube**(ponto)**com/watch?v=bHzKS0Bs7jI] **Achei a ideia bem interessante. Abri a porta para Edward e ele sorriu.

— Que música é essa? – perguntou, enquanto entrava.

— Hmm... – fiz eu, olhando para a tv. – Acho que o nome dessa é _It's alright, it's ok_. Estou vendo clipes aleatórios.

Ele assentiu e se sentou no sofá, como se estivesse em casa. Eu sentei na outra ponta.

— Agora há pouco passou o clipe daquela música do _Jesse McCartney_. – falei.

— Que música? – ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. – Jesse- _o quê?_

Bufei e revirei os olhos.

— Aquela música que estava tocando no quarto da sua irmã, quando eu fui lá. – insisti. – _Just so you know_.

— Ahh... – fez ele, lembrando. – A que você achou linda.

Eu ri.

— É, essa mesma. – concordei.

— Aposto que se alguém cantasse essa música pra você, você seria a garota mais boba do mundo. – ele brincou.

— Não. Se cantassem essa música pra mim, eu riria da cara de quem cantou. – falei, e era verdade. – A coisa não é a música, é a pessoa.

— Então como gostaria que "a pessoa" – ele desenhou aspas no ar ao falar – declarasse infinito amor a você?

— Já disse, não importa! Se ele jogasse uma bola de papel no meu cabelo e disser "hey, eu gosto de você" eu já ia ficar feliz. – expliquei, rindo por imaginar a cena.

— Que lindo... – ele brincou, apertando minha bochecha.

Eu dei um tapa forte na mão dele e ele se afastou, apesar de ter rido.

— E você? – perguntei. – Como seria sua declaração perfeita? - gargalhei, empurrando-o de leve.

— Por que está rindo? – ele falou, curioso.

— Por que a ideia de um garoto receber uma declaração de amor é bizarra! – expliquei, ainda rindo.

— Não acho. – ele discordou, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Qual é...! É ridículo!!

— Por quê? – ele insistiu. – Não é ridículo.

— Edward, tudo um que o cara tem que fazer na vida é se declarar para uma garota, pedi-la em namoro, e mais tarde em casamento e poder sustentá-la. – reclamei, fazendo uma careta.

Ele me olhou, em choque.

— Essa é a coisa mais idiota que você disse em toda a vida. – fez ele, destacando cada palavra. – Isso é realmente...

— Edward, não era você o cavalheiro? – provoquei, apertando a bochecha dele como ele fez comigo. Mas, obviamente, ele não me bateu.

— Eu quase concordo com você. – ele falou devagar. – Eu acho que o homem sustentar a mulher, mas não do jeito que você disse. _Eu _sustentaria minha esposa, e ela só trabalharia se tivesse vontade. Mas isso não é algo imposto, é algo que eu faria com todo o prazer.

Fiquei sem entender.

— Você concorda ou não comigo, afinal? – perguntei.

— Sim, e não. Não acho que seja a obrigação do homem, no geral. Existem muitas mulheres que trabalham e sustentam maridos... E não acharia estranho um pedido de namoro vindo de uma mulher. E nem uma declaração. – ele disse, franzindo o cenho.

Revirei os olhos.

— Fala a verdade, isso é só porque você não teria coragem de se declaram para uma garota. – brinquei.

— Eu teria. – ele discordou.

Ri e revirei os olhos de novo.

— Certo. – ironizei. – Acredito totalmente em você.

— Vamos parar de discutir, por favor. – pediu, meio suspirando.

Gemi.

— Tudo bem, então. Tanto faz. Vamos assistir uns clipes. – falei, apontando a televisão.

Estava começando o clipe da _Taylor Swift_ cantando aquela música medonha dela, _Picture To Burn_. Toda maquiada daquele jeito, ele fazia lembrar a Scarlett Johansson.

Edward riu logo no começo.

**[http://www**(ponto)**youtube**(ponto)**com/watch?v=zgzFOpWzWtg]**

**Stay the obvious,**

_(__Afirme o óbvio)_

**I didn't get my perfect fantasy **

_(Eu não consegui minha fantasia perfeita)_

**I realized that you love yourself **

_(Eu percebi que você ama a si mesmo)_

**More that you could ever love me **

_(Mais do que jamais poderia me amar)_

**So go and tell your friends **

_(Então vá e diga a seus amigos)_

**That I'm obsessive and crazy**

_(Que eu sou obsessiva e louca)_

**That's fine **

_(Está bem)_

**I'll tell mine **

_(Eu direi aos meus)_

**You're gay **

_(Que você é gay)_

Ficamos assistindo os clipes que passavam a tarde toda, rindo à toa das coisas bizarras (Edward e eu juramos nunca mais ver nenhum outro clipe da _Lady Gaga_ depois de _Bad Romance*_ – pelo amor de Deus, aquela dança meio thriler é medonha), e acabamos nos divertindo.

**[*http://www**(ponto)**youtube**(ponto)**com/watch?v=qrO4YZeyl0I]**

Sem perceber, eu estava com as costas apoiadas no peito de Edward e ele estava com os braços em torno de mim. De alguma forma, eu não me incomodei com aquilo tanto quanto eu teria me incomodado se fosse outra pessoa.

— Hum, seu namorado faltou na detenção hoje. Ele estava bem? – perguntou Edward, mas eu tinha certeza que ele não estava preocupado; só queria me ouvir dizendo que ele não era meu namorado.

— Mesmo se ele fosse meu namorado, agora não seria mais. – falei. – Não, ele estava em perfeita saúde física. Quanto à mental... talvez ele tenha ficado um pouco traumatizado depois do fora que dei nele hoje.

— Você terminou com ele? – fez ele, meio surpreso, me empurrando para olhar pra mim.

— Terminei o que nem tinha começado! – bufei.

— É sério? – ele riu.

— É claro que é. – estranhei a surpresa dele. – Não gosto de pessoas impertinentes.

Ele riu de novo e revirou os olhos. Eu revirei os olhos de volta e me aconcheguei novamente nele, com toda a cara de pau.

— Estou com fome. – falei, depois de alguns minutos. – Acho que vou fazer alguma coisa. Você vem?

Eu tirei os braços dele de cima de mim com calma, porque não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava brava ou incomodada – na verdade, tinha sido bem interessante ficar nos braços de Edward.

— Uhum. – ele disse, se levantando depois de mim e me seguindo até a cozinha.

Eu estava com pouca criatividade e muita fome, então apenas fiz uns sanduíches com peito de frango e algumas outras coisas. Edward estava sentado na cadeira do lado da minha, e comemos em silêncio.

— Você não colocou nenhum veneno aqui, não é? – ele perguntou, fingindo desconfiança. – Laxante, talvez? Porque eu reparei que você gostou daquele clipe da _Lilly Allen_, qual é mesmo o nome da música?

**[http://www**(ponto)**youtube**(ponto)**com/watch?v=9tbGI5ZWT20]**

— _Smile_. – eu disse, revirando os olhos. – Mas não, eu não envenenei nada, nem coloquei qualquer tipo de substância com intenções maldosas.

— Que bom... – ele disse, aliviado.

Eu apenas ri dele, e ele sorriu para mim. Acho que era a primeira vez que nós dois sorríamos um pro outro – ou pelo menos, a primeira vez que fazíamos isso tão perto um do outro.

Porque só assim, tão perto, eu fui reparar que ele tinha uma covinha fofa perto da boca, que só era mostrada quando ele sorria. E só naquele momento eu reparei também que sua pele era muito, muito lisa, e parecia suave.

_Meu Deus, o que eu estou falando? É Edward que você está olhando, Bella!_

_Hmpf. Diga isso para meus olhos._

Seus lábios repuxados no canto, agora em seu sorriso torto de sempre... Aquele sorrisinho era capaz de me tirar do sério. Em alguns momentos, ele parecia extremamente cínico, e eu tinha vontade de bater nele.

Mas nesse momento, o sorriso dele só fez com que, idiotamente, eu tivesse vontade de beijá-lo ali mesmo, na cozinha da minha casa.

Era a coisa mais irracional que eu já tinha pensado em toda a minha vida, mas foi o que eu fiz. Ou o que eu _ia _fazer, já que assim que me aproximei meio milímetro, Edward fez inexistir o resto do espaço entre nossas bocas.

A primeira coisa que eu pensei foi que, uma semana antes, eu nunca tinha beijado nenhum garoto, e que agora eu já tinha beijado dois.

A segunda foi: Eu estou beijando Edward Cullen! O QUE EU TENHO NA CABEÇA???

Mas a terceira anulou as outras duas: _Dane-se_.

Eu estendi minha mão até ele, deixando-a em seu rosto. Era mesmo tão suave quanto parecia, apesar de seus traços fortes. Ele estava com as mãos em minha nuca, puxando-me para mais perto dele.

Ao mesmo tempo que estava sendo inimaginavelmente carinhoso, Edward estava me beijando com desejo e um certo toque de urgência. Eu desejei que não acabasse nunca.

Seus lábios nos meus, de repente fazendo-os ceder passagem para sua língua... Eu me perdi. Achei que no próximo segundo eu iria acordar, ou alguém ia me dizer que aquilo tinha sido só uma brincadeira.

Apesar de não parecer.

Não tenho muita experiência com isso, mas senti. Foi como se tivessem me segredado. Não era só um beijo. Tinha algo mais ali. Edward não estava me beijando como se eu fosse a última mulher do mundo, que ele era obrigado a conviver.

Ele me beijava... bem, como se, entre toda a população feminina do universo ele tivesse _me _escolhido como única. E eu estava totalmente retribuindo isso.

Foi então que eu ouvi uma tosse forçada. À contra-gosto, me afastei um pouco de Edward e olhei para o lado.

Corando absurdamente, eu me afastei mais ainda de Edward, encarando Charlie com um olhar que não poderia ser melhor descrito com outra palavra além de _desespero_.

— P-pai! – gaguejei, meus olhos arregalados e meus olhos lacrimejando de tanta vergonha.

Ai meu Deus... Que coisa ótima para escrever no diário hoje à noite!

_Querido diário, hoje meu pai me viu dando uns beijos no garoto mais lindo da escola, que por acaso, eu totalmente odeio, mas estou descobrindo que adoro._

NÃO! Isso _não está_ acontecendo!!

— Pai! – falei de novo, sem saber o que fazer.

Arrisquei um olhar rápido para Edward, e ele estava tão sem graça quanto eu.

— Isso aí é com frango? – Charlie perguntou, apontando para os sanduíches que haviam em cima da mesa. Eu e Edward não tínhamos comido todos os que eu tinha feito.

— É. – respondi, assentindo fervorosamente.

Ele pegou um, mordeu e foi para a sala. ASSIM. Ignorando completamente a situação mais constrangedora da minha vida. Eu olhei para Edward, meus olhos arregalados e surpresos com a reação de Charlie.

Eu fiquei olhando para ele, e ele pra mim, cada um esperando que o outro falasse alguma coisa. Nós dois continuamos quietos. O telefone tocou e nós pulamos, acostumados com o silêncio. Fui atender.

— Alô. – falei, minha voz totalmente sem vida. Eu ainda estava em choque.

— _Bella! Edward está aí? _– perguntou Alice.

Eu corei.

— Está. – respondi.

— _Diga para ele parar de namorar e vir para casa._ – fez ela, rindo.

Era uma brincadeira, mas eu me engasguei.

— Claro, Alice. – respondi, um segundo depois.

— _Obrigada! Um beijo! Até amanhã._

— Até. – murmurei para o telefone mudo.

Voltei até onde estava.

— Era Alice. – falei, com a mesma voz morta. – Ela disse para você... er.... ir para a sua casa.

Ele assentiu e se levantou. Quando passou por mim, tocou meu rosto. Não como um acidente – ele realmente afagou minha bochecha.

— Já vai, Edward? – perguntou Charlie, casualmente. Eu tremi, lembrando de Jacob dizendo sobre as perguntas do meu pai.

— Sim, senhor, Chefe Swan. – disse Edward.

— Me chame de Charlie, rapaz. – disse ele, rindo, e eu me apavorei.

Edward sorriu de leve para ele e disse alguma coisa que eu não prestei atenção, ao que Charlie respondeu com um risonho "até mais".

Abri a porta para Edward e ele saiu, andando direto para seu carro. Eu fiquei na porta, paralisada, ainda em choque pelo que acabara de acontecer. Ele se virou um segundo antes de abrir a porta daquele estúpido e brilhante volvo prata.

E sorriu.

Apenas isso. Um sorriso. E eu não pude evitar de, mesmo hesitante, sorrir de volta.

Entrei em casa com cara de paisagem e me sentei no sofá para me distrair com qualquer coisa. Obviamente Charlie não estava assistindo _clipes_, mas sim um jogo de qualquer coisa que eu nem prestei atenção.

Coloquei os pés no sofá e abracei os joelhos, abaixando a cabeça. _O quê _eu tinha acabado de fazer?

— Bella... – ouvi Charlie chamando, e colocando o jogo no _mudo_. Eu levantei a cabeça e reparei que era basquete que ele estava assistindo. Não consegui olhar para ele. – Você está bem?

— U-hum. – respondi, assentindo.

— Edward estava sendo engraçadinho quando beijou você? – ele perguntou, e quase pude vê-lo pegar a arma, tentando soar ameaçador.

Eu meio que ri.

— Não, pai. Eu... Eu estou cansada. Vou dormir.

Me levantei e fui para o quarto. Peguei meu diário e, trêmula, escrevi.

_**Quarta-feira, 2 de junho de 2006**_

_Tive um lapso._

_SOCORRO!_

_B._

---

**Oiee, pessoas lindas :D  
Enfim, um beijo *hoho*  
Mas não vou dizer que as coisas serão fáceis depois disso... *lalala***

Eu passei o dia todo vendo clipes, por isso esse capítulo saiu tão "musical"... :D  
Espero que tenham gostado!

Um big beijo para:  
Lali Durao, Priiii, **Regina Swan Cullen, **loli, **Rêh, **Vivi LeBeau, **Ina Alice Cullen Winchester, **Dany Cullen, **Dani, **Gibeluh, **Lyka Cullen, **Pixel, **Gabi, **Anna Paula, **Ana Krol, **Bee Stream, **Hebe, **Dani Marjorie, **roosi, **carolshuxa, **Kah Reche, **Lize G., **Maarii e **Rafinha.

**Amei as reviews! *-*  
Beijo enorme ;***


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Capítulo treze**

Na aula de Educação Física, empurrei Edward _não tão _disfarçadamente para dentro de um vestiário vazio.

— Isso é uma tentativa de sequestro? – perguntou Edward, rindo.

— Não seja idiota, Edward. – reclamei, franzindo o cenho.

— Está tentando se aproveitar de mim? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo.

Engoli em seco.

— Claro que não. – falei, minha voz nem um pouco forte.

— Então...?

— Precisamos conversar. – soltei, por fim.

— E por que não lá fora? – ele estranhou. E então, antes mesmo que eu respondesse, ele bateu na própria testa. – Está com medo de nos virem juntos?

— Não. É o medo de que comecem a fazer suposições. – falei, minha voz soando desesperada até para mim.

— Qual é o problema com suposições? – fez ele, sorrindo de curiosidade.

— Elas estão sempre erradas. – respondi, séria.

— Quais são as _suas _suposições?

Não respondi.

— Eu não tenho pressa. – ele respirou fundo e se recostou na parede do espaço mínimo.

_**Flashback**_

— _Oi, Bella! – disse Alice, saltitando para perto de mim. Eu sorri para ela, insegura. O medo de encontrar Edward estava me dominando; eu não sabia o que dizer a ele._

— _Bom dia, Alice. – falei em resposta, com um sorriso pequeno._

— _Você poderia me dizer o que aconteceu ontem à noite? – pediu, e eu corei, desviando o olhar. Ela não pareceu perceber. – Edward fica me evitando e está todo misterioso. E feliz demais. O que diabos aconteceu?_

— _Feliz demais? – eu ecoei, um sorriso idiota se formando em meu rosto._

— _É, você sabe. Ele até tocou piano ontem à noite! E hoje acordou todo bobo, dizendo 'bom dia' até para as paredes..._

_Trinquei os dentes, não querendo sorrir. Ele estava feliz? Feliz por ter me beijado? Feliz???? Ah, Deus. Isso era... demais._

— _Oi, Bella. _

_Okay, tudo bem. Não TÃO demais. Claro, claro; é lindo saber isso, mas VER... Nem tão lindo._

— _Hm, oi. – fiz eu._

— _Está no horário da sua aula, não está, Alice? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso que, se fosse dirigido a mim, provavelmente me faria desmaiar._

_Alice sorriu com malícia demais para o meu gosto._

— _Claro, está na hora. Até mais, Bella. – ela disse, acenando e se distanciando._

— _Hm. – falei, desconfortável. – Isso foi mesmo necessário?_

_Edward sorriu enquanto se aproximava de mim e colocava sua mão calmamente em meu ombro. Idiotamente, aquele toque me fez relaxar um pouco e eu suspirei. Ele se abaixou um pouco e eu não consegui me impedir de ficar na ponta dos pés._

_E nos beijamos._

_Era a coisa mais retardada que eu já tinha feito, ainda mais analisando o fato de que eu nunca tinha deixado o cara que eu estava saindo até ontem me beijar na escola._

_Mas o que eu ia fazer? Edward era simplesmente..._

_Irresistível._

_No verdadeiro sentido da palavra._

_**/Flashback**_

Tinha sido naquele momento, perdida em pensamentos enquanto Edward me beijava, que eu tinha percebido. Quer dizer, Edward era aquilo mesmo. _Irresistível_. E então eu finalmente percebi.

Toda aquela coisa que eu imaginei na minha cozinha – ele ter me escolhido e todas aquelas idiotices – e tudo o que eu fantasiei enquanto ele me beijava na frente de dezenas de pessoas...

_Tudo_.

Eu nem acreditei que tinha sido tão burra. Não era até semana passada que eu o odiava? _Por quê _eu tinha deixado de odiá-lo? Seria muito melhor daquele jeito!

Porque, se eu ainda o odiasse, eu poderia simplesmente lhe dar um tapa na cara e xingá-lo.

Só que agora eu sabia.

Eu sabia que não o odiava. Muito pelo contrário. MUITO pelo contrário.

E, por isso, eu não podia bater nele quando percebi que aquilo era pura e simplesmente mais uma aventura para ele.

_Ha, ha, ha, vamos enganar a idiota e certinha da Swan!_

COMO eu não tinha visto isso?

Estava nos olhos dele agora, no vestiário. Aquele sorriso... Argh.

— Eu suponho que nós não vamos mais falar sobre isso, em hipótese nenhuma.

— É isso o que você quer? – Edward perguntou em um tom monótono.

— Se eu disser que sim, é isso o que você vai fazer? – perguntei.

Ele sorriu torto e deu de ombros. Nesse momento, eu queria bater nele por me lançar um sorriso tão perfeitamente encantador.

— Na verdade, _é_. – respondi, por fim. – Então nós podemos fazer isso?

O sorriso de Edward se tornou ainda mais presunçoso.

— Espere para ver. – soltou ele, antes de se virar para sair.

Segurei o braço dele com força, fazendo-o ficar.

— Edward... – comecei, milagrosamente mais pedindo do que ordenando.

Ele se virou de volta pra mim.

— E por que eu deveria fazer isso? – ele perguntou, falando sobre não contar pra ninguém.

Não respondi.

— Não é como se você não tivesse gostado. – disse ele, se aproximando de mim. Eu recuei. – Porque então não teria correspondido.

Eu corei.

_**Flashback**_

— _Bella! Você está namorando com Edward Cullen? – Jessica soltou, logo na primeira aula._

_Eu me engasguei com a saliva e a encarei, em choque._

— _Não! – falei._

— _Mas vocês estão saindo, certo? – ela insistiu, falando um pouco mais baixo porque o professor tinha entrado na sala._

— _Deus, _não_! Não estamos saindo! – sussurrei para ela._

— _Então o que foi aquele beijo na hora da entrada? Qual é, Bella, pensei que fôssemos amigas! – ela se fez de triste, mas eu sabia que ela só estava querendo saber de mais uma fofoca para poder espalhar para todos._

— _Não foi nada, Jess. Simples assim. – murmurei, abrindo meu caderno de anotações._

— _Bella, aquilo não foi "nada". – reclamou ela, desenhando aspas no ar. – Vocês estão juntos e não quer me contar? Não acredito que está desconsiderando todos os nossos anos de amizade e..._

— _Jess! – repreendi. – Eu não estou dizendo nada porque _realmente _não existe nada entre nós. Você quer saber o que foi aquele beijo? Eu te digo: foi um erro. Um erro enorme._

— _Você vai almoçar com ele. Eu ouvi quando ele te convidou. – ela insistiu. – Tem que haver algo mais. Ele nunca chama ninguém para almoçar com ele. Ele nunca _deixa _ninguém almoçar com ele._

— _Tanto faz. – respondi, mas meu coração estava absurdamente louco em meu peito e eu estava surpresa por Jessica não estar ouvindo-o bater freneticamente. _

— _Ahh, não. Você não está dizendo _tanto faz _para o fato de Edward Cullen beijar _você_! – ela praticamente rugiu, nervosa._

— _Não foi a primeira vez. – soltei sem querer, apenas desejando que ela parasse de fazer daquilo uma grande coisa._

— _O quê??? – fez ela, abrindo a boca em um O. Gemi._

— _Jess, ignore isso, por favor... – pedi._

— _Ah, meu Deus. Quando? – ela arfou._

— _Ontem. Agora pare com isso, por favor. – ordenei. – Okay? Vamos deixar isso quieto. Esqueça, certo?_

— _Ah, meu Deus. – ela repetiu, balançando a cabeça._

_Algo me dizia que ela _não ia _esquecer._

— _Vai me dizer que o beijo não foi bom! – ela ironizou, jogando as mãos para cima, indignada. _

— _Não é isso. – falei, corando demais._

— _O que é, então? – ela insistiu. – Meu Deus, você está _corando_! _

— _Eu sei. – resmunguei._

— _Por que foi um erro, Bella?_

— _Hm, quando é que começam as provas finais, Angela? – murmurei, me inclinando para frente._

— Por que _foi um erro, Bella?_

— _Segunda-feira. – ela respondeu com um sorriso simpático._

— _Obrigada._

— _Por que foi um erro?_

— _Por que ele não gosta de mim, entende? E eu gosto dele. Queria não gostar, mas não vejo como evitar isso. – soltei, me afundando na cadeira._

_Eu arrisquei um olhar para o lado, e ela me encarava com a boca aberta, em choque. Gemi._

_**/Flashback**_

— Tive um lapso. – falei, hesitando.

Ele balançou a cabeça devagar.

— Não foi só isso.

Trinquei os dentes.

— E o que _você _sabe? O que isso foi pra você? – indaguei, forçando a voz para que ela não saísse chorosa, como eu estava.

Seu sorriso sequer vacilou.

— Você sabe.

— Eu não sei! – grunhi. – Não estaria perguntando se soubesse!

Edward deu um pequeno passo à frente, se aproximando mais de mim. Engoli em seco, mas não consegui ordenar minhas pernas a se mexerem. Ele levantou a mão devagar, passando por minha bochecha calmamente e indo descansar em minha nuca. Eu tentei dar um passo para trás, mas bati o calcanhar na parede e percebi que estava encurralada. Engoli em seco novamente.

— Bella... – ele disse.

E eu não respondi. Como poderia? Não que ele estivesse bloqueando minha boca, ou... Mas simplesmente não consegui dizer nada. As palavras fugiram de mim. Fiquei apenas o encarando, sem me mexer, sem falar.

Devagar, mas decididamente, ele se aproximou mais de mim e encostou os lábios nos meus. Eu virei o rosto e suspirei de frustração.

— Isso nunca daria certo. – murmurei, minha voz sem muita força, porque eu sequer concordava com aquilo. Eu só queria que ele parasse com o joguinho idiota.

_**Flashback**_

_Eu estava cambaleando, agoniada, até o refeitório. Pessoas me lançavam olhares curiosos, e até maldosos o tempo todo, e eu estava enlouquecendo. Podia perfeitamente ouvir os sussurros mal sussurrados de "Edward Cullen e Bella Swan estão juntos". Tudo o que eu queria era sumir._

_Comprei apenas uma soda e sentei longe de tudo e todos, na esperança de ninguém me ver. _

_Como se eu tivesse _alguma _sorte!_

— _Bella! Por que você está aqui sozinha? Eu te procurei pela escola toda! – Alice perguntou, surgindo do nada. _

_Eu a encarei, em pânico, como se por causa de ela ter falado meu nome alto, alguém fosse aparecer ali com risinhos e comentários._

— _Hm. Apenas refrescando a mente no silêncio. – falei, com um sorriso falso._

— _Não seja boba! Vamos almoçar com a gente! – ela pediu._

— _A gente? – ecoei, quase sem querer. _

_Alice suspirou._

— _Bella, não seja boba. Pelo amor de Deus, você está com vergonha de Edward?_

— _Claro que não! – falei, rindo desconfortável._

— _Então venha logo, bobinha! _

_E, sem perceber, eu já estava sendo puxada para longe do meu refúgio calmo. Eu vi Edward sentado, sorrindo de leve apesar da ruga de confusão em sua testa. _

— _Hm. Oi. – falei, franzindo os lábios e sentindo meu rosto corar._

_Me sentei entre Alice e Edward, sem graça. _

— _Sem fome? – perguntou Edward._

— _Ah. Hm. É, sim. – falei, corando mais._

— _Bella... – disse Edward, e eu engoli em seco automaticamente, me virando para ele devagar. – Qual é o problema?_

_Hm, o problema? O problema é que você é bonito demais para minha sanidade, e idiota demais para minha saúde. _Esse _é o problema, Edward._

— _Nenhum. – soltei, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dele._

_**/Flashback**_

— Você é a única que acha isso. – ele sussurrou em meu rosto.

Engoli em seco pela milésima vez. Bota seco nisso.

— Nós somos muito diferentes... – continuei, ainda falando baixo.

— Os opostos se atraem. – ele murmurou, beijando meu rosto.

Eu sabia que havia algum outro motivo importante na minha defesa incrível, mas estava difícil de pensar em qualquer coisa enquanto seus lábios estavam me tocando.

— E-eu não me sinto atraída por você. – falei, apesar de ser um pouco (ou melhor, _totalmente_) mentira.

Edward riu baixo.

— E Forks é uma cidade ensolarada. – ele rebateu, irônico.

E então, foi demais pra mim.

— Você é tão... tão... _presunçoso_! – grunhi, minha força voltando com a raiva.

Coloquei minhas duas mãos em seu peito e o empurrei com força para longe de mim. Eu sabia que nunca conseguiria movê-lo se ele não quisesse, mas sabia também que ele nunca me forçaria.

— Eu odeio você. – sibilei, e era totalmente verdade. Naquele momento, pelo menos. – Eu te beijei, certo? _Grande coisa!_ Isso não tem nada a ver!

— Nada a ver com o quê? – ele perguntou, enquanto se afastava.

— Com _nada!_ – grunhi. – Com _absolutamente nada!_

— O que você está dizendo? – ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha, confuso. Eu quase ri.

_Quase._

— Me deixe ir. – grunhi, porque, de repente, ele tinha segurado meus pulsos para me manter ali.

— É isso que você quer? – fez ele, tão devagar que achei que ele tinha adquirido, do nada, problemas mentais.

Não que ele já não tivesse problemas mentais _sérios_ antes, na verdade...

— É. – sibilei.

Como se eu tivesse pegando fogo, ele me soltou.

— Me diga uma coisa antes, Bella. – fez ele, hesitando.

Engoli em seco pela milésima vez.

— Claro. – consegui murmurar.

— _Por quê?_

Então tá. No momento, eu estava realmente odiando Edward Cullen. Mas isso não significa que eu seja imune ao seu olhar de preocupação. Ele meio que se inclinou para mim ao pedir. Eu ia falar.

Juro que eu ia.

Mas, quando abri a boca para dizer – apesar de ter tentado esconder os reais motivos dele, porque me envergonhava por não ser capaz de não gostar dele do jeito que eu gostava – alguém me interrompeu.

— Cullen e Swan! O que estão fazendo aí dentro? – ouvi o treinador questionar, falando alto.

Percebi que ele devia estar do outro lado da porta e gemi baixo. Edward suspirou e beijou minha testa de um jeito fofo. Eu encostei minha cabeça em seu peito.

— Estamos ferrados. – murmurei.

— Como sempre... – ele concordou, com um suspiro, ao abrir a porta.

— Vocês dois! Agora! Já pra sala da diretora!! – disse o treinador, parecendo em choque.

Hm, talvez eu também estivesse em choque se visse uma garota sair de um espaço mínimo com um garoto. Gemi.

— Sim, senhor. – disse Edward com um toque de diversão. Bati nele. – O que eu fiz dessa vez?

— _Nasceu_. – reclamei. – E, ahh, eu _não sou _pertinaz.

Ele gargalhou.

— Procurou o significado finalmente? – quando não respondi, ele continuou – Não estava sendo teimosa agorinha mesmo?

— Eu estava defendendo um ponto de vista. – reclamei.

— Teimosa.

— Não sou!

— Já está sendo! – ele bufou, e eu cruzei os braços sobre o peito, nervosa.

O professor segurou nossos braços não muito delicadamente e começou a nos arrastar dali para o caminho conhecido que levava à sala da Srta. Hathaway.

— Somos amigos, então? – Edward perguntou de repente, parecendo assombrado com a possibilidade de não sermos.

— É claro que sim! Essa é a ideia! – falei, surpresa por ele não ter percebido.

— Ah. – murmurou. – Isso é bom. Acho. Mais um acordo?

Revirei os olhos.

— Nós nunca cumprimos, mesmo... Que tal _esquecer isso e nunca mais comentar_? – murmurei, dando de ombros. – Tanto faz.

O que era totalmente mentira.

Tanto faz? É claro que não _tanto faz_!!!!!

— Soa perfeito. – ele disse, meio sarcástico. – E lá vamos nós...

.

**Hm. Demorei milênios, eu sei. Sorry.  
Mas, aí está o conturbado capítulo treze.**

**Mil obrigadas pelas reviews e até mesmo pelas reclamações da demora *-*  
Amo vocês :DD**

*passando rapidinho pq ainda tenho que postar no meu outro perfil /abafa*

*Bree :DD  


**PS: O capítulo não tem nome, estou totalmente sem inspiração.**


	14. Desabafo

**14. Desabafo**

_**Sexta-Feira, 5 de junho de 2006**_

_Estou com problemas. Que tipo de problemas? Hum, pra início, __**mentais**_. _E então, problemas de comportamento – fiquei na detenção ontem depois da aula, e hoje fiquei de novo. Também tenho problemas com Edward. Ele diz que não, mas __**está **__me evitando desde que saímos do vestiário carregados pelo treinador. Para terminar, estou com problemas familiares – Charlie quer me matar!!!!  
_

_Depois que recebemos uma mega bronca da Srta. Hathaway, o treinador saiu e nos deixou sozinhos para receber o castigo. __**Isabella, dois dias de detenção!**__ foram as piores palavras que eu já ouvi na vida. Quer dizer, ser expulsa da sala? Sem problemas. Agora... ter que ficar além do horário por aprontar? __**HORRÍVEL!**_

_Me sinto realmente como uma detenta. Sem contar o fato de que Edward ficou os dois dias na detenção comigo. E Jacob. O que, diga-se de passagem, não é uma coisa muito legal, ainda mais quando um é seu recém ex-qualquer-coisa-que-talvez-ele-tenha-sido-por-um-dia, e o outro é seu ex-qualquer-coisa-que-durou-tipo-dois-dias.  
_

_Sabe, minha vida não é fácil. De fato, ela não é __**nada **__fácil. E todo dia ela piora: No mesmo dia que eu descobri que Edward Cullen estava buscando sua mais nova aventura para constar no currículo, percebi que estava meio apaixonada por ele.  
_

_Meio é um eufemismo, eu sei. Mas é que... Sei lá. Quando eu admitir que eu estou apaixonada por ele, as coisas vão se tornar muito mais concretas.  
_

_Ah, droga! Eu disse __**quando**__ e não __**se**__. Acabei de admitir!!!!!  
_

_Enfim. Edward Cullen é o cara mais lindo do mundo, e que no momento, deve estar me odiando. Eu odeio admitir, mas eu meio que senti falta de passar as tarde com ele. Meu dois dias sem falar com ele foram irritantemente monótonos.  
_

_A questão é que ele só quer uma brincadeirinha, e, idiotamente – como já citei – acho que estou meio apaixonada por ele. Quer dizer, __**quem **__não se apaixonaria? Ele é um típico cara perfeito – lindo, engraçado, inteligente, cavalheiro... Só que é um idiota. Um __**completo**__ idiota.  
_

_E eu sou mais idiota ainda por gostar dele.  
_

_Mas o pior é que eu sei exatamente o momento que eu me perdi.  
_

"_Olha, eu sei que nós temos nossas diferenças, e sei que você não gosta da maioria das coisas que eu faço... Mas, Bella... Para o que você precisar, eu estou aqui."  
_

_Aquela frase... Aquele olhar preocupado!  
_

_Naquele dia, eu tinha mudado meu conceito sobre ele. Naquele dia, ele tinha sido mais fofo do que eu jamais tinha visto – não só comigo, eu nunca o tinha visto ser tão encantador com __**ninguém**__. E ele tinha sido daquele jeito comigo.  
_

_Tinha sido simplesmente tão... lindo! A coisa mais fofa que ele já tinha me falado, desde que nos conhecemos. Não tinha como eu não me apaixonar.  
_

_Ele era um jogador, relaxado, idiota, implicante, mas também era super cavalheiro, fofo, cuidadoso e simpático.  
_

_Ele __**sabia **__ser engraçado sem ser maldoso. Eu demorei para descobrir, mas ele __**realmente **__sabia fazer isso. Como eu poderia não me apaixonar por ele?  
_

_Bem. Melhor parar de me perguntar como eu poderia, porque não vou achar um jeito. Eu simplesmente me apaixonei.  
_

_Daquele jeito idiota, que eu sempre tirei sarro. Aquele jeito __**'oh, minha vida é uma droga porque ele não gosta de mim'**__.____Porque eu tinha descoberto isso. Minha vida __**é **__uma droga sem Edward.  
_

_O que é realmente triste, sabe, se você considerar o fato de que ele não gosta de mim – nem daquele jeito especial, e provavelmente nem mais como amiga, já que ele não fala mais comigo.  
_

_Tudo bem, 'não fala mais comigo' é um tipo de exagero.  
_

_Ele me diz bom dia todas as manhãs. Até diz oi na detenção!  
_

_Só que aquele não é Edward. Quieto, o olhar se desviando do meu a todo tempo, distante... Poxa, porque ele simplesmente não podia voltar a ser como ele era comigo antes de nos beijarmos?  
_

_Eu __**gostava **__daquele Edward. Aquele Edward era engraçado, brincalhão e muito carinhoso.  
_

_No próprio dia em que nos beijamos, em casa. Estávamos abraçados o tempo todo! Qual era o problema daquilo?  
_

_EU FUI FELIZ E NÃO SABIA!!!!  
_

_E agora eu estou aqui, três horas da manhã, escrevendo no diário e desabafando. Pensando bem, então eu deveria mudar. Hoje é __**sábado, 6 de junho**__.  
_

_Eu sei muito bem que estou agindo aqui como uma adolescente apaixonada que acha que o mundo vai acabar se o cara que ela gosta não gostar dela também. Mas... é que... droga... eu __**sou **__uma adolescente apaixonada.  
_

_E o mundo vai acabar se eu tiver que olhar mais uma vez para Edward e me lembrar que ele não gosta de mim.  
_

_O que vai acontecer na segunda. Graças a Deus ainda tenho o fim de semana inteiro para me conformar e criar vergonha na cara para parar de gostar de Edward._

Ah, é claro. Como se isso fosse fácil.

_**P.S.: **__A prévia apresentada foi horrível. Nós falamos tudo certinho, mas o clima estava desconfortável demais.  
_

_**P.S.2: **__Já fazem praticamente dois dias inteiros. Eu vou morrer._

_---------_

**To: **Alice Cullen

**From: **Edward Cullen

**Subject: Eu sei que estamos há apenas uma parede de distância...**

...mas a coisa é que eu preciso falar com você. Mas sem que você olhe para mim. Porque, quando você olhar, eu vou ver o que você quer dizer. Eu já posso praticamente ler a sua resposta: 'eu te disse, Edward'.

Oi, Alice. Tudo bem com você?

Espero que esteja, porque COMIGO NÃO ESTÁ.

E eu sei o que você está pensando. 'Eu te avisei, Edward'. É, eu sei. Você _me avisou_. E eu não ouvi. Por que mesmo?

Ah, sim, PORQUE EU SOU UM IDIOTA.

Quando foi que tudo ficou tão louco ao ponto de eu não conseguir te encarar? Não conseguir _encará-la_? Seria muito, muito fácil se eu soubesse.

Não sei... Talvez tenha sido no refeitório, quando ela estava me evitando. Quer dizer, eu sou _tão _idiota para não ter percebido na hora! Por que outro motivo ela ia querer ficar sozinha?

Argh.

A questão é que, sim. Uma porcaria de um grande _sim_. Você estava certa. Sempre esteve. Sempre _soube _que estava. E eu sou um idiota. Ah, sou sim, com toda a certeza.

Por que, quando eu a conheci, dois malditos anos atrás, eu achei que esse era o plano perfeito? Quando eu te liguei, antes de você vir pra cá... Você me disse. Você _disse _que essa era a maior idiotice do mundo.

Mas eu não acreditei em você.

Achei que, se eu não podia chamar a atenção dela de um jeito, devia chamar de outro. E era emocionante brigar com ela todos os dias. O jeito que ela corava de raiva ou vergonha... Tão linda.

Eu realmente achava que poderia conquistá-la desse modo. Quer dizer, _ela _me conquistou assim – porque não poderia acontecer o mesmo?

Exceto que _não aconteceu.  
_

_De modo algum._

E quando começamos o trabalho... Era uma oportunidade de ficar _tão _perto dela... Eu simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

Passamos uma tarde juntos na casa dela, ouvindo música. Ela não pareceu se importar, mas agora é óbvio que ela estava desconfortável quando eu a abracei.

Alice, eu sou tão idiota.

E ela é tão perfeita. É claro que nunca teria dado certo. Ela é uma garota incrível. Eu ouvi Jessica Stanley falando que ela pode escolher entre as maiores da Ivy League, porque já foi aceita. Você tem ideia do que isso significa, Allie? Brown, Yale, Princeton, Harvard...!

E nem me venha com 'você foi aceito na Cambridge'. Sabe que eu não vou pra lá, de qualquer modo.

Ou...

Ou talvez eu vá. Realmente, um lugar distante me fará pensar melhor. Vou falar com papai e mamãe. Sei que eles vão ficar orgulhosos. Vamos todos jantar sábado, em algum lugar bom, e eu vou conversar com eles.

Me diga, Alice. Pode dizer: Eu sou um idiota, não sou?

Eu nunca deveria ter beijado Bella. Eu _sou_ um idiota.

**Edward Cullen**

* * *

Oii, estou passando só pra deixar essa mini-atualização por enquanto. Fim de bimestre, mil provas, outras fics... É difícil! .  
Um big beijos pra vocês, e obrigada por acompanharem, mesmo quando eu demoro anos *-*

P.S.: MELDELS, VOCÊS FICARAM SABENDO DO LIVRO SOBRE A BREE?  
Nem preciso dizer que ela é minha personagem favorita, já que o nome desse fake é dela (o nome dela, e o sobrenome da atriz que a interpreta – aliás, mudarei para o sobrenome oficial dele; quando verem BREE TANNER, sou eu :D)!  
E agora, um livro inteirinho, só sobre a Bree. Sem maldade, eu chorei quando fiquei sabendo. De verdade. Chorei pra caramba, foi lindo *-*

P.S.2: As narrações dos dois ficaram meio confusas, mas é de propósito, porque os dois estão inconstantes e confusos.


End file.
